


No good Naruto

by shadowweaver



Series: The Konoha Chronicles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Complicated Relationships, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Addiction, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Character, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's not necessarily the bad boy at Konaha Academy, but he's not the good boy either. **strongly sex-based fic**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack rabbit

“Yeah, yeah, I get it” I rolled my eyes and grunted, lifting myself from the desk. The school day hasn’t even started, yet. That’s got to be a record. I made eye contact with Kakashi as I walked to the front of the classroom. That one eye stared back at me lazily. We went through this routine everyday. It’s a wonder the teacher didn’t just ask that I was switched out of his class. Wouldn’t fifty-seven disciplinary notes in a row be grounds for that? I grabbed my robe and slung it over my shoulder. As I glanced towards the class on my way out, there was nothing more that I could say other than, “See you guys at lunch.”

I took my time walking down the halls. After you make the walk a certain amount of times, you kind of lose that sense of urgency. Grandma Tsunade was a fiery old bat, but she expected me to arrive a couple minutes late, anyway. Besides, this was the perfect time for me to gather my thoughts. Come up with some new routes. Principal’s office was on the first floor, and here I was on the fourth floor with no working elevator anywhere near me.

A long, drawn out sigh escaped my lips, the same shit every day. I mean, I’m not one to complain. I get a kick out seeing the bright side of things. But a guy needs a little change every now and then. Like a school fire or a lockdown or a--hot new girl.

She rounded the corner and we nearly collided. Not that I would’ve minded. The size of her rack was unbelievable--though not nearly as nice as Tsunade’s. I don’t think I’ll ever see more perfect tits than those.

She stumbled backwards and nearly lost her footing. Had I not reached out and grabbed her hand, she might’ve fell completely. Lilac eyes locked with mine and she steadied herself.

“You alright?” I asked, letting go of her hand.

“Uh, yes,” Flesh burned across her face and she broke the eye contact. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem,” I flashed a cheeky grin. "So, where you headed?"

Now seemed like as good a time as any to start conversation. I was in no rush and this chick looked too dazed to know what was going on. In my sixteen years of being best friends with Kiba, I can identify a stoner and this girl had vibes illuminating off her.

"I'm, er--I..." Her voice trailed off and my hypothesis that she had, in fact smoked a fat blunt before coming to school today was a step closer to being confirmed.

"You...what?" I raised my eyebrows and tried my best to coax it out of her.

"I'm going to the courtyard. I draw there."

"Do you?" I looked her up and down. "You new? I haven't seen you around."

Her eyes widened for a moment and there she looked at the ground, "I've lived here for seven years. I'm Hinata--we were in the same class last year."

_Well, shit. Now I feel like a dick._

She must've been able to read the look on my face, because she quickly added, "But I sat in the back...and I didn't talk much."

Hinata. Why couldn't I remember her? With a rack like that, she should've been unforgettable. And the rest of her wasn't too bad either. She had that whole innocent thing down pact. The way she avoided eye contact, the blushing, her soft voice--Jiraiya would’ve had a field day with her. He has a thing for the shy kitten types.

“Hm,” I grunted and continued to stare at her, visibly taking in her full appearance from head to toe. She shifted uncomfortably and looked around, most likely to make sure no teachers were coming. Leaf Academy was strict about students chilling in the halls during class hours. Grandma Tsunade would personally rip me a new one if she knew I was distracting another delicate pupil from her precious education. I smirked at the thought.

“Why don’t I walk you there?”

“But--weren’t you going somewhere?” She asked me.

Honestly, I had the thought to just skip going to the principal’s office all together and just head straight to detention. I mean, that was easier, right? I’m not one to waste time.

“It’s fine, I’ll go there later,” My eyes floated down to her chest, then back up to her face. She was smiling this time--a genuine one that show a small trace of excitement.

Now, let’s get one thing straight--my mind doesn’t always jump to sex. In fact, I only notice certain things when they’re right in my face--like tits. I can engage in a conversation with a girl and not think about sex once. Why? Because her boobs aren’t jumping out and begging me to grab ‘em. Not to sound pervy or anything. What can I say? It’s hard not to think about sex when your dick’s constantly rubbing up against things when you move.

Kiba’s way worse about it than I am. The boy’s practically a dog. He’s fucked half the girls in our circle at least twice and god knows who else. I remember back when we were around twelve--just starting to really notice girls. Kiba was the one who told me about masturbating. He said he’d walked in on Shikamaru’s dad doing it when he slept over there one weekend. Showed me how it worked--by demonstrating on himself of course--and then proposed that we do it together and watch each other. I think we did it once or twice, but watching another guy beat his meat wasn’t as pleasant to me as he made it sound. I mean, he always go way into it. Pre-cum, veins, the works. Seeing any other dick besides mine got too weird.

“Naruto,” Hinata’s voice broke my thoughts and I turned my head to see her a few steps ahead of me.

“Right--I’m coming,” I cleared my throat and moved my feet.

I wonder what kind of lay Hinata would be. Maybe like the perfect submissive pet. I was never a fan of completely dominating someone who just let me to it. I liked the rough play to come from both sides. That’s what really got me going.

“You like anything besides drawin’, Hinata?”

“I suppose I like....” She hesitated for a moment before finishing her statement. “I like practicing--Baguazhang? It’s martial arts. My brother, Neji’s been teaching me since we were kids.”

So, Neji’s her brother, hm? Thought I saw a resemblance in there. Man, she really has been here the whole time. Guess I’m not nearly as observant as I thought I was.

“He’s just good at everything, isn’t it?” I rolled my eyes on impulse. Boy, did it get tiring to hear about this guy all the time. Top five percent in the class, martial artist, cool Neji--he didn’t have time for anyone else but himself. And apparently Hinata. Though I’ve never seen Neji hang out with anyone but Ino--the two were practically inseparable. I’ll never understand girls and their obsession with the “gay best friend”.

“He is,” Hinata smiled. She obviously didn’t pick up on the sarcasm. “Everything comes naturally to him. I’m lucky to have him. I don’t know where I’d be.”

Weird.

No one that I know would say that about another person--let alone a sibling that’s their age. But the Hyuga family was a close-knit bunch, kind of like the Uchiha family. Both of them had the best and the brightest. And it made sense. They had money.

I narrowed my eyes at Hinata. This girl didn’t seem rich at all. In fact, I would guess that all of her clothes have been in her closet for years. The jacket was obviously too tight to conceal her breasts, it’s a wonder the zipper was holding out.

_______________

We hung out for about an hour before the bell rung for the ten minute break. Ten minutes, enough time to track down Ino and find a broom closet. Don’t get me wrong, I would pound Hinata in a moment and she was the closest person to me. But she had this whole virgin thing going on that seemed, honestly, too intimidating to crack. I can’t imagine taking someone’s virginity. The thought itself made me nervous. No. I don’t need those kinds of ties to another person. Ino knew that full well. In fact, she’s the one who explained the rules to me. I was thirteen when I lost it--Sasuke and I ran into Ino and Sakura are the mall and the four of us combined groups. Originally, they both wanted Sasuke. But after he said something rude to Ino about her eating habits, I was left to hold her ice cream while she cried for an hour.

She made it up to me by letting me touch her boob in the parking deck on the top-most floor where no one could see. That escalated when I got an erection and she wanted to see it.

_“I’ve never seen a guy’s--you know,” Ino blushed and furrowed her eyebrows, but she didn’t look away from my crotch. Not even when a car drove by._

_“Well, it’s a quality one, lemme tell ya,” I grinned and gripped my belt, earning me a smack across the face and a ‘Be serious, Naruto’._

_She didn’t even ask if she could see it--well, not formally. She kind of just reached down my pants and grabbed it through my boxers. Now, something about someone else’s hand on your junk when you’re turned on just intensifies the whole thing. I bucked my hips forward, just like it’d done countless times before during masturbation. Only where my hand would usually move towards my boner, she shrinked away. Had I not wrapped my arm around her waist, she would’ve completely pulled away. But something about that eased her mind, I guess, and she tightened her grip and started to massage my member._

_I remember being completely in awe. Ino Nakayama was rubbing my dick. After about ten minutes of that, I pushed down my pants, revealing my boxers, and moved the extra fabric out of the way to expose the tip of my cock. It was smaller back then, around six inches, give or take, but still intimidating to a young virgin girl. But Ino was a champ all the way through. As if she read my mind, she dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around the tip._

_My mind went blank in that moment. I’d never felt anything as good as that. I gripped the back of her head and moved my hips forward a bit, trying to get more of it into her mouth. When I was about halfway in, she gagged and attempted to jerk her head back. I used a tiny bit of force to hold her head in place and continue to work my cock into her mouth._

_“Sasuke doesn’t know what he’s missin’,” I muttered and that particular statement must’ve resonated with her, because she got a lot more into it. Her motions got faster and I stumbled backwards, leaning up against a red minivan for support. I glanced down for the first time and marveled at the sit. She was slobbering all over my cock. Catering to my cock. Taking as much into her mouth as she could, and boy was it a site. And I started to think--wouldn’t it be fun if we did it? Right here._

_I grabbed her ponytail and forced her to stand, then pushed her face-first against the minivan. I pressed my body against hers, my cock rubbed against her lower back. At first, I hear something that sounds a lot like ‘no’. But after a few thrusts into her back, her began to move her hips to match mine._

_She was wearing a skirt. She’d picked it out solely to drawn Sasuke’s attention. I scoffed at the idea, but it proved to work in our benefit when my fingers made contact with her panties. I didn’t even know girls got wet. But after the initial surprise, I began to rub her through her panties. Let me tell you a thing, a girl’s whimpers are probably the sexiest thing you’ll ever hear. I was a little virgin boy who’s only experience had been with my hand, but here I was with my hard cock inches away from her pussy. I used my other hand to stroke my cock and spread my pre-cum before I moved her panties out of the way._

_“Naruto, please…” She’d muttered. I couldn’t tell if she was urging me to stop or keep going, so I opted for the latter and positioned my dripping cock at her entrance. She began to say something else when I slipped inside of her. I swear, I only meant to start with the tip. It made sense, we were both virgins and we should’ve started out slow. But as soon as the head was in, it was like my body had a mind of it’s own. I clutched her hips and forced my entire length inside of her, all the way to the balls, and earned a sharp squeal from her. She threw her head back and panted her hands on the car._

_“Holy fuck…” I breathed out as I rammed into her. She was tight--almost painfully tight. But the pleasure outweighed the pain and I kept going. We went on for twenty minutes before I came inside of her. The orgasm itself lasted more than thirty seconds, and I clutch to her for dear life during. When I pulled out, she immediately fell to the ground with tears on her face and my heart started to race. Did she not want it?_

_We didn’t say anything to each other for the rest of the day._

__

Nowadays, I’m positive that she wanted it. About a week later, she showed up at my doorstep and rode me for an hour while my dad wasn’t home. Apparently, I was the only non-virgin she knew about, and she didn’t want to risk getting called a slut if she had sex with anyone else.

“Naruto?”

My eyes snapped open and I looked at Hinata. Right, we were still hanging out. The familiar twitching in my pants made me move my hands to cup my crotch and I turned away from her.

“Uh, I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you around?”

She hesitated for a moment before forcing a smile, “Um--yes. Yes, I’ll see you around, Naruto.”

God, why does she say my name like that?

I stood up and used my robe to cover my erection in the most conspicuous way possible. Ino was in the school library, that was a no-brainer. She and Sakura were student librarians, after all. I strolled up to the front desk and leaned against it.

“Naruto, I’m busy,” She grumbled.

“Too busy to make an old man happy?”

“Very funny.”

“C’mon, just a quickie?” I asked. After nearly three years of fucking, I wasn’t above begging her. Especially since I know it’d always work.

Ino glanced around the library quickly to make sure no one was watching before she unlatched the gate and let me into the back. We disappeared into the private room--a room where to store inventory, damaged books, and all of that good stuff. And the room when I routinely get my dick sucked.

As soon as the door closed, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a heated kiss. We staggered backwards and landed on a pile of forgotten books and papers, her hand worked furiously at my zipper. That’s the thing I like about Ino. She got to the point. When it came to sex, she didn’t hold back. Her hands gripped my member and she jerked it hard and slow, drawing out an unexpected groan from me.

“You think you can come by any time and I’ll drop everything to ride your cock? Is that it?” She asked through clenched teeth. Her hands began to pick up pace as she jerked me. Without losing her rhythm, she climbed on top of me and straddled my waist. “You really think your cock’s that good?”

“Shut up and sit on my dick,” I rasped out, sounding harsher than I intended. Ino didn’t care, it was exactly what she was looking for.

I ran my fingers down her smooth legs in appreciation. I’d told her towards the beginning that she looked hot in skirts, so that’s what she mostly wore now. Especially to class. There was no telling when I’d need easy access. Like right now.

As my hand traveled up her legs, I had an interesting revelation. She wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Now, that’s a good girl,” I said, running my finger along her slit.

She shivered and answered back, “A girl’s gotta be prepared to keep up with you.”

That’s the truth. It’s well known that I’ve got the most energy in our grade--maybe even our whole school. And because of that, people knew I was a jack rabbit in bed and borderline insatiable.

She pulled my cock out of my pants and let the tip of it graze her pussy faintly, causing us both to groan. I licked my lips and looked down as she slowly lowered herself on my cock. Once she hit the base, I used it as an opportunity to switch positions. I sat up and forced her to spin on my cock so that her back was facing me. Something about doggy style always made getting off that much sweeter. I placed my hands on her hips and rolled my hips into her.

As Ino’s moans filled the room, I shut my eyes and let my senses take over, enjoying every inch of her.


	2. Fuck me first

Shit, he hits hard. Harder than anyone I’ve ever fought--and that’s saying a lot. I don’t even remember how it happened. Seems like there was this big chunk of time missing from the moment we took our first shots of the night until now. I don’t remember saying anything outwardly bad about him--I’m not that concerned with getting under his skin or anything. But I  must’ve done something pretty shitty, because Lee round kicked me across the counter.

The next couple of punches came swiftly. So quickly that I didn’t even register the pain until a few seconds after I got hit.

“You kick like a bitch,” I spat out blood and staggered to my feet. I inwardly screamed at myself for egging him on, but I’m not going to sit by and let anyone hit me. I decided to make a move and aimed for his left cheek, but ended up striking air. It’s no wonder no one’s ever won a fight against Rock Lee, he’s fucking terrifying.

“Naruto! You’re ruining my party!” Sakura yelled from the corner of the room. Her face twisted into this ugly contortion and she buried it in Neji’s chest.

“Don’t look over there, I’m right here,” Lee spoke through hiccups. When I looked back at him, he was in this weird drunken stance that looked sort of like he was about to piss on me if I didn’t move. Honestly, he was a weird enough dude that I wouldn’t put it past him.

“Sasuke, you jackass. Get him off me!” I yelled through gritted teeth and my so-called best friend who was more concerned with dry humping some kid named Sai in a far off corner in the room waved me off.

Fucking great. I mean, physically I can fight Lee. I can’t exactly beat him without the extra effort on my part, but I could still last a while.

“Sasuke!” I barked against, this time I slipped my shoe off and chunked it at him. It hit him in the small of his back and he came for me. Like literally. He charged across the room and lifted me up by my hair, dragging me away from the scenario. That’s kind of what I guessed would happen. Honestly, I’d rather fight Sasuke that Lee--at least I know I can keep up.

“I’m going to murder you,” He pulled me up towards his face by my shirt and I squirmed away.

“How else was I supposed to get your attention? All you’re concerned with is your libido.”

“And you’re different?” Sasuke scoffed.

“I don’t let people watch.”

“That’s why you’re no fun,” His scoff grew into a full-on smile and he let go of me. Sasuke can never stay mad at me.

“Deja vu,” Shikamaru muttered, stepping up to the conversation.

“Good for you,” Sasuke mused and picked up a shot glass from the table, holding it out to Shikamaru. “If you’re able to recall things, you’re not drunk enough, yet.”

Speaking of drunk, where’s Kiba? He was usually the attention-grabber at a party. He was usually the one who had a few too-many and ended up naked twenty minutes in. A couple times he’d even tried to initiate an orgy.

“Glad you made it,” Delicate arms wrapped around me from behind and soft lips whispered against my skin. _God, Ino’s too into it sometimes_. The clinging, neck kisses, whispering--that's stuff you don't do in public. Especially not at parties where one or both of you was hoping to get laid.

“Ino, not here,” I whispered, trying to make it look as casual as possible. Everyone knew we were fucking. I didn’t care if that was a secret or not. But they’ve all been asking me for years if I’ll ever get serious with Ino. The idea of me only going to her for sex made a lot of people mad, which is confusing because it’s my dick, so they shouldn’t be concerned. As much as I rejected the idea, they still felt the need to pressure me with every chance that they get.

“How about in my room?”

Right, Ino and Sakura were roommates. Why was I surprised she’d be here? Am I that stupid? They shared a suite in Cloud Hall, one of the dormitories on the campus, with two other girls. I’ve never seen their other two roommates, but I always assumed they had some, since all of the suites are four-person homes.

“Ino,” I grunted as she managed to maneuver me into a corner of the room. Sasuke had gone back to Sai and he had the poor boy up against the wall while he dry humped him. There was no way I’d be able to tear him away from that a second time. “Ino, I didn’t come for you.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t stay for me.”

“That’s corny, get off me.”

“Naruto,” She pouted as I turned to face her, sticking out her lower lip and widening her eyes. “Stay with me.”

“I said get off me,” She’d managed to pin me to the walled and grinded into me. The friction made me shutter and my cock twitched slightly. “Fuck.”

“Just for a few minutes,” She took my hand and suddenly it was like the music in the place got louder. For some reason, I couldn’t even hear my own thoughts over it and all I was concerned with was the developing boner in my pants and how to get rid of it. As Ino lead me into her bedroom, I took one quick look around the room.

No one noticed.

Ino shut the door behind us and shoved me on the bed. I’d had a ton to drunk, I’m not going to deny that. So the fall made me more dizzy than aroused. When I regained my vision, she was crawling on top of me in nothing but a purple bra and matching underwear.God, Ino had the perfect body.

“See? Not as bad as you expected, hm?” Ino stared down at me with dark eyes. “All I had to do was beg.”

My eyes fluttered shut, but I sensed a trace of something suspicious in her voice. What was it? Maybe she was tired? Drunk? I mean, yeah. She seemed totally wasted--but this was something extra.

After a few seconds of mulling it over, my eyes shot open as her hand gripped my neck and squeezed.

Hate.

“Do you know how humiliating that is, Naruto?” She asked through clenched teeth. “I fuck you nearly every other day and you can’t even make time for me at a party? You think you’ll find a better fuck? You’d still be a virgin if it weren’t for me. So, this,” She gripped my cock and tugged on it. And honestly, it didn’t feel good at all. In fact, it hurt. It hurt enough for me to hiss a little and flinch. “This is mine.”

“Fuckin’ crazy, get off me,” I don’t stick my dick in crazy. That leaves too big of a mess to clean up. When I tried to push her off of me, a burning slap ran across my face and she knocked me back down.

“You’re not going anywhere, Naruto,” She continued to pump my cock and ran a few fingers along the tip. “You’re all mine.”

I squirmed underneath her. Fuck, I’m too drunk to move. How much have I had to drink? God, I need to stop binging. My thought were broken when Ino brought her mouth down on my full length, swallowing all the way to the balls. That got me to scream. Like, literally scream. It should’ve been enough for someone to hear, but the music was booming all through the suite. She bobbed her head on my cock and massaged my legs.

“Get off,” It seemed like I’d said it at least twelve times by now.

She pulled my dick out and straddled my waist. One hand slid down her stomach and into her panties. Fingers worked around her pussy and delves in shallowly. She drew in her bottom lip and looked down at me, “You’re so fucking hard. Fuck, I need you in me.”

“No.” Absolutely not.

“I need you to fuck me,” She whined while she slipped off her panties and aligned herself on my cock.

This wasn’t what I planned. Yes, I wanted to fuck tonight. I even spent a few hours edging at home to get prepared. But this isn’t the kind of fuck that I wanted. She lowered herself down on my quickly, nearly impaling herself on my cock. I winced at the sudden tightness. She didn’t even take time to adjust--she started to rock her hips at a steady pace.

“Fuck me, Naruto,” Her hands fell to my chest and she held herself up while she rode me. “Fuck me first tonight.”

Frustration overwhelmed me. Here I was, begging her to stop and she was completely ignoring me. Actually, I think hearing me beg made her wetter. I opened my mouth to attempt to speak against, but the frustration kept me from talking. I’m not a talker. I’m a man of action. I’m supposed to break out of her grasp and go back to the party. Pretend none of this happened and tell no one. But here I was, struggling and still not able to get away. It made me feel so--weak. And my body hurt. My body hurt in multiple places. Oh, right, Lee kicked my ass.

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

This is humiliating.

“Ino,” I tried again. My voice sounded whiny and waivery. “Please. Please let me go.”

“Fuck me first, Naruto,” She repeated from before and picked up her pace. It was almost unbelievable. I could feel the pre-cum getting worked out of my cock with every motion and it felt like this terrible combination of ecstasy and pain. I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes. “Cum in me.”

I didn’t say anything back. It was obvious she wasn’t going to let me leave--not until one or both of us had cum. I gritted my teeth and wrapped my arms around her before bringing my hips up to meet her halfway.

I just want this to be over.

I buried my head in her chest to hide the tears while I pumped into her. She brought her hands up and tangled them in my hair, calling out my name. I managed to go for another minute before her walls began to tighten around my cock. I was pushed to my limit. My cock erupted into of her. Ino kept moving her hips and hummed in satisfaction as I filled her up.

“There’s a good boy,” She whispered in my ear. I felt her weight ease off me completely and opened my eyes. She was rummaging through her drawers. “Now get out.”

Something that I can only describe as an emotional electric shock surged through me and I recoiled a bit before scrambling to tuck my junk back in. When I stood up, I winced at the pain in my groin. Had she injured me?

I blinked and tried my best to compose myself. I just needed out of that bedroom. I opened the door and stepped out into a room full of pure drunks. Literally everyone had an alcoholic beverage in their hand and everyone was trying to be the loudest person in the room. I lowered my eyes to the ground and made me way towards the balcony.

Air. I thought as I made contact and twisted to knob. I just need air.

I stepped outside and shut the door. Even through this thick of a door, I could still hear every individual. But I didn’t give a shit. The only thing that meant is that they couldn’t hear me in there. They couldn’t hear me scream for help or beg for mercy. And even if they did, would they even care? They wanted me with Ino. To them, it was probably bound to happen that she’d go crazy.

My junk hurts. My junk really hurts.

I dropped to my knees, then to my side, and then curled into the fetal position. The sting was nearly unbearable. I could still feel her hand wrapped around me, jerking at the skin and dragging her nails along the tip. My chest burned again and I choked back a sob.

Naruto, get your shit together. You can’t do this. Someone will come out and see you.

“Fuck,” I staggered to my feet and wiped my eyes with my sleeve before heading back inside. There was a line of shots waiting for me on the coffee table and Sasuke gave me a hearty pat on the back.

“You look fucked up,” He shouted over the noise.

“So do you.”

“C’mon, then,” He smirked and nudged me towards the table. “You look like you could be worse.”

Shots would help, I guess. Drinking usually made me feel good. The more drinks in my system, the easier it got to be a total ass without any conscience.

I picked up the first shot and raised it to my lips.

It’s a party, isn’t it?


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke hosts an unplanned get-together that takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Also, if there are any pairings you'd like to see or types of kinks, let me know and I'll see what I can do! The next chapter's gonna be about them all trapped in this tent, so send in all the wonderful things you'd like for them to do with each other x]

“C’mon, Naruto,” Kiba urged me from across the table. His tongue swirled around his tongue around his ice cream cone. His eyebrows wagged briefly as he fleshed his pronounced canines at me. I shook my head and cut my eyes at him.

“I’m not fucking you.”

“And why not?” He questioned offensively.

“Because you’re a dude. I don’t fuck dudes.”

“So, why not pretend I’m a girl?”

“Kiba, I’m not attracted to you.” I deadpanned.

His softened momentarily and he swallowed. “Fine.”

Shit, he didn’t deserve that. My terrible mood had nothing to do with Kiba. I haven’t slept properly in days--Ino and I kept having sex after that night. These days were less pleasurable. Still, I didn’t feel as bad as the first time. I don’t enjoy it anymore, but I don’t have that feeling of weakness--not all the time. Anyway, any talk about sex was something that I tried to avoid these days. I seem to have developed an aversion to it, I guess.

“Sorry,” I lowered my eyes. “I just--”

“No, it’s fine. Can’t be mad at that, can I?” An awkward moment passed before Kiba reached over and swiped my orange. “You don’t need this do you?” He did that thing where he smiles with his eyes before he peeled the orange.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Hinata walking into the dining hall. I raised my hand to get her attention and waved her over.

“Naruto, uh, hi,” Her face was burning so red I thought she’d melt or something. “How are you?”

“Good, good, take a seat,” I’d been spending more time with Hinata over the past few days. I mean, we didn’t really do much or talk about much. I found that she got flustered easily when I asked her to many questions and I’m pretty sure she’d fainted a couple times?

“And what’ve you been up to, Little Miss Hinata,” Kiba asked with a sultry tone. Man, he bounced back quickly. Or maybe he was good at hiding his pain. Either way, things were so awkward now, and that’s pretty much all I wanted.

“N-nothing,” She clearly didn’t like for all the attention to be on her.

My eyes drifted to her chest. God, you’d think after spending so much time around her, I’d find some way to get around this desire to just stare at her boobs all day. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I feel like a particularly shitty friend but I couldn’t help myself sometimes.

“Since when does Naruto Uzumaki use lunch time to eat lunch? Don’t you have a broom closet to fuck in?” Sasuke pulled out the chair to my left.

“I’m hungry,” I stated before turning back to Hinata. “You doin’ anything after classes are done?”

“N-no,” She smiled and shifted her eyes away from me.

“Cool, come by my place? I’m in the Leaf Hall. Suite 7.”

“Oh, pushin’ it back till after classes, huh?” Sasuke whispered in my ear.

“There are other things to do besides fuck, Sasuke.”

And we didn’t fuck. While I had an insane urge to fuck the  quiet out of her, I also enjoyed spending time with a girl who hasn’t sat on my dick or seen me naked. It’s like a breath of fresh air.

Here I was, watching TV with a girl who had no intention of sleeping with me--and I was perfectly fine.

“This is your favorite show,” Hinata said out of nowhere.

I turned my head the slightest bit towards her, “Hm?”

“This show--we watch it every time I come over here. You never miss an episode.”

Weird observation. I never really thought of it as my favorite show. I’m sure I have better taste than a sappy teen mystery drama.

“I guess you’re right,” I said.

A moment later, Sasuke opened the front door and walked in with Kiba and Neji and two handles of vodka.

“What’s a Friday evening without a few shots?” Kiba shouted.

Great. Now, I couldn’t hear the TV.

Upon seeing her brother walk in, Hinata tensed up. She pursed her lips as the two of them made eye contact. Neji was perfectly composed, his eyes glossed over her as if she were just another piece of furniture in the room.

What’s this guy’s problem? Why’s he even here?

Sasuke only hung out with a select group of people--most of them were people he was fucking. Kiba, Sakura, Sai, some guy named Chouji and I’m pretty sure he was banging a teacher, too. And he and Neji were in no way fucking. In fact, I think there was a little bit of tension since both of them were sleeping with Sakura at the same time.

“It’s too early to drink, Sasuke,” I called out, trying to strain my ears and hear the television.

“C’mon, Naruto,” He set the bottles down on the coffee table in front of us. “Look, we’re make a game out of it. How ‘bout truth or dare?”

“Truth or dare with one girl sounds like a trap,” I said.

“So, you can pick truth every time, then. Besides, you really think I expect the five of us to finish these bottles tonight? I called re-enforcements.”

Great, so more people were coming over. Way to ruin a perfectly quiet day.

“What’s the matter, Naruto? Afraid you’ll have to compromise your masculinity by doin’ a simple dare?” Kiba jabbed at me.

“It’s not my call,” I turned towards Hinata and raised an eyebrow. “You’re the guest.”

“Um--I don’t mind--if you’re playing,” She said quietly.

“Good!” Kiba clapped his hands together. “So, we’re all in.”

The three of them took a seat on the floor around the coffee table where Sasuke had laid out ten shot glasses.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” He started. “We’ll start off with simple things and work our way up to dirty deeds. Before your turn, you’ve got to take a shot. If you refuse to answer a question or do a dare, you take another shot. Sound far?”

“How’re we gonna pick who’s getting asked?” Hinata asked.

“With this,” Kiba set an empty bottle down on the table. “Spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on gets asked by the person who spun the bottle. If you land on yourself, you get to pick someone on either side of you to ask a question.”

Wow, they really had these rules worked out. So, why was Kiba failing three classes if he could remember something like this?

“I’ll start,” Neji said--was that the first thing he’s said since he walked through the door. He grasped the bottle and spun it while Sasuke filled up all ten shot glasses with vodka. Before the bottle stopped spinning, Neji reached over and tossed back half of Hinata’s shot and fill the rest up with orange juice as a chaser. I guess she’s not a big drinker.

“Naruto,” Hinata muttered.

“Hm?” My eyes were still on Neji when she nudged me.

“It’s you,” She said, gesturing to the bottle.

Son of a bitch.

“Good start,” Kiba chuckled.

“Naruto,” Neji cleared his throat. “Truth or dare?”

No way am I choosing dare, “Truth.”

“What does your father do?”

Wow. I was expecting vanilla, but this didn’t even quality as a flavor. He was just keeping it rated G. I picked up a shot glass and tossed the clear liquid back. “He’s a judge.”

“Neji, you gotta spice it up a little,” Kiba rolled his eyes and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Sasuke. Kiba rubbed his hands together in preparation while Sasuke downed his shot. “Sasuke, truth or dare?”

“Is that even a question? Dare me.”

“Dare you to strip down to your boxers and stay that way until someone pukes.”

“That’s disgusting, Kiba,” Neji’s face twisted in disgust.

“Not if no one throws up,” Sasuke stated. The way he was staring at Kiba lead me to assume Kiba was going to say something similar before Sasuke beat him to the punch. He lifted his shirt over his head casually and unzipped his jeans.

“Hinata, it’s your turn to spin,” Neji nudged her.

“Right…” She spun the bottle. When it landed on Sasuke, again, a look of panic crossed her face. Now that I think about it, I think Hinata was a little intimidated by Sasuke. “Um, Sasuke. Truth or dare?”

Sasuke took another shot before answering, “Let’s go with truth.”

“Okay--what type of porn do you watch?”

The look on everyone’s face was a bit of surprise mixed with some other emotions. Kiba nodded proudly and leaned back.

Without breaking his composure, Sasuke stated, “Anything with a messy cream pie.”

I don’t think Sasuke even needs alcohol in order to release his deepest, darkest secrets. I leaned over and spun the bottle. Sasuke and Kiba knew full well how much I get into truth or dare when I’m drunk. I’m pretty sure that’s why this was the game they chose to start with. When the bottle pointed to Kiba, he raised his chin and put his hands on his hips.

“Gimme all you’ve got with a dare,” He took a shot and pounded his chest with a fist.

“Fuck, I’m stumped. Uh--” I’m not drunk enough for this. “Deepthroat anything in suite room.”

“Now that’s a good one,” Kiba winked and began crawling towards me.

“Not me, not me,” I furrowed my eyebrows and let my hands fall to my crotch. “Somethin’ else.” My eyes drifted towards Sasuke’s room and then back to Kiba to help him get the message.

“I think he wants you to choose one of my dildos,” Sasuke announced. “Naruto, if you wanted to just watch him suck a dick, all you had to do was ask.” The slender Uchiha stood up and face Kiba with his crotch in his face. Since he’d started the game naked, the outline of his cock was nearly visible in his boxers. Kiba licked his lips and grabbed at his member.

“Too fast,” I called out, shielding my eyes a bit. “Can’t you guys just wait till I’m a little drunker to do that shit in front of me?”

Both of them looked at my for a moment and then made eye contact with each other before smirking. Sasuke sat down and Kiba took a second shot instead of doing the dare.

When it came his turn to spin, he landed on Hinata and I immediately started to feel sympathy for the girl. There was no way Kiba was going to go easy on her.

“This outta be good,” Sasuke said as the front door opened. Chouji, Shikamaru, and some girl I didn’t recognize walked in. I fixated on her for a moment before tuning back into the game as Kiba was asking which Hinata wanted.

It took her a moment to get her shot down. She coughed a bit and answered, “Truth.”

“How old were you when you first fucked?”

Her eyes widened momentarily and she looked over at the new people joining us before she answered tentatively, “Um, I was fourteen.”

So she wasn’t a virgin, then? Funny, everything about her screamed innocence. I was thoroughly convinced she hadn’t had sex with anyone. Not that it was what I was hoping for or anything, it’s just difficult to see her taking cock. Not impossibly, believe me I’ve done it, but harder.

“So, she’s not all squeaky clean, hm?” There was something in Sasuke’s voice that I didn’t particularly like. Interest. Sasuke was one of a kind. Whenever he felt the slightest interest in a person, he became hellbent on using them to cum. Whether that meant getting a blowjob from them or full-on fucking them, he wouldn’t stop until it happened. Not only that, but he made it a point to brag about the various people he fucks. He couldn’t add Hinata to his list. If anyone had the right to add her to any lists, surely it would be me.

“I’ll bet it was a big one, too,” Kiba ran his tongue along his lip. “You don’t look like the type to settle for little dicks.”

“Alright, alright, shut up. It’s my turn,” Sasuke spun the bottle and folded his arms. The three who’d just showed up managed to squeeze in between Sasuke and Neji. The bottle landed on the new girl that I didn’t recognize. Sasuke poured a shot and slid it towards her. “Haku, truth or dare?”

She tilted her head and brought the shot up to her nose. “Looks like it’d just be easier to start off with dare now.”

Fuck, that was a sexy voice. A little lower and sultrier than most girls our age. I definitely wouldn’t mind hearing her scream my name.

“I dare you to measure your cock in front of everyone.”

What?

The faintest smirk appeared on Haku’s face and she made eye contact with me, “Oh, don’t let that ruin your erection. I’m sure I’d make a wonderful girl in your dreams. But I’m a dude.”

My what?

That’s when I looked down and noticed the bulge aching to get out of my jeans and unload. How could I have missed that? I only had one shot. Or--wait, I know I took a show right when the game started. And I took a shot with Hinata. Then I took a shot when they came in and...I need to watch my drinking.

He stood up and unzipped his pants and lowered them in front of us. Haku definitely had something to be proud about. Not only was he a gorgeous chick in retrospective, but he was also blessed with a ten and a half inch dick. Not many people around here could say that.

“Now that’s what I need in my life,” Kiba was chewing on his lip at this point. It’s obvious that I’m not the only one who’s got some stuff going on down stairs.

“This is such a drag,” Shikamaru sighed and spun the bottle. “Naruto, choose truth or dare.” He yawned towards the end of the sentence.

Shikamaru would be too lazy to come up with something really dirty for me to do. I know him.

“Dare.”

“Stick your dick in someone’s mouth or let someone stick theirs in your mouth.”

Stupid fucking stoned Shikamaru.

Fuck, maybe I should just take a shot. But Naruto Uzumaki doesn’t back down from dares. I’ve gotta do it. But who? If I choose any one person, I’ll never hear the end of it.

My fingers fumbled with my zipper and I unzipped quickly. My hard-on pushed at my boxers and I sighed when it finally sprang free. My ear twitched as someone around me groaned as well. Was it Kiba? Or Neji? Definitely not Sasuke.

Without a second thought, my hand found the back of Hinata’s head and I began to push it down. There was a sharp gasp that left her lips, but her lips wrapped around the tip perfectly and she immediately took it all in, not stopping until her nose was pressed against skin. My other hand found the back of her neck and I held her there.

“This can’t be allowed, can it?” Chouji asked?

“Anything goes, Chouji,” Neji said. He didn’t seem at all phased.

“While they’re gettin’ that do, why don’t you spin Chouji?”

It was obvious Chouji wasn’t as high as Shikamaru or Haku--maybe he’d met up with them after they smoked?

Hinata’s tongue move gentle around the slit on the head of my cock in a way that lead me to believe she’d done this more than once or twice. Still, this isn’t the way I’ve seen my cock sucked in the past. She wasn’t trying to be seductive or even trying too hard to get me off. She was just--hungry. The way her mouth devoured me...I’ve never had anyone take all of my cock so eagerly and not let up once. My hips started to move against her mouth and the others tried their best not to get distracted, though the game went by much slower. I still took shots during the blow job. After a minute or two, I let Hinata up and managed to get two shots down her throat before her tongue was back on my dick.

“Damn,” Kiba was lying on the ground after ten minutes of further playing. It was obvious he’d had more than enough to drink, but he wasn’t stopping just yet. “Where’d you learn how to suck dick, Hinata?” His voice was almost like a drunken whine as he palmed at his cock through his pants.

“Pull yourself together, Kiba,” Sasuke rolled his eyes. I’m not sure when, but within the last few minutes, he’d gotten mixed drinks together.

Hinata didn’t say anything back to Kiba. In fact, her rhythm wasn’t broken at all. My tongue rolled out of my mouth as I sat up a bit and gripped her head with both hands.

“That’s my boy!” Kiba yelled.

I rammed my cock down her throat at an unforgiving scream, gritting my teeth and letting my head fall back. Hinata hummed around my cock and that’s what sent me over the edge. Almost immediately, I was shooting hot ropes down her throat and bucking into her mouth wildly.

“Let’s get another shot for Naruto!” Kiba demanded. He’d already taken the liberty of pouring the shot himself. Hinata sat up and wiped her mouth. Her cheeks were red. Not only that, but she was breathing heavily. But--not in a bad way. No. I knew this look. She was into it. Way into it.

Hinata and I both took another shot and rejoined the game. A few more sexual things went on. Kiba got to jerk-off in front of us, Shikamaru gave Sasuke a lap dance, Chouji stuck a dildo up his ass, and other things that put some of us to shame. After about an hour, we stopped the game and Sasuke ended up drunkenly pitching his six-man tent up in the suite’s living room and demanding we get in.

Once we were all in, he proceeded to pretend he was driving the tent, which seemed pretty convincing until we all got into a crash.

We were all huddled together in the main room of the tent. Hinata and Neji were both lying on me. Haku and Shikamaru were cuddled up in a corner. And Sasuke and Kiba were all over Chouji.

“Six man tent--three rooms. We should swipe one before they’re occupied,” Neji whispered.

“No need,” Sasuke called out. “We’re all good friends here. It’s only 5:00. We’ve got all night to get to know each other better in this tent. What do you say, guys?”

Kiba and Neji exchanged looks before Kiba asked, “How about we invite a few more people, then?”

**“Sure,” Sasuke grinned. “The more the merrier.”**


	4. Make room

“We can make room, it’s all good,” Sasuke wrapped an arm around Shikamaru and the two of them moved away from the entrance of the tent so the newcomers could get in. Lee and Sai joined us with someone named Suigetsu and zipped the tent back up.

“Drink this,” Neji whispered and passed a shot to Hinata.

I watched her toss that one back easier than her first one. Then again, she’d had at least ten opportunities to practice. My eyes fell to her lips and I shifted a little when I remembered they’d been around my cock. So much for that whole non-sexual friendship thing we had goin’ on.

“I needa smoke,” Shikamaru groaned and shoved his hand into his pocket. “My high’s wearing off and this is starting to become a real pain.”

“I bet now you’re happy I rolled a joint before we left, hm?” Haku wagged his eyebrows and flicked the joint across the tent towards Shikamaru.

“There’s enough alcohol here. No need to waste your weed, Haku,” Chouji said.

“Too late,” Shikamaru was already halfway out of the tent.

“Mmm, keep goin’,” Kiba mumbled lazily from his corner of the tent. He was lying down with his legs spread apart and he writhed his hips against Haku’s swift hands.

“Don’t cum, yet,” Haku whispered. His hands worked over Kiba’s his skillfully.

“You’re drooling, Naruto,” Sasuke spoke in a slurred tone.

“Shut up, dick,” I could feel my face burn.

“Uh, Naruto,” Hinata’s eyes were heavy and her hand wrapped around my growing erection. Was she really down for round two? Was she that kind of girl? I hadn’t zipped up my pants from before, so it didn’t take much time for her fingers to get to my cock.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Kiba groaned. A string of pre-cum was leaking out of his tip.

“How big are you, Naruto? You’re not the shrimp I remember,” Sasuke grinned.

“Does it matter?” I rolled my eyes and then felt soft lips wrap around my cock. My head fell back, my jaw went slack and I closed my eyes. “Now that’s the stuff.”

I enjoyed the sensation and let out a satisfied sighed. All eyes were on my cock and the girl working on it. I have to admit, having so much attention was actually turning me on more. Maybe I’m the exhibition type? My hips rocked a bit and a soft hand came up to cup my balls.

“Fuck his mouth, Naruto,” A voice called out. Maybe Kiba? Wait…

His?

My eyes shot open just as Neji’s tongue flicked against the tip and I groaned at the sight. No, I’m definitely not into guys. I’ve never wanted to fuck a guy--and trust me, I’ve had plenty of opportunities to do so. But even so, Neji looked so fucking hot. He was just as cock-hungry as Hinata was. And as if she could read my mind, Hinata joined in. While her brother pleasured my tip, she ran her tongue along the base.

Neji looked just as hot as any chick who’s ever sucked me off. Desire was heavy in his eyes as he gave extra care to my balls.

I have to fuck him.

“Take this,” Sasuke held out an unfamiliar shot. It looked--rainbow? I didn’t ask him what it was before I drank it. “My own special blend.”

Sai was massaging Sasuke’s crotch with his mouth as he talked. Somehow, Sasuke managed to keep those boxers on his body as the night progressed, but that was about to change in the next few seconds. Had Sai even had anything to drink?

“You guys are a close bunch,” Suigetsu looked a little uncomfortable. He was one of the upperclassmen, so he didn’t hang with us as much. Man, this must’ve been a hell of a first impression.

“What’s wrong? After you won’t be able to keep up?” Kiba was holding Haku’s head down on his cock by now. The boy’s bare ass was sticking up and aimed directly at Lee who had had two shots and was already slurring his words.

Such a light weight.

“These are my friends, Suigetsu!” Lee exclaimed drunkenly. “They are good and close people. No need to worry. Just have a good time!”

Haku’s ass wiggled a bit and if Lee was going to say something else before that, we would never hear it. He got up on his knees and ran a hand along Haku’s cheeks. Lee’s bulge was faintly visible by now and I felt a little surge of jealousy.

I have to fuck Haku, too.

Over the next few minutes, we all fooled around. None of us had stopped drinking, but we definitely slowed the pace. Our main activity shifted to touching someone else’s body, drinking went into the background. Somehow, we’d all gotten mostly naked, with the exception of some people still wearing underwear.

Lee was taking shots as he and Kiba spit roasted Haku. Sasuke was watching Sai ride him while Suigetsu, who was starting to get a few more drinks in his system, watched the both with his dick in his hands.

And let’s not forget Hinata and Neji. They definitely came from a family of overachievers. I’m never had anyone ride me the way Hinata was. She was fast. Too fast for my brain to actually process. The sensation was too good--almost unbearable when you saddle it with the feeling of Neji sucking my balls.

“Switch places,” I demanded. My voice sounded eerily far-off. Hinata nodded and eased herself off my cock. Before she could get off of me, Neji gripped her hips and pushed her forward till she was practically sitting on my chest.

“No need for any of that,” Neji said. Hinata had made my cock nice and slippery for him, but it was still a tight squeeze. He lowered himself on my cock slowly and all the while, I noticed Hinata sitting back as well. When he started to move, she moved her hips to the same rhythm. And that’s when I noticed his cock lodged within her pussy. I can’t even begin to describe how hot it was. Something about Neji’s cock in Hinata while he rode me--I could’ve came at any minute just from the sight.

“Oh, fuck!” Kiba held down Haku’s head and judging by his motions, he was taking the opportunity to shoot a load down his throat. Pure ecstasy consumed him and for a moment, we made eye contact.

Who am I? Why do I feel this sudden desire to fuck everyone?

Because everyone can make me cum in different ways. So many holes--I can’t take it.

Kiba hadn’t tapped out, yet. When he pulled his dick from Haku’s mouth, a trail of cum came with it, “Give me a minute and I’ll be ready for another go,” He said to no one and to everyone at the same time. He crawled over bodies and unzipped the door of the tent. “I need a cigarette.”

Neji’s hole suddenly tensed around my cock and immediately brought my attention back to the two people on top of me. Neji’s hands were on Hinata’s waste. As he milked my cock, he was plowing into her and a mixture of his pre-cum and her cum was pooling into my belly button. Her moans were sharp and juvenile, like she was trying to keep up with his movements. So, is this what the two of them did when they practiced martial arts, then?

A strange moment came when he gripped her waist and stared at me over her shoulder. A look of sheer possession crossed his eyes and he increased the pressure of his thrusts. With every movement, he fucked another desperate whimper out of her while I watched. The sight made me a mixture of jealous, angry and turned on.

After what seemed like forever of that constant rhythm, his pace suddenly picked up. He dug his teeth into her neck and his ass tensed around my dick and fuck--it was the best feeling.

His hips bucked forward wildly as he came inside of her, his mouth went slack and his eyes fluttered. Their movements died down after a few more strokes and I realized Hinata came as well. She was completely still afterwards, holding herself up despite the ragged breath and worn out look in her eyes. This girl was spent.

The two of them shifted off me and Neji reach forward and unzipped the opening to another room in the tent. He nudged Hinata inside and crawled in himself. The two of them were obviously going to sleep.

I guess we’ve got room for people to sleep over. Especially after tonight, I’m definitely gonna spend most of tomorrow lying down.

“Naruto,” Sasuke gripped my shoulder with one hand and straddled me. His long erection poked me in the stomach and I swallowed. It was hard for him to hold himself up. I’m pretty sure he’d had the most drinks tonight. How was he not throwing up by now? I would’ve passed out by now.

“I need you to fuck me,” He said. His fingers wrapped around my tip and he aligned himself with my hole. I blinked a bit before I could register what happened. The idea of sleeping with my roommate sounds like a bad one. I mean, if we have sex on the regular it might get awkward to be seen with other people, right? What if he thinks I’m bad? Sasuke gripped my neck and forced my head up to make eye contact. “Get rid of those doubts and fuck, Naruto.”

Had I thought about fucking Sasuke before? Maybe so. We’ve been friends since before we came to the academy, our parents lived next to each other. I’ve probably caught myself looking at him in a sexual way once or twice when we were kids. Back when I was really curious about sex, I was ready to stick my dick in anything that would let me.

“I said fuck,” His grip tightened on my throat and he lowered himself on my dick, stopping when I was filling him halfway. “Fuck me.”

I hated looking him in the eye. He always used his eyes to trick me--I’m not even sure how. It was like some weird magic. Once Sasuke looks you in the eye, you’d to basically anything he tells you.

My hips bucked upwards and I was lodged completely within him. When he closed his eyes, I took it as an opportunity to get the upper hand. I gripped him and turned us over so I could be on top. I drove my knees into the floor of the tent and rammed my cock into him. He wasn’t prepared and his eyebrows knitted together in sheer frustration, then he relaxed. I kept up the rapid pace and let my head fall to his shoulder. Even now, he smelled like cinnamon. I had this theory that it’s because he eats too many cinnamon rolls.

I had the perfect angle. I cock scraped against his g-spot and he began to whimper. When I pulled out of him, firm hands gripped my ass cheeks and forced my back into him. I groaned and wrapped my arms around the boy beneath me.

“You stay right there, Mr. Uzumaki,” Haku whispered from behind me. His breath feathered my ear and his member traced along my crack. That was enough for me to try to wiggle away. I’m aware by not that sex with a guy is just as good as with a girl, but the idea of a dick in me? I can’t deal. That’s no way.

“I’m not going this,” I said, louder than expected.

“You’ll be fine,” Haku shifted his weight onto me, pinning me down. He slid into me slowly and let his length stretch me. It was the weirdest feeling--something I never thought I’d had to feel. Something I didn’t like.

“Get off,” A hiccup escaped my lips.

Haku shuttered on top of me and continued to ease his cock in like he didn’t hear me. My breathing faltered and I involuntarily moved my hips to match his initial thrust. The second forced my hips back down. The third kept me down. And the forth made both me and Sasuke whimper. Haku was big. He could possibly take the cake for being the biggest one in the tent, though I haven’t seen Shikamaru’s dick.

Yet.

I didn’t expect to moan, but I found myself spreading my legs and begging for more within a matter of seconds.

“Looks like you’re not so tough anymore,” A voice said above me. I looked up through my hair and saw Kiba staring down at me. It hadn’t even registered to me that he was hard against until his cock was in my mouth and his hands were planted on my head.

The whole dynamic was tiring. None of them gave me time to rest. With Sasuke writhing beneath me, Haku on top of me, and Kiba in front of me, I was at a loss. It was nearly impossible to keep up.

“Here, hold him,” Kiba pulled his dick out of my mouth as Haku straightened me up. A narrowed my eyes as he held a double shot up to my lips. “Take this, you’re gonna need it.”

**I gagged as the shot was shoved down my throat and tried to twist my head away. My vision began to blur at that point and someone grabbed a fistful of my hair. The last thing I could do before I passed out was groan.**


	5. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the orgy and Naruto's just trying to catch up with what happened.

“You alright, Naruto?” I woke up to Sasuke waving a hand above my face frantically. Though my vision was blurred, I could make out his outline anywhere. The space behind him was bright and blinding. God, who turned on the light? I shielded my eyes and sat up. No, scratch that.

I attempted to sit up.

As soon as I moved my upper half, pain shot through me like a bullet. Everything hurt. My head, my stomach, my mouth, my ass...not to mention so other parts that I didn’t even know could experience pain. I must’ve looked as fucked as I felt, because Sasuke’s laugh pounded through my head, causing my to shrink down and bring one palm up to my temple.

“Shut the fuck up,” I half-whined.

“What’s the matter? Party too much?”

Why didn’t he sound as awful as I felt? I’m pretty Sasuke everytime I looked at Sasuke the other night he had a shot either in his hand or sliding down his throat. But here he was, pestering me and...did I smell pancakes? No way in hell he could pull that off.

“Naruto!” Another unwelcome voice shot through the air.

“Kiba!” I barked back. My voice lacked the joy that his had and replaced it with venom. “Can you shut up?”

“Talk about a light-weight,” Kiba scoffed.

He was wearing an apron and had powder all over his face. How could he be cooking? He was just as fucked up as I was. Same with Sasuke.

“You look confused,” Sasuke stated.

“How are you two not on the floor?” I groaned.

“Because we’re not bitches,” Kiba chuckled.

Sasuke laughed, “You honestly don’t remember? We didn’t drink nearly as much as you did, Naruto.”

“But I saw you…”

“You saw us drinking,” Sasuke nodded. “But not pure vodka. Our shots were mixed. Not to mention everyone was shoving things down your throat the entire night. The objective wasn’t to get us drunk.”

“....it was to get me drunk?” I furrowed my eyebrows. If they wanted to get me drunk, all they’d have to do is tell me I should be drunk and it’d happen. No need for secrets and plans and objectives.

“Poor, innocent Naruto,” Kiba sighed and disappeared, going back to the kitchen.

“We have parties like that all the time, Naruto,” Sasuke settled down on the edge of my bed. “You just never come because you’re always fucking Ino.”

His voice grew more spiteful when he said her name. And he paused when he saw me flinch.

“But...you’re not fucking her anymore,” It was more of a question than an observation.

“It’s complicated,” My voice was weaker than I expected.

“Hm,” That’s why I liked Sasuke. He knew what was and wasn’t his business and he knew not to pry. “Anyway, those things happen quite after. Last night was the first time we all got drunk, though. Usually Shikamaru bring some weed and we smoke for a few hours. Sex while you’re high is unbelievable. Nothing like being drunk.”

“You say that like you think I’ll be doin’ that again,” I rolled my eyes.

“What’s the matter? You looked like you were havin’ fun.”

“I was drunk. Of course I was havin’ fun. But that was a once-only thing, Sasuke.”

“Don’t be a prude.”

“Get out, I have to get dressed,” I gestured to the thin sheets that were covering my body and Sasuke scoffed.

“You think it’s nothing I haven’t seen? Guess who tucked you in last night?”

There was a long pause.

“It was Lee, but I still watched.”

“No--don’t tell me I fucked Lee.”

Sasuke waved his hands, “No, Naruto. You dick was nowhere near Lee. But you were definitely enjoying Neji. Didn’t know you have a thing for him.”

“I don’t.”

“Sure was fuckin’ him like you did.”

“Get out, Sasuke,” I picked up my pillow and smacked him with it.

“Alright, alright, I’m gonna help Kiba. But be out of bed in ten minutes. Don’t want to kick off the weekend by staying in bed.”

 

Kiba, Sasuke and I ate breakfast and surprisingly I didn’t feel the need to throw any of it up because of the massive hangover. I credit Kiba for that. He’s had more hangovers than there are days in the week, it wasn’t surprising that he knew what to make for them and what not to make. The two of them went on talking about the other night like it was some sort of movie. I, on the other hand, tried my best to keep my full attention on my plate.

“Didn’t expect Haku to be that big,” Kiba licked his lips.

“I wasn’t surprised,” Sasuke shrugged. “Someone like him--he comes with his own special perks.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I broke in.

“Oh, now he’s interested,” Sasuke said to Kiba. “Only took ten minutes. We should’ve brought up Haku first.”

“Very funny,” I grumbled. Smart ass.

“Haku’s androgyny is what pulls people in. Dude looks like a lady,” Kiba chewed on his food and spoke. “It would only make sense that he’s got a big dick, too. The whole package. How’d it feel, Naruto?”

Shit.

I lowered my head. Was there even a correct response to that? My ass hurt. My ass definitely hurt. I wasn’t expecting to be penetrated, nor did I want to be. I think? I mean, sure it felt good. But my g-spot is literally up my ass, same as any other guy. So, of course it felt good.

“I hear we’re getting a new roommate,” Sasuke wiped his face with his napkin. “He’s supposed to move in later today.”

“Moving in on a Saturday? When’s that ever happen?” Kiba questioned.

“According to Tsunade, the kid comes from money. And he and his folks were on vacation during the week. Today’s the only day he can move in.”

“A rich roommate?” I grinned. “You know what that means?”

“It’s means he’ll be a dick,” Kiba interjected.

“It means we’ll be able to have nice stuff,” I said.

“He hasn’t even moved in and you’re already using him,” Sasuke shook his head.

“What’s the guy’s name?” Kiba asked.

Sasuke shrugged at that. I looked down at my watch--it was already noon. If that guy was going to move in, he would be doing it in the next few hours. Truth be told, I didn’t want to be here when he got here. And I knew for sure that Sasuke and Kiba didn’t want to be, either. Meeting the new guy would be fun, but meeting his parents was something we could all do without.

All of our families met each other when the three of us first moved in. And immediately, none of them liked each other. Sasuke’s other brother Itachi was his legal guardian, and he was a little high maintenance. My dad--er, foster dad if you wanna be technical, though he seemed a bit stuck up. Itachi thought Kiba’s folks smelled like wet dog and Kiba’s mom took it upon herself to hit on my dad. He declined and she’s hated him since.

That wasn’t the only reason we didn’t want to meet this guy’s people. It’s just that--parents are awkward as fun. And when they meet us, they know something’s up. We’ve have three different roommates since the semester started. There was one guy named Shino who’s dad took one look at the three of us and demanded his son be assigned to another suite. One guy named Omoi simply worried too often that we’ve had a police raid on our hands if we kept letting Shikamaru and his crew smoke in the suite. And then there was Nawaki--Granny Tsunade’s little brother. Apparently he was her half brother, there’s no way her mom was young enough to produce him. Not when Granny herself is ancient.

But one of us had to be here when they moved in. It was a rule for moving in during the middle of the year. To make sure nothing was stolen or there wasn’t an extra key made.

“I’ll stay,” Kiba spoke up. Sasuke and I raised our eyebrows at him and he added. “You two are already inseparable, it was like I’d already lost, anyway.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes for what felt like the eighth time today. Or was that me?

“If you’re gonna be a little bitch about it, I’ll stay,” I rested my hand on the table. All this gravity was making me nauseous.

“Thanks, Cum dump,” He exclaimed and Sasuke immediately jumped up and yanked him out of the room.

Cum dump? What the fuck did he call me? I bolted up, but the sudden movement was too overwhelming for me to continue standing. What did he mean by that? Wait a minute.

Did...Haku…?

And that’s what pushed me over the edge. That’s what made me fall to the ground and puke up what little breakfast I go down. I heard Kiba yell something from the living room and then I collapsed beside the vomit.

So, I passed out again. And I woke up in my bed again. But Sasuke wasn’t there. And neither was Kiba. The suite was entirely empty. I muttered a profanity and rolled over onto my stomach to look at the clock. It was half past three. How was I out for another 3 hours, though? How did I already lose so much of my day?

As if the universe wanted to remind me that I didn’t, in fact, have a day, there was a noise at the front door. The noisy lock broke through the suite. I sat up and reached for the nearest T-shirt before lifting myself out of bed.

Right, the damn new roommate finally decided to show up. I dragged my feet as I left my room. Might as well make myself available for helping them move in shit. As I turned the corner,  my eyes took in red hair and pale skin. I looked the guy up and down. Was he wearing eyeliner?

“Hi…” I halted. “Uh, I’m Naruto.”

The guy’s eyes were locked on mine and he stared at me with this--this emptiness. But like he was staring into my soul. Creepy.

“Gaara,” He muttered, still staring at me. “That is my name.”

“Gaara,” I repeated. Seemed easy enough to remember. “So, where are your folks?”

“It’s only me,” He said. “No one else will be helping me move in.”

Weird.

“Okay--what about your stuff? You need help carryin’ up any more bags or boxes?”

“No, I don’t have much. I can move it myself. Thank you,” He turned and walked towards the other end of the suite where he and Kiba’s rooms were.

This was the rich kid we were going to live with? All in all, I watched him carry four bags and one large chest into his bedroom before he show the door, leaving me dumbfounded in the living room. That didn’t necessarily go like I expected it to go. And he wasn’t the type of guy I expected to share a home with. Not to sound like a total dick.

After about ten minutes of waiting, I decided there was no point in sticking around. He obviously didn’t want to make conversation and I wasn’t going to sit in the suite all day on a Saturday afternoon.

I threw on my old jogging suit and tied a black bandana around my forehead. Sasuke and Kiba were probably out smoking with someone. That was pretty much the only thing to do around here on a Saturday afternoon. And since Shikamaru was the most prominent dealer on campus, there was little doubt that they were with him.

He lived a few doors down from us with Chouji and two other guys that I’d never met. I didn’t spend too much time around them, because I didn’t see the appeal of getting high. I’ve smoked once so far and I felt nothing. I’m thoroughly convinced it’s just a placebo. Still, that shouldn’t make hanging out with them completely boring.

I stepped up to the door and knocked. Almost immediately, I heard frantic scrambling and whispered yelling on the other side of the door.

“Sasuke!” I sighed.

The noise ceased.

Kiba opened the door and yanked me in by my collar.

“Are you crazy, knocking like that? I almost jumped out the window,” He growled.

The entire living room was fogged, smoke settled in the air and the aroma punched me in the face. My eyes shifted to everyone in the room. Kiba, Sasuke, and Chouji. They all looked sufficiently stoned, except for Shikamaru. But I think stoned is his default mood.

“Christ, what have you guys been doing?” I narrowed my eyes and trudged through the smoke.

“Is that a serious question?” Shikamaru plopped down on his couch, followed by Sasuke.

“Recalling last night’s events. Filling Shikamaru in on what he’d missed out on,” Sasuke looked at Shikamaru as he finished his sentence, leaning closer to him.

Shikamaru didn’t seem phased, “I don’t know if that’s the right way to word it. Sounds like I missed a whole lot of nothing. I don’t see the point in mindlessly fucking in a tent. Seems kind of juvenile to me.”

“Someone sounds jealous,” Kiba teased.

Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath and picked up the bong on the table.

“Did you meet him?” Sasuke asked me.

I nodded with a little bit of uncertainty. Technically I did meet him, but Sasuke was asking an entirely different question. A question I didn’t really know the answer to. What was he like?

“He came in and shut himself in his room,” I shrugged and sat down next to Shikamaru.

Kiba laughed, “At least we know he won’t be much trouble. I’ll take reclusive over straight up dick any day.”

“His name’s Gaara,” I told them. “His parents didn’t even help him move in. He was able to carry everything up with him on a cart. Didn’t even bring his own food.”

“Hope he doesn’t expect me to share mine,” Kiba snorted.

“We’ll be decent roommates,” Sasuke raised his voice in the most nonchalant way. “If he needs anything, we’ll give it to him. If he leaves, we’ll get someone else. And the next might not be so passive.”

“He’s got a point,” Shikamaru exhaled a cloud of thick smoke and passed the bong to Sasuke. “You might not get that lucky next time.”

“Lucky? The guy practically stared me down,” I scoffed.

“Could’ve been worse,” Shikamaru stated. He light the bowl of the bong for Sasuke and watched him inhale.

“Is he cute?” Kiba asked me.

How the hell was I supposed to know that? “I wasn’t looking for that.”

“We all know your type, Naruto. Femininity makes you squeal like a bitch,” He chuckled.

“Right,” Shikamaru interjected. “Mind filling me in on that?”

“There’s nothing to tell,” I told him.

“Not what I’m hearing.” Shikamaru was always so calm, even when he was jabbing at people. How does he do that? Was he just that stoned?

“We all fucked while you were enjoying your joint,” Sasuke shrugged. “That’s pretty much what you missed. Then again, that’s what you always miss, isn’t it?”

“I like to know where my stuff’s going in those types of situations. Sticking it in whatever hole’s available isn’t my style,” He explained. “Not to knock your habits. I don’t care what you guys do, just leave me to my own things.”

“In other words, you went to jack off while we were getting down?” Kiba asked.

“Sure, let’s go with that,” There was really no getting under Shikamaru’s skin. “So, Naruto, you fucked Haku.”

He didn’t look at me. Instead, he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. I sat there with my jaw dropped and searched for something to say. Why would I admit out loud that I had sex with another dude? I mean, yeah, most of them were there when it happened. Hell, I even fucked Sasuke. But Haku was different--he was inside of me. It felt right and brutal at the same time. After I woke up the second time, I remembered a little more of the other night. I’d had a painfully hard erection while he was inside of me, even though I was out cold. I woke up a couple times during, but I couldn’t really focus long enough.

“Haku fucked him,” Kiba announced it for me. “Not the other way around. You should’ve seen it. Naruto actually looks better when he’s bent over. Who knew?”

“I’m going to punch you in the mouth,” I said through gritted teeth.

“Why don’t you smoke, Naruto?” Sasuke slid the bong towards my side of the table. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“I don’t feel bad,” I pointed out. “He just won’t shut the fuck up about it.”

“Then it’ll make you not give a shit,” Sasuke’s voice dropped to a dangerous level. One that he only used when he really wanted to get through to you. A voice that was like a snake. It could strangle you to death with it’s words.

I picked up the bong and studied it. I’ve never used anything like this. They handed me a lighter and I started at them one by one to see how I did this.

“Just light the bowl and inhale,” Shikamaru sighed, still staring at the ceiling.

I did as he said and inhaled for--I don’t even know how long. Till my lungs hurt and then I coughed out the contents of my lungs. There was still thick smoke in the neck of the bong, which Kiba grabbed away from me and claimed as his own.

“I don’t see a reason to regret what you did,” Shikamaru said to me. “Ultimately the only reason it’s so bad is because you believe it is.”

“What?” I sat up.

“There are worse things than sex with Haku. Though, I would keep that to yourself. His boyfriend’s the violent type,” Shikamaru shut his eyes.

“His boyfriend?” I didn’t know he had a boyfriend? I don’t do well with these types of things. Word always get out.

“Zabuza, right?” Chouji grunted. “Damn, that guy’s the worst. I hate his guts.”

“He’s got no problem knocking Haku out for any little thing,” Shikamaru said. “Just imagine what he’d do to you if he found out you fucked his boyfriend?”

Shikamaru’s voice leaked with an emotion that I’d never exactly picked up on him having. He always seemed so impenetrable. Like nothing got to him and there was no way to throw him off. But was that jealousy I was getting? A tiny shred of anger?

“I’ve never heard of him,” I said.

“Of course, you haven’t. You’ve been avoiding his class like the plague. He’s the head gym coach.” Shikamaru noted.

“What?” So, Haku was involved with a teacher? Good for him--bad for me. His boyfriend haven’t some type of authority didn’t help me in the slightest, especially if he found out about what happened.

“As long as no one from the other night spills any beans, we should be fine,” Sasuke said nonchalantly.

“Don’t be too worried, Naruto,” Shikamaru told me. “Zabuza’s easy to avoid, anyway.”

“Right…” I wanted to feel nervous, I really did. That’s the natural emotional reaction to something like this, right? To feel nervous--scared shitless, even? But I felt nothing. My eyes drifted to the ceiling, just like Shikamaru. I sighed and shook my head. “Wow, I really didn’t sign up for this.”

“If it’s so bad, then don’t have sex with Haku, again,” Shikamaru suggested it like it would answer all of my problems. And he was sort of right--fucking Haku once wasn’t nearly as bad as fucking him again. If I just left it at that, I won’t be in any more trouble than I already am. Besides, I didn’t like a dick in my ass that much. Not enough to actively pursue it.

But damn, that felt good. I shifted on the couch as I remembered the feeling of Haku’s cock filling me up. The mixture of pleasure and pain was unparalleled so far. And he had all of the right movements…

I licked my lips and brought my knees up to my chest to mask my developing erection.

These fucking thoughts. Where are they even coming from?

“Are you alright, Naruto?” Sasuke asked me. I snapped back to attention and nodded dumbly.

Kiba and Sasuke’s eyes were on me, but Shikamaru and Chouji seemed to have other things on their mind. Or maybe they just didn’t want to draw any more attention towards me? Or maybe they didn’t care?

“I’ve--gotta go. I gotta do--the thing,” I blinked and stood up. When I reached the front door, Kiba called out for me, but I kept going. He didn’t follow me out.

“You haven’t called me in days,” Ino clung to my sleeve and melted into me. I pursed my lips and tried to look anywhere but at her as I paced further into her apartment. At this point, I was desperate for a fuck. I was able to conceal my boner long enough to get to someone who could relieve it. Ino was the only one I was fucking on the regular. As much as I didn’t want it, my body was in dire need.

I plopped down on the couch and she was immediately on top of me, straddling me.

“You’re doing a terrible job of obeying, Naruto,” She taunted, rolling her hips against me. It sent a mixture of ecstasy and hatred through me. My hands instinctively grabbed her waist to guide her motions. She giggled when I sighed and gripped my cock through my pants. “I think I have to remind you that you’re mine.”

“I don’t belong to you,” I was nearly breathless.

She squeezed my bulge and shook her head, “If you can’t say the right thing, then don’t say anything at all.”

I narrowed my eyes and channeled all of my hatred into the stare, “Just get me off.”

She paused for a moment and a look of annoyance crossed her features, “There you go, again.”

Still, she stripped down to nothing and hovered above me, unzipping my pants to reveal my throbbing member. The annoyed look was quickly replaced with one of utter satisfaction as she lowered herself onto my cock.

“I’ll never get used to how big you are, Naruto,” You should see Haku.

Fuck, stop thinking about that. He’s not here and you’re not interested in him.

But still, his cock was a force to be reckoned with. I felt my cock twitch inside of Ino, something that she also felt judging by the look on her face. She bit her lip as I pumped upwards. I was still a little high from the one hit of the bong--I guess that’s the downside of never really smoking weed. I was able to get high easily. Since I was high, I couldn’t control my thoughts as well as I’d like to. They kept drifting back to Haku--and even Kiba. I’d never been facefucked before, but that was unbelievable. If that was what girls felt when I did it to them, they were benefitting more than I was.

_So, you like sucking dick, then?_

I furrowed my eyebrows at the thought. It didn’t sound right at all. Not exclusively dick. Pussy was good, too. Maybe both?

Ino tightened around me and bucked wildly against me.

Yes, definitely both.

**But I’ve had my fill of girls--at least for the time being. The feeling of cock was new and exciting--I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I had to have more.**


	6. Mind fucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another get-together occurs in Naruto's suite.

I’m not sure what happened. It was like that declaration in my head of liking cock was trying to prove itself. I almost didn’t recognize myself. Girls were fun to fuck--and I still did it. But when I added dick to the menu, this turned into a whole new story.

I was on my knees, worshiping his cock with my mouth. My fingers ran up and down the length, smearing the spit and pre-cum. His trembling fingers ran through my hair and I made eye contact with him. Honestly, I didn’t pin Chouji for the sexual type. I mean, yeah, he was there that night, but I didn’t watch him nor was I anywhere near him. But I wish I was.

He was big and rough. Chouji’s cock was nine inches of thickness and he knew how to use it. And it was because of him that I had to learn how to deepthroat fairly quickly.

He had no self control and fucked my face like it was the last thing he was going to do. He was a wild fuck, just the way I liked ‘em.

“Take it all,” He demanded, pushing my head down on his cock. His hips rocked against my mouth and I could feel his heart beating. He rode my face for a full minute before he came down my throat. His rough grunts lessened in their intensity with every thrust.

“There you go,” He cooed to my, pulling his cock out of my mouth. I immediately began to gag and wipe off my mouth. “I don’t know when you became such a slut, Naruto, but keep it up.”

He meant when I started fucking guys.

I stood up and grabbed my shirt off the headboard before I walked to the door. Chouji called out a tired goodbye before I got to the living room. Shikamaru was on the couch watching some sort of cartoon. I think I’d see it before, but never in it’s entirety. A juvenile comedy, I think.

“Looks like you’re finally done,” There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, what’s it to you?” I pulled on my shirt. Shikamaru’s been a bigger dick as usual, and not in the good way. Unlike before when he expressed neutrality towards me, now he was full on rude. I mean, sure, I was fucking one of his roommates. But it wasn’t any different from me fucking Ino or someone else in the group.

“Hope you’re using a condom. Wouldn’t want to catch something,” He muttered. There was a moment of silence between us and I saw him bite his lip.

“Whatever,” I rolled my eyes and went out the front door.

Sasuke was back in the suite attempting to watch a horror film with Gaara. It wasn’t going the way he planned. The three of us had decided to give the kid a chance. He wasn’t the most annoying person in the world--in all honesty he was kind of cute in a murderous way. We agreed to try to include him on more things. Smoking, playing video games, watching movies. Sasuke was curled up on the far end of the couch while Gaara remained unphased by the plot of the film.

“This makes no sense,” He said lowly.

“You guys look stupid,” I scoffed and shut the door behind myself.

“Looks like someone’s back. So, what’d he do this time?” Sasuke asked, immediately perking up. “Did you get a picture?”

Sasuke and I were getting closer, and I didn’t even think that was possible. Who knew we would bond over sex? Since the two of us were finally on the same page in that area, our conversations went a little more smoothly. Mostly chatting about sexual details.

“I told you, I’m not talkin’ a picture,” I chuckled and took the spot between them on the couch. “Where’s Kiba?”

“He’s at some study session. Found out he’s got to get an A on this next exam to be able to pass Chemistry. Orochimaru-sensei just refuses to go easy on him sometimes,” Sasuke shrugged innocently. So, Kiba was out getting fucked instead of actually doing his homework? Typical. So, were all three of us just terrible sexual deviants? How is Gaara gonna survive this?

But he seemed to be taking it well. He didn’t seem to care when we all spilled our details. He remained among us, though he didn’t speak. Maybe he was visualizing them? To be honest, he wouldn’t have to do that if he just asked. No doubt one of us would be willing to take one for the team.

“Anyone comin’ over tonight?” I asked.

“Neji and Shikamaru are coming over now. I think they invited a few people,” Sasuke said. “Tonight’s a smoke night.”

“C’mon, why don’t we get a few beers?” I wasn’t a big fan of smoking. I still haven’t ever been exceptionally high. I don’t think it had a very big affect on me.

“If you pay for beers, you can have them,” Sasuke murmured. “Itachi’s not gonna use any more of his money--he cut me off for the month.”

“I thought he spoiled you rotten?” I asked coyly.

“Don’t be a perv, I wouldn’t fuck my own brother,” Sasuke spat out defensively.

“Calm down, that’s not what I was sayin’,” Sasuke used to tell me about the times Itachi would catch him naked. We were both thoroughly convinced it wasn’t an accident. See, Itachi had pictures of Sasuke all around the house, especially in his bedroom. His fascination with his younger brother, mixed with all of the circumstances in which he’d accidentally walked into Sasuke’s room while he was naked--it was linked. According to Sasuke, Itachi even rubbed one out while watching him sleep--or at least he thought Sasuke was asleep.

“Anyway, we’re smoking,” Sasuke grunted. “It’ll be fine.”

“Whatever.”

“You gonna chill tonight, Gaara?” Sasuke rested his forearm on the back of the couch and nudged Gaara with his other hand. Suddenly, he was in that mode. The one where he was really nice to you but ultimately wanted something. Usually it was sex.

“I’m tired,” Gaara said.

“Come on, you’ll have fun. Maybe we can turn it into a group sleepover. I know Naruto enjoyed out last one…”

“Sasuke!” I barked.

“I don’t care what happened. I want no part in this one,” Gaara told us.

“Half an hour--that’s all I’m askin’ for,” Sasuke insisted.

Gaara’s poker face remained, but he nodded, “Thirty minutes.”

He was here. Sitting across from me. Haku hadn’t so much as laid eyes on me since he arrived. Instead, he kept his attention on the bong that was being passed around. I noticed the fingerprints embedded in his wrists--as if he were struggling to get away from someone. Wait, he did have that boyfriend. Zabuza? Could he really be beating Haku that badly? There were faint fingerprints around his throat, though the looked like they were weeks old.

Still, even with all the bruises he still looked irresistible. I don’t know when I started to fully embrace my attraction to him.

“You’re drooling,” Kiba whispered in my ear. He’d been massaging my thigh under the table for the past fifteen minutes and I realized that high Kiba is really horny. I licked my lips and looked down at the table. They were rolling blunts to pass around with the bongs. When Sasuke said this was a smoking night, he wasn’t kidding.

Gaara hadn’t left. I guess he was enjoying the attention from Sasuke. Right now, the Uchiha was draped around him and chuckling like an idiot. God, he was blushing. This kid wasn’t like us. If Sasuke didn’t watch out, Gaara was gonna end up falling for him. And that’s one problem we don’t need in the suite.

I strained my ear in an attempt to make out what Sasuke was whispering to him.

“...8 inches....” Sasuke’s words came to me in bits and pieces. “....yours….”

Sasuke, please, man.

“Rolling a blunt’s different than rolling a joint,” Shikamaru said. “I need more than a few seconds to do this shit.”

He already had three rolled, and now he was working on the last one. There was no way we’d b e able to mask the smell of all of this--but that was a worry for the future. Once they were all ready, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Haku sparked them up and passed them. I can’t begin to explain how much smoke filled the room at that point. After five minutes of smoking, all of our eyes became bloodshot.

“Those are some weird freckles,” Kiba leaned into me and poked my cheek with his finger. “Like little whiskers. Are you a kitty?”

What the hell was he talking about?

Sasuke’s lips were all of Gaara’s neck at this point, leaving deep red marks all over his skin. Gaara looked a bit uncomfortable, but he let Sasuke continue. And I didn’t doubt it felt good, too. Sasuke is good at what he does, no denying that.

Haku leaned against Shikamaru. His eyes were fluttering, but he was speaking. Shikamaru leaned his head down to listen and smirked.

“Unbelievable,” He told Haku, chuckling. “Fine. Do what you want.”

And for the first time, Haku and I made eye contact. I drew in a breath and held the connection, trying my hardest not to blink. He could look away.

He stood up and smoothed out his shirt before walking off--in the direction of my bed room? I glanced around and noticed no one looked up from what they were doing. We were all sufficiently stoned. I think it’s safe to say I was safe.

I stood up and followed him into my bedroom where I shut the door and locked it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up to press me against the wall. Part of me was shocked. I knew he was strong, but this was completely unexpected. He rolled his hips into me and I felt the outline of his thick member.

“I need you to get these off,” He lowered me to the ground in order for me to take off my pants. I did so in less than thirty seconds and he had me back in the air. His cock was pressed against my hole and leaking with pre-cum. How long had he been wanting to fuck me? This was far too turned on for a spur of the moment thing.

“Stick out your tongue.”

Once again, I did as I was told. Haku stuck a tiny sheet of paper on my tongue.

“Keep it in your mouth for as long as you can, then swallow it,” He directed me. “It’ll make this a little more pleasant.”

What did he mean by that?

I didn’t get time to think before he forced his cock inside me. He gripped my thighs and pushed downward, impaling me on his member. My head hit the wall behind me and I whimpered.

Right, that’s what his cock felt like. So good--just like I remember. God, I missed this.

He fucked me against the wall, lubricating my ass with his own pre-cum. His thrusts were hard, painful even. The thought to ask him to soften up crossed my mind, but I didn’t want to throw him off. He was scraping against my prostate in the best way, I couldn’t stop him.

“Fuck,” He shuddered and jerked suddenly. He was going to cum.

“Not yet,” I begged. “More.”

He ignored my plea and grasped me tighter. His breathing was heavy and ragged and the best noise I think I’d ever hear. He pulled out and jerked his cock, aiming it at my stomach. An irresistible noise left him when he came, shooting thick white ropes all over me.

I leaned in to kiss him, but he caught me by my chin and shook his head.

“Save the intimacy for another time, Naruto,” He said, still trying to catch his breath.

I swallowed in frustration and something went down my throat. I must’ve made a look, because Haku chuckled.

“I’m surprised you didn’t swallow the paper during,” He said.

“What is it, anyway?”

“You mean you just put strange things in your mouth whenever a stranger tells you to? That can’t be very healthy,” He said coyly.

He lowered me to the ground and straightened himself out.

“Might want to change shirts,” He waved a hand before opening the bedroom door and stepping out.

I looked down at my cum-stained t-shirt. It had seeped through to my stomach and I could feel the substance drying on my skin. I sighed and attempted to walk towards my dresser. I didn’t get off, but my legs felt as wobbly as any orgasm would’ve made them feel.

I grabbed the easiest shirt to find, there was no point in rummaging through to find a certain one. After I swapped them out and managed to re-organize myself, I walked back out into the living room.

Everyone was stoned off their asses.

More people had arrived in the short time Haku and I were in my room. There were a good twenty or so people in my suite, some of them I hadn’t even met yet.

“Naruto,” I whirled around to come face to face with Hinata. Her cheeks were red and she kept her eyes on the ground, but she seemed to be smiling. “It’s good to see you, again.”

Wait, that’s right--I hadn’t seen Hinata since that night.

Neji came up behind her and held up a tightly rolled joint. She hesitated for a moment before taking it. She took a short drag before trying to pass it back to him. He shook his head and said, “It’s yours.”

She looked at the joint with mild confusion.

“Not very big on smoking?” I asked.

“Not with others,” She admitted. “Neji and I usually do it alone.”

I scoffed, “Are we still talkin’ about smoking?”

She flinched for a moment and looked away, quickly bringing the joint to her lips. Sasuke and Gaara caught my attention in the corner of the room. Sasuke was pinning him to the wall by his wrists and grinding against him while he attacked his neck. Poor Gaara looked a little bit uncomfortable. He struggled to get Sasuke off of him, though he was too high to even move.

“I’ll be right back,” I mumbled to Hinata and made my way over to them. I nearly tripped over a collapsed Chouji--he’d chosen to nap on the ground.

“Sasuke,” I raised my voice over the background music Shikamaru played. “I gotta talk to you.”

“I’m busy,” His lips barely left Gaara’s neck, who continued to squirm underneath him.

“Sasuke, we gotta talk.”

“Get lost, Naruto.”

“Sasuke!” I grabbed his shoulder and forced him around.

“The fuck is your problem?” He shoved me backwards. “What do you want?”

I pulled him by his arm into the nearest hall and shoved him against the wall, “What the hell do you think you’re doin’? You wanna ruin shit with this roommate?”

“What are you talkin’ about?”

“You’re all over him and he’s not interested,” Did he seriously not understand?

“He never said anything to me about it,” Sasuke grunted. “You need to keep your nose out of other people’s business.”

“He’s not into it, Sasuke.”

“Everyone’s into me,” Sasuke grinned. “That’s the thing. Even if you don’t want me, you want me. Isn’t that right, Naruto?”

Damn it, he’s stubborn.

“It’s not--”

“We’ve got drinks!” Kiba burst through the front door and I was immediately hit with a wavy of confusion. I could’ve sworn he was already here. Where did he go? When did he leave? He was holding two handles of vodka. Behind him, Sai carried in the juice for the chasers.

“It’s a party, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered in my ear before patting my shoulder. “Let loose.”

He didn’t go back to Gaara. Instead, he slipped out to the balcony. Gaara didn’t seem affected--his face still lacked any real emotion other than disinterest. I expected him to get up and go to his room, but he sunk down to the couch. Shikamaru held out a pipe to him.

“There you are,” I tensed up as Ino rounded the corner and locked arms with me. “I haven’t seen you in days.”

Fuck.

“Why’re you here?” I ended things with Ino. The last time we slept together, I told her I was done. Unfortunately, she can’t take the hint. Any excuse to be around me, she takes. Following me around, trying to push me into discreet rooms, the whole thing.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” She asked in a flirty tone.

“Get off me, Ino,” I twisted out of her grip. “You can stay, but stay away from me.”

I was able to get away from her without any type of protest, aside from the pout on her lips. I rejoined Hinata and Neji in the corner of the room. The two of them were fairly close--too close for me to actually get in a word. It was moreso Neji than Hinata. She wanted to include me, but Neji had this weird possessive thing going on. Every time Hinata said anything to me, he’d pass the pipe back to her and urge her to smoke.

I’d been hearing rumors about the two of them around school lately. Apparently the Hyuga family’s got some skeletons in the closet. Their dad was caught getting a blow job from his twin brother. Or maybe it was the other way around? Either way, that’s why the two of them were sent to Konoha Academy. Authorities didn’t think that was a fit environment for kids to grow up in. Kids around school started to assume the same about Hinata and Neji, since they were so close and Neji automatically had a stick up his ass every time a guy spoke to Hinata.

Since I basically had a threesome with them both, I can verify all of it. But I didn’t go around the school telling people. These small get-togethers that we had seemed to have the unofficial rule that we wouldn’t speak of it outside of the event itself. Not to anyone who wasn’t there. It was partially a privacy thing. But most of the reasoning was chalked up to the fact that we’d all get thrown out of the academy if authorities found out.

“Toss it back, Naruto!” Kiba stumbled into my arms and shoved a glass at me. The liquid was red with little fruits swimming around. “My own little mix.”

I took a sip of the mysterious drink and let me tell you--Kiba’s bartending was no joke. It’s pretty much what he aimed to be after school. Working at a bar or a night club. So, he put everything he had into our drinks.

“This is--” I paused. Wait, I can taste it. No, like literally taste every particle of the drink. I stared at the glass for a moment before setting it back down. When I glanced around the room, it was almost like a panorama--everyone was completely still. Or was I just moving too quickly?

“You okay?” Kiba slapped my cheek lightly. “Did I make it too strong for you, lightweight?”

“I don’t think it matters how much alcohol you give him at this point,” Haku chuckled from the couch. He was straddling Shikamaru’s lap and grinding into him while the seemingly disinterested Shikamaru held Haku’s waist to keep him from falling. Though most of his attention was on his conversation with Gaara.

What was that feeling? Jealousy? I had no clue Haku was interested in Shikamaru. Part of me wanted to throw a tantrum, but this was a party. No room for that. On the bright side, Shikamaru had other things on his mind.

“You look like you’re gonna fall over,” Kiba’s voice sounded far off. He gripped my arm and pulled me. In that moment, my body literally felt like air. I landed on the couch and my body bounced for a good fifteen seconds. “Stay there, finish your drink or somethin’.”

I was sitting right next to Shikamaru and Haku. I could feel my throat drying up as I tried to not be aware of them. But it was nearly impossible with Haku rolling his hips like that. Not only that, but the way he groaned into Shikamaru’s neck. How could Shikamaru stand to ignore that irresistible sound? I could hear it from here.

I must’ve been more focused on his movements than I thought, because I didn’t see his hand moving until I felt that pressure on my cock through my clothes. The feeling was overwhelming. So fucking overwhelming.

My eyes drifted down to Shikamaru and Haku’s grinding crotches. Haku’s erection was pressed against his jeans, begging to be let out. So, he really was as insatiable as people said he was. I guess my two experiences weren’t enough to measure that. Shikamaru, on the other hand, didn’t have a massive bulge. I’d say he was more interested in smoking in this moment than anything else--maybe his conversation with Gaara, as well. Still, that didn’t see to stop Haku from working on both of us.

“You’re definitely a long way from home,” Shikamaru chuckled at Gaara. His hands never left Haku’s waist. It was like he could multitask with someone riding his dick.

“I am. But this place is better,” Gaara stated surely.

“Thanks,” It came out of me like a groan. I let my head fall back on the couch and my eyes were partially closed.

“Even Sasuke, hm?” Shikamaru sounded amused.

“Yes,” There wasn’t any hesitation in Gaara’s voice. “Even Sasuke.”

Haku’s hand let my junk and rested on Shikamaru’s chest. He pressed it forehead against Shikamaru’s in an attempt to get attention.

“It’s rude to interrupt a conversation,” Shikamaru shoved Haku off of him in the most nonchalant way possible. He fell on me and huffed, though he stayed in my lap.

“You’re such a child,” Hake mumbled and cut his eyes away from Shikamaru, focusing on me. In an obnoxiously loud voice, he asked me, “Did you enjoy me fucking you earlier, Naruto?”

Heads turned towards us and some conversations ceased.

“When did you two have the time to fuck? I haven’t even gotten laid, yet,” Kiba sounded frustrated.

“Don’t do this, now,” Shikamaru grumbled at him.

“You always take my cock like a champ,” Haku pressed on. “Whining and wiggling around. Such a good little slut.”

I had no clue why he was talking to me like this, but if his job was to get me hard then he succeeded.

“I was surprised your hole was still tight,” He admitted to me. “I heard you’ve been fucking guys left and right since I got to you.”

“Haku, stop it,” Shikamaru continued to mumble, though he looked thoroughly disinterested in whatever Haku had to say.

“I just--” I was cut off by Haku.

“How many people in this room have you fucked?” He asked me.

I glanced around and began counting with my eyes. There was Chouji and Sasuke and Ino--who else? Neji and Hinata--I only gave Kiba a blowjob, so I’m not quite sure if he counts.

“Good job, Uzumaki,” Haku ruffled my hair and lifted himself off me.

I sat there dumbfounded as he walked away.

“He’s a dick,” Shikamaru said to me. “Don’t take anything he does to heart.”

“What just happened?”

“Nothing you need to worry about. C’mon, let’s smoke this on the balcony,” He stood up and held up a blunt, He held out his other hand to help me up and the three of us filed outside--I guess Gaara took a real liking to Shikamaru. Then again, nearly everybody did.

“It’s chilly out,” I commented.

“Then get a jacket, you live here,” Shikamaru sparked up the blunt.

The idea of going back into that smoke filled room--I wasn’t into it. Not right now, at least. And not while so many problematic people were roaming around.

He passed the blunt to Gaara, first, “Don’t fall for Haku.”

“Who said I was falling? I’ve had sex with him, that doesn’t equal love,” I stuttered.

“He’s got a way of taking over your mind,” He said.

The blunt came to me and I took a long drag. Smoking over the course of the night kind of numbed my lungs, so I was able to inhale more without feeling the burn.

“What? By giving you the best sex of your life?”

“You’re into him, aren’t you? Doesn’t matter how he gets into your head, bottom line is that he can do it.”

“May I speak?” Gaara faced outwards, looking onto the rest of campus. “I agree with Shikamaru. Just from what I have seen.”

“No one was askin’ you,” I handed the blunt over to Shikamaru.

“Don’t lash out on your roommate for trying to help. That’s in bad taste,” Shikamaru dusted himself off.

A moment of silence passed through us.

“Is that the reason you’ve been a douche to me? Did he get in your head, too?” I asked Shikamaru.

The stoner chuckled and leaned his head, “I can’t even begin to explain my relationship with Haku, nor why I’ve been acting this way.”

“Why don’t you at least try?”

“I’m not into Haku--first and foremost. We’re just friends, sort of. His bullshit gets in the way of our relationship, so we cut ties every once in awhile.”

“That doesn’t explain anything. Looks to me like you two are closer than friends.”

“Careful, Naruto,” He passed the blunt on to Gaara. “Your jealousy is showing. He wants to have sex with me, that’s a no-brainer. Doesn’t mean it’ll happen.”

“Doesn’t answer why you’ve been a jackass to me.”

“Complicated reasons. We’ll talk about it when I’m not stoned.”

“But you’re always stoned.”

“Sorry ‘bout it.”

The balcony door opened and Kiba poked his head out, “We’re about to start a game, you guys in?”

“Guess that’s all the time we’ve got, folks,” Shikamaru said. We went back inside, blunt still lit and all. After all, there was already so much smoke in the air. A little more wouldn’t make a difference.

Everyone was seated in a circle in the living room. All the furniture had been pushed out of the way to make room.

“Never have I ever,” Kiba called out. “Drink every time you’ve done something that’s named--or smoke, whatever’s your preference. Hinata, you start.”

“Never have I ever--done anal?” She looked up as if she questioned whether or not that was true.

Nearly everyone else in the room tossed back a drink or took a drag--except Gaara and Shikamaru.

“And I’ve never fucked Sasuke,” Kiba exclaimed, almost happily.

Neji, Sai, Sakura and I were caught by that one. And maybe a couple others, I couldn’t really count at this rate. And I was pretty sure I was seeing double at this point.

Someone nudged me and I snapped back to attention.

“Uh, never have I ever--” Shit, what have I not done? “Eaten out?”

“Not something to brag about, dick head,” Ino rolled her eyes from across the room.

The game went on for another hour. I learned some pretty interesting things. Apparently, Sasuke eventually fucked Hinata--and they filmed it. Chouji lost his virginity to some older guy named Gai, though apparently the dude talked through the whole thing. Kakashi goes to the Rec Center every Wednesday night to work out--and he never wears underwear so his bulge is a literal show.

“Interesting game, huh?” Shikamaru leaned over. “Kind of worries me that none of these things really make my jaw drop.”

“So, we’re bad kids. What can you do?”

He chuckled, “Ain’t that the truth?”

“So, who’s the oldest guy you’ve fucked, then?” Ino was asking Sasuke. He wrinkled his nose in thought.

“His name was Jiraiya,” He said. “Grey haired daddy.”

“Didn’t know you liked them that old,” Shikamaru flashed his teeth as he mocked Sasuke.

“Don’t worry, I’d still take you.”

“Pass,” Shikamaru staggered to his feet. “I’d love to stick around, but I’ve got things to do. I’ll see you guys later.”

Chouji and Haku followed close behind him as a floated towards the door. I  watched the three of them exit and looked back at the others. Everyone was wasted, but they showed no sign of letting up. I made unexpected eye contact with Gaara and we relied some type of message to each other. Then, we both stood up.

“I’m gonna head to bed,” I said to the group.

“Me as well,” Gaara said.

**We crossed paths as each of us walked to our respective sides of the suite. No one even noticed we had left.**


	7. Failing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter's kind of to set some stuff up for next semester. Also, I'm taking suggestions for ships and kinks to use, so if you have any ideas I'd definitely appreciate it! Thanks!

“You need to make an A on every exam in order to pass the classes,” Three days had passed by since we drank. The semester was coming to an end and semester exams were coming up. Tsunade sighed as she looked through my file, as if the whole thing pained her. “Naruto, what have you been doing all semester?”

“Jack shit,” I sank into the chair in front of her desk.

A look of irritation crossed her and she shook her head.

“I suggest getting a tutor. You’ll need to spend this next week and a half with your nose buried in a book.”

“Why don’t you cut me some slack? I’m doin’ better than last semester.”

“Setting your standards that low, huh?”

“Give me a break.”

“Then stop being a little shit,” Tsunade pounded a fist on her desk and sprang up out of her seat. I was momentarily distracted by the way her breast moved. God, those are the kind of tits you can rub your dick on. Maybe that’s why I’m failing nearly everything--my attention’s always on my dick.

“Calm down, Granny,” I waved my hand dismissively. “I’ll study for the stupid exams.”

“It’s not in your hands anymore, Naruto,” She gritted her teeth. “You’ll be assigned a tutor. If you fail this semester, you’ll be the first student to fail with me as principal. I won’t let that happen.”

“A tutor? I’m not stupid, I’m just lazy.”

“A tutor isn’t for stupid people. It’s for people who need help and motivation. Yours is sure to become your best friend for the next two weeks.”

“Listen, Granny, I don’t need a tutor. I’m tellin’ ya. Just leave it to me, I’ll be top of the class.”

“That’s literally impossible.”

I crossed my arms. “You don’t have any faith in me, do you?”

“Not really,” As she spoke, the door to her office opened. “I’ve got more faith in Shikamaru.”

“Shikamaru?”

The stoner slipped into Tsunade’s office and stood behind my chair. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his expression announced how much he didn’t care to be here. He sighed and glanced down at me, then looked back at Tsunade.

“This is gonna be a drag,” He groaned.

“You’ll get one class credit for this, Shikamaru,” Tsunade sounded so calm all of a sudden.

“And what about me?” I asked.

Her eyes zeroed in on me, “You will get the luxury of not being sent to the Make-Up school.”

I shuddered at the thought. No way.

“You will both be held accountable if Naruto does not pass his classes. I don’t tolerate failures in my school. Now, get out of my office.”

I exchanged looked with Shikamaru and we both awkwardly shifted out of the room.

“Is she always a bitch to you?” He asked me as we walked back to the dormitories.

“I chalk it up to her actual personality.”

“I’ve never seen her that wound up. Looks like she really just doesn’t like you, Naruto.”

“Impossible.”

“Contrary to what you probably believe, not everyone is going to like you.”

“Like you?”

He halted and stared forward for a moment. It was only for a second, that he started walking again, “I never said I didn’t like you.”

“But that’s why you’re a dick to me.”

“You really believe everyone’s that two-dimensional?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means my reasons for acting that way towards you may not be out of sheer spite.”

“So, what is it?”

“Maybe I’m jealous,” He swiped his card at the entrance of our building and we stepped inside.

“So, you do like Haku.”

“No,” He rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’m jealous because you’re getting laid and I’m not.”

I snickered. There was no way he’d openly admit that to me. Unless he was high? “You could get a fuck if you wanted one. Sasuke’s offered himself up plenty of times.”

There were few people in this school who didn’t want a piece of Sasuke. When we first arrived here as Freshmen last year, the upperclassmen all went for him. A couple actually got in. During our first dance of the year, Sasuke was caught with his pants down and some guy named Darui’s dick up his ass. I think he might still be banging that guy. I know I would be. I didn’t think much of him before, but looking back he was actually kind of hot--in the same way Shikamaru was.

“Just because I want to have sex doesn’t mean I feel comfortable doing it.”

“What?” That didn’t make much sense to me.

“The thought of someone else seeing me naked and determining is I’m attractive enough to have inside of them? No thank you.”

So, he would be a top. I kind of guessed it. I couldn’t really see Shikamaru getting pounded by anyone.

“You didn’t strike me as the type to care about that kind of stuff,” I raised my eyebrows.

“I’ve got some depth, Naruto,” We headed to the elevated and pressed the button for our floor. “Come to my place. We’ll study there.”

“What’s wrong with my place?”

“I try not to transport weed when I don’t have to.”

“Why not just put off smoking till later?”

He scratched his head and yawned, “If I’m tutoring you, I’d rather get stoned now. It would save me the headache.”

“What’s the deal with everyone callin’ me stupid?”

“It’s because you can’t multitask. Your attention’s always on one thing. Sex. And it’s for that reason that you’re failing.”

“Who’re you? My father?”

“I doubt your father’s seen your actual report card. Tsunade likes to keep up appearances. Helps buy the students more time.”

We stepped into Shikamaru’s suite and he went directly to the living room where a bucket sat on the table with an empty 2-liter inside of it and some water filling it up about two-thirds of the way. He waved me over and picked up the remote.

“We’ll start studying in about an hour and a half. No sense in jumping into it, now,” He stuffed some weed into the cap of the bottle--was there something in the cap? I watched him spark it up and pulled the 2-liter out of the water. Smoke quickly filled up the bottle and turned this weird yellowish tint. “You want this?”

“That’s a lot of smoke.”

“Yeah, it’ll punch you in the face,” He smiled--Shikamaru was even more attractive when he flashed some teeth. His smile was damn near perfect. “Here.”

He pulled me towards the bottle and unscrewed the cap.

“Inhale and let the bottle sink back into the water.”

I did as I was told--or at least I tried to. Honestly, that thing burned so badly that I nearly choked on smoke halfway down. Shikamaru patted me back and took in the left over smoke.

“Got more down than I thought you would. Want another one?”

“Why do you do that? It hurts!”

“So, you don’t want to smoke?”

“...just a little,” I finished my coughing fit as he packed more weed into the cap.

“Take your time on this one.”

While I took in the smoke, he began to speak again, “All in all, I haven’t been purposefully rude. I’m not above a little bit of pettiness. No one is.”

I got more of this one down, but I still couldn’t clear it, so Shikamaru finished that one off, too.

“But your problem can easily be fixed. Just fuck someone. What about me?”

I’m sure if I meant it as a joke or not, but I didn’t say anything after to indicate that it was such. I stared over at him and waited for his answer, but he seemed to be concentrating really hard on filling a bong with weed.

I guess he really could go on smoking forever. Whatever we smoked out of before had destroyed my lungs, they even felt raw when I swallowed. And here he was packing a bong tightly. He was even sprinkling the kief on top. I learned from Sasuke that adding a little bit of that stuff got you higher.

“It’s not like I haven’t thought about it,” He said.

What?

“I know who I would and wouldn’t sleep with. That’s a no-brainer. But who would I lose my virginity to?” He posed the question as if it were some type of math problem. “I would want a strong emotional tie to whoever gets that. You guys are cool, but not that cool. So, I’ll be waiting a little longer.”

“It’s not about love,” I said. “I lost mine to Ino and I don’t feel anything for her. Never have.”

“That’s just you.”

"So, is there anyone that's closest to taking your virginity, then?"

"That's a broad question. The person I'd feel the most comfort with is probably Chouji. Haku and I hang out a lot so there's a greater possibility of us having sex. And the person I feel most physical attraction to is probably you."

"Me?"

"Don't look at me like that. I recognize when a person is attractive, doesn't mean I feel any type of way about them. Most people have a libido independent of emotion."

"So I'm in the running, then?" I think it's safe to say I had the biggest chance of getting it in with Shikamaru."

"No. That's the reason I'm not having sex with you. It's not a race or a game."

"You know what I mean."

“I don’t, but we’ll move on,” He turned on his TV, but lowered the sound till it was nearly inaudible. “Did you ponder what I talked to you about the other day?”

“What? About Haku?” I tried to play off my most disinterested look. “Yeah, a little bit. S’pose I can see why you think I like him. Truth is, I just think he’s a great fuck. So, you don’t need to go on trying to be my counselor.”

“I wouldn’t keep it up for too long. If Zabuza catches wind of it, you’re finished.”

“See, you guys keep talking about this guy, but I have yet to actually hear Haku mention him.”

Shikamaru groaned and let his head fall back, “You’re being an idiot.”

“Why do you care so much if this guy finds out? Not like you’re affected by it.”

“You and Haku would be affected. And since you’re my friends, it’s my problem, too.”

“I don’t get your logic.”

“It’s called caring. You should try it some time.”

I rolled my eyes. “If you care so much about me, tell me why I’m horny right now and you haven’t offered me a blow job?”

“Because I don’t care about your wants, it’s more so about a person’s needs.”

“I need to cum.”

“Why’re you looking at me?”

“Because you’re the only one around. And I’m not horny for no reason--it’s like it was meant to happen.”

Shikamaru gestured towards the gravity bong, “You get horny when you’re high. That’s something I’ve noticed over the course for the past month.”

“So, you gave me weed to get me horny and not get me off?”

“I let you smoke because you’re my friend,” He said. “No sexual undertones.”

“What if I just jack off in front of you?”

“You know what? I forgot I had something to do with Chouji later. Why don’t you come back later on tonight?”

“C’mon, I was only teasin’ ya. No need to kick me out.”

“I’m not kicking you out. You’ll be back tonight. But I’ve really gotta take care of some other stuff.”

“I was thinking I could help you out,” Sakura blushed, but she didn’t look away from me. She was blocking my view of the TV.

“Why’re you still here? Didn’t Gaara call it a night?”

“He went to bed, but that doesn’t mean I have to leave, yet. I’m friends with all of you. That’s why I want to help,” She gestured towards my stiffening cock. “With that.”

“Don’t worry, I got it all under control,” I ran my hands along the length and tried my best to catch glimpses of the porno around Sakura.

“I’ve had sex with Sasuke,” She all but shouted, taking an eager step towards me. God, she was so needy. I had a crush on Sakura a few years ago--before me and Ino started fucking. It was deep and stupid, now that I look back on it. She was flat as a board compared to Ino same went for her personality. I had little reason to assume she’d be a good fuck. I mean, it takes two to tango and Sakura’s got two left feet in terms of attraction.

“What’s that got to do with me?”

“I know what you guys like. You--you have sex, right? With each other? Sasuke says you like all of the same things. I can do it, too,” She chewed on her lip.

“”Sasuke said we fuck? That’s bullshit,” We’ve only fucked once--that first night. I never really thought about it again. Even then, he couldn’t really determine what I liked.

“He said you had sex all the time. Part of what makes you such close roommates.”

“Who has he been saying this to?”

“Everyone, I think. I thought it was kind of just a known thing. People apparently did see you fuck at a party.”

“Yeah, once. It’s not worth saying it was a regular thing.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Her breathing was significantly heavier than it was a minute ago. “I didn’t mean to....assume…”

“Go home, Sakura.”

“But--”

“You can’t help me. I’ve got a bigger chance of cumming without you than with you.”

That might’ve been unnecessary. I realized that when I saw her flinch. She turned red and for a second, I thought she was going to yell at me and knock me around. But she picked up her purse and rushed out of the suite without saying anything more to me.

“Don’t you think you were a little rude to her?” Sasuke finally reemerged from his room.

“You must’ve passed out in the middle of sex.” I chuckled, “I don’t think she was properly satisfied.”

“She’s not so bad,” He sauntered into the kitchen and ran his fingers along the mangos left out on the counter. “And she does anal. What more could you ask for?”

“I don’t need anal with girls--a pussy is just as good.”

“So, why’re you so against fucking her? Remember when you used to strive for her attention?”

“And that got me nowhere. I’m not into her anymore. Just ‘cause you like ‘em bland doesn’t mean I’m the same.”

“Oh, Naruto,” He came over and jumped down on the couch. “You act like your dick is too good for the rest of us.”

“Just certain people. So, how many people have you lied to about us sleeping together on the regular?”

“Just a few--the rest of them just assume. You can’t really blame them. You were well on your way to obsessed with me during our Freshman year.”

“That’s because I was worried about you. How many other people have to worry about their bestfriend overdosing on heroin?”

“It was just a little bit of speed,” Sasuke waved it off. “That’s where people got it from. You running from place to place screaming for me--what else were they supposed to think?”

“Doesn’t give you the right to lie about what’s really goin’ on. You don’t even know my kinks.”

“I can take a guess,” He looked at me sideways. “Why’s it matter to you, anyway? Anyone else would jump at the chance to be my rumored fuck buddy.”

“So, pick one of them.”

Dark eyes narrowed at me, “What’s wrong with me that makes you repulsed by the idea of people knowing if we have sex?”

“It’s a lie.”

“You always lie.”

“But this is different. This is--”

“About you? If it’s too much of a bother, I’ll set the record straight for you.”

“That’d be nice,” I grunted and felt my phone vibrate. I swear, if that was Shikamaru changing his mind--no, it was my dad. That’s weird. He usually only called me to make sure my grades weren’t in the shitter.

“Naruto,” Iruka’s voice was worried. God, he was nearly always worried. Ever since he found out I was having sex, he worried that I would catch an STD or get someone pregnant. “I got a call from one of your teachers.”

Great.

There was a heavy sigh. The kind that gets you to brace yourself for a ‘disappointment’ conversation. “Son,” He started. “You need to get your head in the game. All you’re doing is goofing off down there. I keep getting these calls about you not turning in homework and--disrupting class, Naruto?!”

I stood up and hauled ass to my room, closing the door behind me, “Dad, I’m trying.”

“Obviously you’re not if your teacher has to send you to the principal everyday! What am I spending money for?”

“It’s not as easy as you think--”

“To get decent grades?”

“Okay,” I whined. “I’ll do better.”

“That’s what you keep saying and you--you have one more chance,” His voice dropped off half way through the sentence. He sounded tired. “You either get your act together or you kiss that school goodbye.”

“Dad, that’s not fair!”

“Well, I don’t know what else to do with you, Naruto. Nothing seems to get through with you. Just--just try harder. Please.” And then he hung up.

What the hell am I supposed to do with that?

Iruka’s never made that claim before. I let my body fall to my bed and stared up at the ceiling. He might actually pull me out of school because of this. Iruka was a softy, but he knew when to get stern. He had to if he was gonna raise me.

“Fuck,” I groaned.

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door and Sasuke poked a head in. He held out a bottle of vodka and shook it.

“Need a drink?”

“Pour me a double,” I didn’t bother to get up.

He walked towards the bed and shoved the bottle at me, “Just drink it.”

The liquid stung my throat as I took the swig and it took a lot not to gag, “He threatened to send me back home. He got a call from Kakashi telling him nearly everything.”

“You’re not going back home. This is your home. Just work it out.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.”

“No, I mean work it out with Kakashi,” He took the bottle back and raised it to his lips. Sasuke never made a face when he drank--not even when we were younger. He believed that if you couldn’t keep a straight face when you drank, maybe you weren’t grown enough to do so. “Pretty simple solution.”

“If I could do that, I wouldn’t be in this situation, would I?”

“There’s something you need to remember about Konoha Academy--it’s cut off from everything else. We’ve even got our own mini-town--and that’s 8 miles away. The teachers and staff have freedom, so they’re able to be swayed.”

“What’re you saying?”

“I’m saying you wouldn’t be the first person to sleep with a teacher to keep your grade.”

“Sasuke!” What kind of suggestion was that? That would only get me suspended quicker. “I think that’s the most fucked up thing to come out of your mouth all day.”

“Everybody’s doin’ it, Naruto,” He egged me on. “It’s what those teachers pretty much live for these days. They’re stuck here just like the rest of us--they’ve got nothing better to do than fuck each other and fuck us.”

The teachers lived in their own apartments on campus. The floorplan was at least twice as big as ours, I heard. But still, to be an adult and be confined to this campus--Sasuke was right. The only options they would have for sex would be each other or us. Unless someone came all the way from town.

“You’re thinkin’ about it,” Sasuke’s voice disrupted my thoughts.

“Not in a good way.”

“Sleeping with a teacher doesn’t have to be a good thing--just the necessary thing.”

“But what makes you think Kakashi would be into that kind of thing?”

He held up one finger as if to tell me to ‘hold on’ and rushed out of my room. When he came back, he had a slip of paper in his hand. He shoved it at me and sat back down.

“Is this--Kakashi’s phone number?”

“He gave it to me at the beginning of the year.”

A surge of something rushed through me. Was it jealousy? No teachers had slipped me anything. Hell, I didn’t even know about this whole dynamic.

“Don’t worry, you’re attractive,” It was almost like he was reading my mind. “But up until recently, all the faculty just assumed you were Ino’s preppy, loudmouth straight boyfriend.”

I shuddered at her name.

“Shoot him a text,” He said.

“Kakashi hates me.”

“I heard he’s got a hard-on for you. Kiba says he’s always staring at your ass when you leave his class.”

“What?”

“Come on, you can’t be oblivious to everything, Naruto.”

I sighed, “Fine--I’ll text him.”

**This is gonna be so weird.**


	8. Slow motion

“Would you like anything to drink?” Kakashi held up a glass and raised the one eyebrow that was showing. I don’t know what possessed me to come over. All I did was text him and ask if we could talk. The fact that he immediately told me to come to his apartment was unusual. I assumed he would tell me to come by the classroom during class hours, but that never seemed to come up. I got here around thirty minutes ago and so far he’s only asked me if I want things. And something to drink seemed dangerously close to being bourbon on the rocks.

“I’m okay--I just wanted to talk about my grade.”

“Yes,” He raised the glass and for a second I thought he was going to drink. See, Kakashi always wore a mask. The entire lower half of his face was always covered by it--I don’t think I’ve ever seen his full face. He set the glass down on the counter and stared at it, as if it were doing some type of dance that he just found overly amusing. “You’re failing, Naruto. I have no doubt you’ll fail my test as well.”

“Hey! What’s the big idea? Aren’t teachers supposed to encourage their students to put their mind to things?”

“I am not a liar,” He stated. “You won’t pass if you rely on your academic skills alone.”

“I’ve got Shikamaru to help me.”

“He’s genius, but he’s not trained to deal with--your kind.”

My kind? What’s that supposed to mean? “Are you callin’ me stupid or somethin’?”

“No, I simply mean the kind of person who needs more than a stern talking to. You were raised by your father’s best friend, Iruka Umino, right?”

“Iruka is my father.”

“As far as the country knows, he isn’t. He never legally adopted you, Naruto. Your father just left you with him when you were young and never came back.”

“And how would you know this?”

“You’ve got a pretty big file, kid,” He inspected his nails. “You play any sports? I heard from Might Guy you were in top shape.”

That’s right, I had my physical down at the beginning of the year. Guy was the doctor--I think he doubled up as a school nurse and an anatomy teacher. Or maybe it was chemistry? Who knows?

“Not really. I’ve got other things to do.”

“Like go to detention everyday. Tell me something, Naruto. What is it that you do in detention?” He paced towards the sectional couch.

“Eh, towards the beginning I used it as a chance to get uninterrupted blowjobs…” I said it without thinking about who I was talking to. Sasuke did always say I had a big mouth. It’s not my fault, though. Things just slip out and it’s hard to stop myself.

“Interesting strategy. Were all of those blowjobs worth failing the course for? Was Ino’s mouth pure heaven?”

I made a face and before I could say anything, he carried on.

“You do realize that I literally hold your freedom in my hands right now, right?”

I folded my arms and looked away from him, “Yeah, yeah.”

“So, you should be on your knees begging for mercy.”

“What do you think I’m doin’?”

“You should be trying harder,” He sat down next to me and hooked his finger under my chin, bringing my attention to his eye. There was pressure on my thigh and I felt his hand trailing up to my crotch. That’s when I shifted out of his range, moving further down the couch and thanking whoever was behind this whole story for the fact that the couch wasn’t as small as my own.

“You’re actin’ weird, Kakashi,” I chuckled nervously, trying desperately to hold myself together before things got awkward.

“This what you’re here for, right?” His eye raked my body, taking in my full physique. It seemed like he was just undressing me with his eyes--was his mouth watering underneath that mask. “To try and boost your grade up in an easier way?”

“I just--”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Once again, he closed the space in between us. But this time he let his hand fall directly on my crotch and he began to slowly massage the area. He was gentle. I could only feel the light pressure of his touch and the way he grazed my penis made me get hard within seconds.

“Kakashi, what are you…?”

“I would love to see your body, Naruto.”

I looked him in the eye for a moment before answering, “If you see me, I wanna see you. Take off your eye patch.”

I heard he wasn’t missing an eye or anything--but it had been damaged a few years ago. He was told he was permanently blind in that eye. He got an eye transplant and rumor has it there’s a scar across his face from where he was stabbed.

“Very well, then,” He didn’t put up any fight and revealing himself. He casually moved the eyepatch out of the way. There was a scar. Like the character from the Lion King, it went across his eye. And then he opened his eye. It was red and black--I don’t recall ever seeing anything like that before. But even with its unconventional appearance, that eye was as welcoming as the rest of him. “Now, your turn.”

I didn’t actually expect him to show me, to be honest. I hoped he wouldn’t. I had second thoughts about this whole thing. I’d never had sex with anyone more than two years older than me. And Kakashi was old enough to be my dad, I assumed. I slipped off my track suit and tossed it to the side, standing in front of the grey haired man in only my undershirt and boxers.

“Lose the shirt as well.”

I huffed and rolled my eyes before pulling it off. The noise he made sounded like a sigh of relief. He settled back on the couch and took on my full appearance. This time, I was absolutely sure he was drooling.

“You’re even more beautiful than I imagined,” He palmed at his crotch. “Let me see the outline.”

He gestured to my boxers and I looked down. He wanted to see the outline of my cock. Was he just looking for a show? That would be a hell of alot easier to get through than a whole fuck session. I gripped my cock through the fabric and he gasped at the outline.

“Big boy. What is that, about eight inches?”

“Give or take a couple of centimeters,” I blushed at the compliment.

“I’m glad I’m using both eyes to see this. You’re a masterpiece. Come,” He patted his lap. “Sit.”

Well, that’s awkward. That kind of stuff always got me uncomfortable. I wasn’t into being on the other end of the whole daddy kink thing and right about now, that’s what it looked like. Still, he did say before that he held my future in his hand. He could easily have me sent back home. I sat on his lap and he rested one hand on my back for support. His other hand was running along my thighs and up my stomach to my chest. He took his time with touching me, treating every inch of me like it was delicate to the touch.

“Such smooth skin,” He whispered. “Unbelievable.”

“Kakashi, what are you--”

He shushed me and squeezed my thigh, “You’re a beautiful boy. I don’t think I’ve ever encountered someone so beautiful.”

Okay, this was getting really weird. Kakashi hated me--I had become sure of that over the span of the semester. He was always yelling at me in class and rolling his eyes and sending me out. Where was that Kakashi? Because this one was the total opposite. He looked at me as if I were a treasure. A gift that he was unwrapping slowly just to savor the moment. I moved around and felt the lump beneath me.

“I don’t even know what I would do with such a body,” He went on. “It’s so exciting to think about.”

“What are you on about, Kakashi?”

“Sensei.”

“What?”

“Call me Kakashi-sensei. I’m your superior,” His finger slipped into my boxers by coming up from underneath, leaving my thigh. His fingertips grazed the head of my cock, causing me to hiss and take in some air.

“Whatever.”

“I mean it, Naruto. Looking perfect isn’t enough--we’ve got to train you to act better.”

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

“It means…” His fingers wrapped around my tip and he squeezed. I made a weird yipping noise at the unexpected contact and recoiled. “...hm--well, it seem like someone’s already begun training you.”

In that moment, my thought went back to Ino. The weeks that we kept fucking after the event, she became increasingly more hostile towards me. After a while, I was conditioned to stop talking when she did certain gestures. Kakashi just so happened to find one of them.

“Do you already have a master, Naruto?”

“No,” My voice was huskier than I expected. “I don’t need a master.”

“You obviously need something,” His hand moved up to cup my balls. “Nice and hairless. Do you shave?”

“Uh--no.”

“So, you’re just naturally smooth everywhere. Not even any leg hair. I’ll make it a point to never let Orochimaru get his hands on you. He’d never give you back.”

He moved me off his lap and I sat next to him. The older male unzipped his pants as he spoke, “He likes them young, simply because he’s obsessed with youth. I suppose I am as well, but we’ve got different reasons. And different methods. Seeing you, a teenage boy with such a smooth surface--he’d wrap his tongue around you immediately.”

“That’s a weird way to put it.”

“You’re the type that’s in high demand, Naruto. A blue-eyed blonde with perfect skin and unlimited energy.”

“I never really looked at it that way.”

“Have you been with a man before, Naruto?”

Boy, was that an understatement. I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief, though I think he took that as me just answering the question, because he went on.

“I think it’s something you’d be good at,” He pulled his dick out of his boxers and stroked it. It was a bit smaller than mine--maybe six or seven inches, but it was a little bit on the thicker side. He gripped the back of my head and the whole thing reminded me of the first time I got a blowjob from Hinata. The way I’d grabbed her head and pushed it down on my cock. And now, here I was with my teacher’s dick halfway down my throat. “There you go.”

At first, I struggled. I didn’t expect to be sucking his dick so quickly. He held my head down and pumped into my mouth a couple of time before I stopped moving.

“Good boy, you catch on quickly,” He held me still. “Now, let’s see if you can earn that A.”

He began to fuck my face, rolling his hips slowly. Kakashi was different than the other people I’d fucked. He took his time. Most of the time, sex entailed both of us thrusting out bodies in order to achieve a mind-blowing orgasm quickly. But he seemed to be in no rush. He gripped his own balls with his free hand.

“Give love to all of it,” He directed, pulling me off of his cock. My face was immediately buried in his balls, dark hairs tickled my nose.

Kakashi laid back after a few minutes of instructing me and left me to my own vices. My lips were back on his cock and my tongue swirled around the tip, paying extra attention to his slit.

“Why’re you in such a rush?” He asked, though he made no move to stop me from my motions. “Enjoy your meal. Like it’s the last thing you’ll eat today.”

My motions slowed after that. I would take in a big mouthful of him and hold it for three or four seconds at a time before coming back up for a little air. When Kakashi finally started to leak, I let the flavor sit on my tongue before swallowing.

“Keep it up, you’re doing well,” He breathed out. He fisted my hair and pushed his hips up slowly, trying to fit his entire length in my mouth. “If you take your time, the orgasm is so much sweeter. Drawn out, even. You get to feel out the individual--get to know every inch of them.”

“Mhm,” My voice was muffled by his dick, so I don’t know if he really expected an answer or not.

“And when it finally comes…” His grip got tighter and his balls twitched under my chin. I sucked for a few more seconds and never sped up my pace. He seemed to prefer the slow style and honestly, I wasn’t complaining. Warm cum shot down my throat and he outwardly moaned with the strokes. He was right, going slowly drew the orgasm out to three times as long as I was used to. He held my head still while he finished cumming. “Good boy. And now...”

I sat up and his hand went back to my cock.

“Let me show you one of my favorite things to do,” He immediately went to my balls, sucking and massaging them to elicit a respectable reaction from me. Then he moved up to my cock itself, ripping my boxers to gain proper access. His mouth moved down and he swallowed my entire cock. It was strange to have an older person go down on me. He was clearly physically bigger than me, so my cock looked smaller when he sucked on it.

He seemed to love that, though. He sucked hard, taking it in long deep strokes. My tip hit the back of his throat every time.

“Holy shit…” I muttered. I remembered that I never exactly got to finish jerking off from earlier toward. That meant there was already a load pushing to get out and Kakashi must’ve known that, too. As soon as my balls twitched, he softened his pressure and went at an even slower pace. Painfully slowly.

I whimpered and squirmed. To switch so suddenly was downright cruel. Something inside of me burned and I thrusted up into his mouth. The teacher gagged suddenly and I grabbed the back of his head and wrapped my arms around it in an attempted to hold him down. He didn’t make any other movements to get up, aside from trying to lift his head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” I said the word over and over again as I fucked his throat. I was face fucking a teacher. Could this get any better?

“Mmmph!” He raised his voice and pushed himself off me by gathering all of his strength. He took a couple of seconds to gather his composure.

“I forgot who I was dealing with,” He panted. “I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to keep up.”

“You weren’t done,” I whined.

“You need to listen,” He squeezed my cock and pumped it to get me to be quiet. It was red and swollen from the hard sucking--sensitive to the touch. My whole body was screaming at me to cum. Waiting was unbearable.

“Please, Kakashi-sensei.”

“That’s a good boy,” He cooed. He lowered his head and swept his tongue across my tip. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei.”

And finally, he was back to sucking. Once again, taking his time on me. Only this time I didn’t complain about the pace. It was a lot better than nothing. I noticed his own cock was hard again. It had only been a couple minutes since he came and he was already hard again? Impressive.

It felt like his sole intention was to drain the cum out of me by the way he was sucking. His lips never left my cock once and he hungrily accepted every bit of pre-cum that drizzled down his throat. It was getting more difficult to hold back. All I’d have to do is shoot cum down his throat and I’d have an A. Not only that, but I’d be finishing what I started hours ago.

“I’m gonna cum,” I warned him. He didn’t change any movements, but his pressure increased. I threw my head back and came and let me tell ya--that was a phenomenal orgasm. He swallowed my entire load and kept sucking as I came down from the high.

The teacher wiped his mouth and licked his lips, “You even taste amazing.”

My eyes drifted down to his erection, “Uh, did you want--”

“No,” He said quickly. “If you blow me every time I had an erection, you’d never get to go home. I can cum more than once--you’ll have plenty of opportunities to experience it.”

“I--thought this was a one-time thing?” I plucked my clothes off the floor and pulled them on.

“Didn’t you like it?”

“Well, yeah, but--”

“So, why not do it again? We’re both adults, right? We can have sex as many times as you want.”

“But what about my grade?”

“As of right now, you’ve been bumped up to a low B. You could probably pass if you study for the test--or you can seal your A+ the fun way.”

“I don’t know,” I paused and scratched the back of my head. Having sex in exchange for a good grade seemed easy enough, but Shikamaru was taking time to tutor me. Not only that, but Iruka would kill me if he found out.

“Don’t think too much about it. If you ever want to have another go, just let me know. That’s all it takes.”

His first punch hit me like a train. I immediately fell to the ground and tasted iron. It was kind of like--getting hit so hard that you could only think it was the universe beating the shit out of you for not listening. At least, that was the lesson I was taking from this ass-kicking.

Zabuza was big. Like Kakashi, he covered the lower half of his face. But he lacked the ability to sympathize like Kakashi. He didn’t listen to Haku when he pleaded for Zabuza to leave me alone. He claimed that I didn’t know about his boyfriend and he’d tricked me. He played it off like I was some type of victim.

“He’s not worth it,” Haku gripped Zabuza’s biceps in an attempt to pull him away. “You don’t have anything to worry about, he means nothing to me.”

“You step back!” He roared at his boyfriend. “I’ll deal with you later!”

“Zabuza, please…”

“I said fucking step back,” He struck Haku across the cheek and send him stumbling backwards. A spike of anger rose in me and I staggered to my feet. My hands were balled into fists and I couldn’t think of words to say to match my anger.

“You don’t get to smack him around like that,” I pushed him with my full weight and he barely even budgets. “He deserves better.”

“I’ll kill you,” He wrapped his hands around my neck and began to squeeze. My eyes darted around for any way out of this situation.

I saw him at the campus public showers. I suppose I shouldn’t have stopped and said anything to him. Seemed that every time we talked, we fucked. This time was no different. I was down to my underwear in a matter of minutes, dry humping him when Zabuza wandered in.

Haku ran back up to him, “Baby, look at me. He’s nothing, he’s--”

“You took his dick up your ass and you don’t even care about him? Is that how much you value our relationship? You’ll bend over for any fucker that says your name. You’re just a slut. I knew it.”

“It’s not like that, I--I would fuck him. He was never inside of me,” Haku said quickly. “I would never let him.”

Little by little, his grip loosened on me and his eyebrows softened.

“You mean to tell me this kid is a cockslut?”

“Yes,” Haku smiled shakily. “I wanted to try him out before I brought him over to you. Remember when we used to do that?”

Zabuza had completely stopped strangling me, but his hands were still around my neck. He looked me up and down before speaking again, “Is he tight?”

Oh my god.

“I could barely fit,” Haku admitted.

“Well, here’s hoping you didn’t rip him apart,” Zabuza left me go and pushed down his Nike shorts. With his eyes still on me, he told Haku to leave. “I’m gonna need this fucker alone.”

“No,” I coughed. “Look, I’m sorry I--”

“You don’t speak unless I tell you to,” He gripped my face in a way that his palms were covering my mouth. I struggled against him as he turned me around to face the wall. He used his whole body weight to pin me and I heard the shower room door close.

Haku had left.

His cock pushed through my entrance with no lube, other than his spit. The pain made me grit my teeth and fight to hold back the tears. He was nearly the same size as Haku, though thickness was definitely on his side. I could barely hold myself up. Without his body pinning me, I would have fallen to the ground. He pumped half of his length into me, breathing heavily on my ear.

“Shit, you are tight…”

“Let me go,” I sobbed.

“Almost tighter than Haku himself. I can see why he would try you out more than once,” He inched himself further into me, little by little. “I can barely fit. Fuck, I could almost replace Haku with you. God knows I need an upgrade.”

My blood burned and something inside of me broke, the tears flowed freely.

“That’s it. Cry, beg for help,” He chuckled darkly and his thrusts got rougher. My hips were getting slammed into the walls in the most painful way. I was almost certain they’d shatter. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, aggressively sinking into me. As more of his pre-cum drizzled out, the thrusts got smoother. Pressed soon, he was literally holding me up against the wall and fucking me like a rag doll. The tears never stopped, but I was able to block it out. Almost the same way I did it with Ino, only she wasn’t as rough as he was.

“I’m gonna cum in you and make you mine. I need to take you before Orochimaru gets the chance. I need to--fuck--make you my fucking bitch. Shit, I’m gonna cum, I’m cumming, I’m…” He roared as he came and I think it was the loudest and most terrifying noise I’d ever heard. I looked down at my cock.

I had cum, too. I must’ve still been turned on from Haku--I definitely didn’t want this.

“Get off of me,” I muttered timidly. “Please, get off of me.”

“I’ll be seein’ you again real soon,” He laughed and ruffled my hair, pulling out of me. Without putting his dick away, he rubbed his nose and walked towards the exit. Blood rolled down my leg in faint red streaks and it took well over ten minutes of pain to get my clothes back on. Haku never came back in to make sure I was safe. He was probably with Zabuza right now. My heart ached. I was humiliated--and I was lied to. I honestly think Haku was telling the truth when he said he felt nothing for me. He was able to throw me to the lion and walk away.

I staggered out of the showers, my vision was shit. I felt like I could’ve passed out at any minute and I was almost certain that he blood would start to make a stain in my clothes within a matter of minutes.

Where could I go? I couldn’t go home. Kiba and Sasuke would only make it worse--tell me about how that was one of their fantasies. I knew Sasuke viewed the lines of consent and always blurred.

I found myself at Shikamaru’s door. My body screamed at me to stop moving, but I needed to get somewhere no one else would see me. I knocked on the door weakly and waited for him.

“I swear, if this is--Naruto?” Shikamaru caught me as he opened the door. I couldn’t hold myself up anymore. “What the hell happened to you?”

“You were right,” As I spoke, more blood pooled in my mouth. I swallowed it.

“Who did this?”

“It was him. I--I ran into Haku and--”

“No,” Shikamaru interrupted me. His voice was helpless and he gripped my chest. “Naruto, we need to take you to the hospital wing.”

“Take me inside,” I begged.

He gripped me tighter and sighed, carrying me to the couch.

My whole body was bruised. It hurt to move a single muscle.

“I’ll kill him,” He suddenly said. I blinked and looked towards him. It took a moment to focus my vision, but I swear he was crying. Not too noticeable--just little tears rolling down the sides of his face. “He can’t do this again.”

“He’s done it before?”

“Haku,” Shikamaru lowered his head. “He’s had his hands on Haku since he was thirteen. He’d use him to lure in other boys. And temporarily, he’d have two toys.”

“And you never said anything before?”

“Haku always made me swear to secrecy. I was always conflicted, and I’m not proud of that,” He wiped his face. “But I won’t let him do it to you, Naruto. I promise.”

“What makes you suddenly so on-board to protect me?”

“Why did you show up at my door?”

“Good point,” I tried to crack a smile, but even that was painful. I winced and gripped his hand. He moved closer eagerly. I started to recall things Zabuza had said to me. The things that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. “He said he wanted to replace Haku with me.”

“Don’t you fucking--”

“I think he’s just scaring Haku into doing things for him. If I take his place--”

“--then you’re an idiot. Haku is too far gone, let me tell you that now. Towards the end of their charade that they would pull, Haku started to be the one to pick people. He’d do it without Zabuza saying a thing. He’s not a good person.”

“He’s your friend.”

“I told you, it’s complicated.”

“What’s so complicated about it, Shikamaru? Tell me!” I began to yell, slowly sitting up on the couch despite the pain. “Tell me what’s so complicated that you’d assume Haku would choose to do this while still claiming to be your friend.”

“Because he doesn’t like the fact that I’m into you” He clenched his teeth and shook, trying to conceal some type of extreme emotion. My mouth went dry and there was a lump in my throat.

**“What did you say?”**


	9. It's fucking Monday

I wasn’t sure when I passed out. But somewhere down the line, being awake and in pain just became too much for me and I black out. When I woke up, Shikamaru was peeling off my shirt. My mind immediately jumped back to the series of events that lead me here and I twisted out of his grasp. I guess he didn’t know I was awake, because he flinched and tensed up. We made eye contact and he sighed.

“Just wanted to get you out of those bloody clothes,” He told me. “I would’ve asked, but you passed out.”

“I’m fine.”

“I understand if you don’t wanna be touched right now. But you should get cleaned up. I don’t know when the guys are getting back home, but I doubt you’d want them to see you like this.”

“What did you mean?”

“Don’t you have a reputation to protect? You mumbled something about that a few minutes ago.”

“You’re into me?”

“Oh,” He smirked and all of a sudden I felt--excitement? “Of course, you would remember that. I told Haku the night of the--uh--tent-party. Before we came over, I mentioned that it was your place. Thinking back on it, it would’ve probably been smart not to say anything to him.”

“So, you’re saying he used me to get in your head?”

He blushed and looked away, “I guess you could say that.”

“Since--when?” This didn’t make any sense. “Everyone knows you don’t like me.”

“It’s called a poker face. I never said I disliked you--I could never say that,” He swallowed and I watched his eye drift towards my body. To my bruises. It was like his eyes were glued to them. “I’m sorry. I got you into this.”

“Don’t do that,” I sat up and strangely, I didn’t feel any unbearable pain. Shikamaru rested a concerned hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. Now wasn’t the time for much physical contact. “Don’t act like you’ve got some type of influence when it comes to me. I do what I want, you don’t have anything to do with it.”

“I just meant--”

“I need to go,” I lifted myself off the couch and he caught my wrist.

“You can’t leave like this. Let me give you some clothes. At least let me do that,” He hurried to his room without waiting for my reply and came out with a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt. “Everyone will think you’re just doing your regular walk-of-shame?”

“Out of your apartment?”

“Just say it was Chouji if you want.”

There was silence.

“Naruto?”

“Yeah?” I pulled the shirt on and moved to take off my pants.

“Stay away from Haku--please?”

“You honestly think I’m going near him after what just happened?” I pulled on the pajama pants. “If I never see him again, it would be too soon.”

Shikamaru grinned.

“I’ll catch you later,” I walked towards the door.

“Wait,” He stepped forward. “I thought you said you wanted to talk about what I said?”

“What’s there to talk about?” I mumbled. “Frankly, I don’t really believe you. This would be the type of genius plan you’d come up with to keep me away from Haku.”

“Naruto--”

“But I’ll do what you say for now. The evidence is pretty strong, huh? See you around, Shikamaru,” I walked out and shut the door behind me. It was a good thing my suite was on the same floor. My body felt a little better, but still shitty by definition.

I walked in to see Sasuke snorting a line of something blue off the coffee table.

“Welcome home,” His voice was a bit nasally, as if he’d been doing this for hours. He didn’t look at me. His head was tilted back to the ceiling and he held still.

“I thought you didn’t do that shit.”

“Calm down, it’s just adderall,” He sniffed and glanced over at me. “Shit, what happened to you?”

“Does it matter?”

“Well, you’re still alive, so my ability to care went down a tiny bit.”

“Right,” I sighed and lifted the t-shirt Shikamaru had given me over my head and tossed it over to him. “Let’s fuck.”

He blinked in disbelief and stumbled over his words, “You mean right now?”

“Are you asking me to postpone?”

“No, I just--”

“Then take off your clothes,” I shed the rest of my clothing and made my way over to him. At this point, he was completely fucked up, so he didn’t notice my limp. His movements were eager and jerky, he removed his clothing clumsily and settled back on the couch.

“You want top or bottom?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I’ve never fucked you before--it would be nice to see what all the fuss is about,” He was already getting hard. And he looked at me like--like the others looked at me. Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku--like I was some object. A shiny toy for them to stick their dick in and jerk around until they came. As far as they were concerned, that’s all I was useful for.

I straddled his lap and positioned his cock at my entrance.

“Don’t you want any lube?” He smirked.

“Shut up and fuck me,” I said before I sank down on his cock. He slipped in with ease--Zabuza’s cum was thick and abundant. It had been leaking from me since I got to Shikamaru’s. Sasuke noticed as well. His eyes momentarily widened and he stared down at where our bodies met as I rode him. The look on his face--he knew exactly what happened.

He moved his hips to match my thrusts and wrapped his arms around my waist.

My ass was still bruised and every time we made contact, it hurt like hell. I coiled around him tighter and he took it as me telling him to go faster--to go harder. I grunted and tried to keep up with him, but tonight I was nearly out of energy. His movements were too fast for me. Sasuke liked precision. He liked to be on point. His cock rubbed against my g-spot every time he drove himself in.

“Fuck me,” It came out of me like a sob. My head fell to his shoulder and I took in a deep breath. The tears stung my face and--and I was going to cry again. Sasuke didn’t stop. He was moving to get himself off, and he wouldn’t stop until he came.

“Fuck,” He forced the word out and fucked me wildly. This was the drug he took. There was no way Sasuke Uchiha was naturally this chaotic.

He reached down and tried to grab my cock, but I smacked his hand away. He tried again and I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and pinned his hand to his chest.

“You don’t have to touch me.”

“I want you to cum.”

“Don’t think about me,” I tightened my ass around him and he threw back his head. Obviously this drug made him overly sensitive.

“You little shit,” He panted. He rolled his hips slowly. For a second, he almost looked angry. But that quickly disappeared and his jaw dropped. “Hold on, I’m close…”

I sped up my motions and ran my hands along his chest as his orgasm crept up on him. He came inside of me and nearly passed out afterwards. His sloppy jerking ceased and he let out a long sigh of satisfaction.

“Was it good?” I asked him.

He nodded and looked away from me, pulling his dick out, “I had no idea you were so tight.”

God, I was tired of hearing that today. The more I heard it, the more I became convinced that my only purpose was to be a fuck doll. I’d been doing it since I was a kid. Back then, I viewed it as something fun that I liked to do. Any kind would love to stick his dick in another person at that age. But as time goes on, I just feel this compulsion to be used. I don’t think I’ve ever felt pure happiness from all of this. All of the feelings were temporary. They’d fade in a matter of seconds and I’d be left with the heavy guilt.

I climbed off of him and picked up my discarded clothes. The Uchiha went right back to what he was doing when I walked in. He used his student ID to organize the powder in little lines.

“This is gonna be so good, now. Better than a cigarette after sex.”

My stomach was turning, I couldn’t stand this feeling. Why won’t it go away?

I rushed into my room and slammed the door, throwing myself on the mattress. The relief felt like my body thanking me after a day of torture.

“Sleep,” I said out loud. “I need to--I need to…”

A week passed by since Shikamaru’s confession. Finals were creeping up and I was sort of relieved that I didn’t have to worry about Kakashi’s class. I sucked him off twice after the first time. According to him, I could draw a dinosaur on the exam and get an A+ at this point. I didn’t tell Shikamaru why I was so sure I would pass that class. Honestly, talking about my sex stories in front of him grew awkward fairly quickly.

“You’re better at writing--who knew?” Shikamaru scanned my paper and smirked. “I assumed math would be your strong suit.”

“You’re changing the subject,” I flipped through the text book with so little interest that the letters looked like little beads rolling around on the page. “Tell me what you know about the teachers.”

“I changed the subject for good reason. You’re still traumatized. If I say the wrong thing, I don’t know how you’ll react.”

“It’s better if you tell me. I know what to look out for.”

He put out the half-smoked blunt and sighed, rubbing his temple, “It’s not just the teachers--it’s the whole damn school. Teachers, staff, even some students--though most of them are upper classmen.”

“What is it? Some type of underground thing?”

“A ring.”

“Everyone’s looking for a ring?” That made no sense.

“No, idiot,” He rolled his eyes. “Drug ring, prostitution ring, I’m not sure what to call it. It depends on who you’re referring to. The school’s divided up.”

“How do you know this?”

“It’s obvious once you catch wind of it. Ever notice how easy it is to get drugs around here? Ever wonder where it came from?”

“I assumed it came from you.”

“And I get my stuff from Mr. Sarutobi,” Shikamaru admitted. “He’s one of the Sophomore history teachers.”

“I think I’ve heard of him. Wait, so teachers are the ones selling drugs?”

“How do you think they get their funding? Parents send money to the school for tuition and residence. That’s enough for the beginning of the year--then they start leeching off of us. Parents send money to their kids and the kids spend it on booze and alcohol. That money goes through the system until it gets to the big guys on top.”

“So, why’re we even hiding it, then?”

“Keep up appearances,” He reached over and grabbed my paper. “And there are still a few people--Freshman, mostly--who don’t know what’s going on here. If you tell the wrong person, everything goes to shit. When it comes to the drug part, I’m all for keeping it on the down low. But some of the things they do here--they really make your stomach turn.”

“Like fucking the students.”

“It’s not all the teachers. Most of the teachers are actually only into the drug part--I know Asuma likes gambling.”

“Asuma?”

“Mr. Sarutobi,” He told me.

He was calling him by his first name? Was he that close to this guy? I mean, yeah, he got drugs from the guy, but how close can you really be with a dealer?

“And Granny Tsunade’s at the top of this scheme?”

“It’s been going on since before she got here. She knows about it for sure--she walked in on me and Asuma sharing a joint in his class during lunch.”

“That all you were doing?”

“Yes.”

“They can’t think this whole thing is okay. A teacher is literally holding Haku hostage and--”

“Don’t think about him,” Shikamaru cut me off. “Haku is fine. There might have been a time when he needed help, but he’s far gone, now. There’s nothing we can do as long as Zabuza exists in this environment. Haku will do anything for that jackass.”

“Has he been around?”

“Of course, not. After what happened to you? He wouldn’t set foot in my home,” Shikamaru stated like it was obvious. I looked down at my book and felt my cheeks burning. We never talked about how he felt, but that didn’t stop him from saying little protective things like that, walking me to my suite from class, or just being around. I guess it was the best type of awkward scenario.

“So, who’re the teachers that I should keep an eye out for?”

“Why would I tell you and have you go around and sleep with those same teachers?”

“C’mon, have a little faith.”

We made eye contact for what seemed like forever. Silence took over and I saw him quickly run his tongue along his lips and I could swear he was going to lean in. I would’ve welcomed that, to be honest. I don’t think I felt the same way about Shikamaru as he felt for me. This notion of loving another individual seemed strange--especially when that individual didn’t put out, not to sound like a tool.

“First one is Orochimaru,” He whispered, still holding eye contact. “He’s got this teaching assistant named Kabuto that’s almost as creepy as he is. Then there’s Kakashi--he’s a nice guy, but I heard he’s got a thing for young guys. There’s Might Guy, Hidan, and Ibiki Morino--there are more, but I can only get so much information.”

“Are you sure about Kakashi? He seems like the odd one out in the group you just named.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s swell, but he’s still a pedophile. And by definition, he’s on the list.”

“So, what about Mr. Sarutobi?” I leaned forward and smirked. “Isn’t he just a little too close for comfort? Doing drugs with a minor with no one else around?”

“You’re right.” He stretched in his seat as he spoke. “I guess we could add him to the list as well. Better safe than sorry, right?”

“So, who else knows about this? In terms of the group.”

“I think only Sasuke and Kiba--maybe Sai, if Sasuke’s pulled him into another threeway with Kakashi.”

I furrowed my eyebrows.

He paused momentarily and then said, “My hands are ultimately tied for them, not that I really care that much. But I think they’re the only ones who know.”

My eyes drifted down to my wrists and my stomach turned. Does that mean that what happened to me was okay by the school’s standards? If even the principal is behind all of this, would she really turn a blind eye to Zabuza blatantly abusing people?

“Don’t think too much about it,” Shikamaru nudged me. “Just know that you’ve got to be careful. It’s not as safe here when you become aware of what actually goes on. It’s like they can see you as soon as you see them.”

“Hard not to think about it.”

“Are you still having nightmares?”

I don’t think there’s been a night since then that I haven’t had nightmares. I usually wake up some time before sunrise and just stay up. Shikamaru and I usually started studying at seven in the morning--with it being so close to exams, classes were optional for the purpose of studying with the teachers. It was usually easier to be around him if I masturbated before hand. He was too attractive to be around without thinking about him naked. Emptying myself right before meant I could focus on the work for a short amount of time.

He read my lack of response and nodded, “I thought so.”

“Sasuke says I should see the therapist.”

Shikamaru scoffed, “Good luck.”

“I’m guessing the therapist isn’t safe, then?”

“Safe is a relative term. If you enjoy what goes on here, everywhere is virtually safe.”

The front door opened and Chouji walked in with Ino. She had quit hassling me a little while ago, after a few attempts to grab my dick. She replaced me with Chouji and judging by how often I saw them together, things were definitely working out. With the size difference, she would definitely be a tight squeeze for him--that’s probably why it worked so well.

“Wow, you guys are still studying?” Chouji tossed a potato chip into his mouth. “I’ve been gone for, like, four hours.”

“We’re just finishing up,” Shikamaru said shortly. “Naruto, you wanna come out to the balcony?”

“Uh, sure,” We both stood up as Chouji was taking things out of the fridge.

“I’m about to make a few snacks,” He was visibly oblivious to Shikamaru’s discomfort. It’s safe to assume it was stemming from Ino’s presence. He never really cared for her--after I told him about how she treated me before we stopped sleeping together. “A few people are coming over.”

Shikamaru paused with his hand on the balcony door. Without turning around, he asked, “Who, exactly?”

“Just Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata. I think Lee’s studying, but he’d be by later.”

Shikamaru’s body relaxed once again and he opened the door, “Cool, come get me when they get here.”

Ino was turning on music as we stepped out. She hadn’t said a thing to either of us and honestly I’m glad she chose that route.

“You cool with people?” He leaned against the railing.

“It’s not my suite,” I reminded him.

“No, but you’ve been here enough times to gain some say. If anything, you have the best reason to be here. You’re working hard and Konoha’s on the line. It would suck if you were sent away.”

A surge of guilt shot through me. He had no idea I was fucking my way to the finals. And he never would if everything went well. I like spending time with Shikamaru and he actually put effort into making sure I didn’t fail. What more could you ask for in a friend? I couldn’t let him down.

“You’ll do fine,” He told me. “Don’t worry.”

“Right,” I forced a smile and looked away from him. “So, you’re not tired of having me around, yet?”

“I think it would take a lot for that moment to come. You’re not as much of a pain as the others,” He told me.

“What makes me so different from the others?”

“You mean what makes you likable?”

“Those weren’t exactly my words--”

“Confidence, I suppose. Confidence can do a lot for a person. And it adds to the sex appeal. The whole blue-eyes and blonde hair combination is just bonus. Not that I have a preference--it just really works for you.”

I admired how straight forward Shikamaru was, even with his attraction towards me. He didn’t try to hide it or pretend it never happened. I think that made us closer. He liked to compliment me almost as much as he liked to sigh and wish to be anywhere else.

“You think I’ve got sex appeal?”

“You wouldn’t get laid as much as you do if you didn’t. Most of our grade and the Freshmen know who you are--they lump you and Sasuke together as a pair. Seems like nearly everyone who wants to have sex with Sasuke will also have their sights on you.”

“Does the same go for you? Do you wanna fuck Sasuke?” My mind traveled back to the night of the tent party--Shikamaru had given Sasuke a good enough lap dance to get him hard. I wonder if he was just as into it. But why should I care? It’s not like it matters who Shikamaru fucks. But the thought of it being Sasuke...I don’t think I’ve be able to sleep at night if I knew Shikamaru was getting defiled like that. Kiba, I could probably stomach.

“I don’t want to have sex with either of you,” He said. “If I’m going to have sex with someone, it would be on my own terms. And there would be that--”

“--special connection,” I said the words at the same time he did and groaned. I could only hear that crap so much. “I get it, I get it. But you said I was sexually appealing.”

“And?”

“And that means sex.”

“Naruto, there’s a lot you need to grasp before the idea of seeing me naked is even a possibility.”

“Phrasing.”

“You haven’t learned anything, have you? Sex is complicated. Too complicated for me to understand, so I choose to resist until I’m sure of some more things. The complications are what landed you with people like Ino and Haku on your shoulders.”

I winced. He was right. As more days went on, I was beginning to regret my past even more.

“Okay, okay,” Kiba spoke as he stepped outside. “Stop slutshamin’ the kid. What’s done is done.”

“I was only telling him to look at the big picture,” Shikamaru blinked and no significant expression existed on his face.

“When did you get here?” I shoved my hands in my pockets and Kiba ruffled my hair.

“Just now. Walked in and came straight for the balcony. Figured you guys were smoking or something.”

“Not this time,” Shikamaru chuckled.

“Were you about to fuck, then?”

“Unfortunately not,” I would’ve loved to be, though.

“Weird,” Kiba’s eyes shifted between us for a moment. “Anyway--we’re about to start mixing drinks. If you guys want first dibs, you better hurry up.”

“I’m not a fan of drinking,” Shikamaru said

I was the only one who wasn’t drunk. And that’s saying a lot, since more people ended up showing up than planned. Kiba and Sasuke were stripping down to their boxers and singing to some trendy pop song, Lee was showing off his dance moves to Sakura, and Shikamaru was just plain hammered to the point where I wasn’t sure what he was doing, exactly. But I know a “sober” Shikamaru would probably end up leaving if someone else did it.

I took one shot in the beginning of it all. That’s all I was able to get down before the rest of the crowd showed up and put a damper on my parade. I wasn’t prepared for this many people to be here.

Things were different when you’re the only sober person in the room. For one thing, you’re able to pin-point the exact moment when a person has had so much alcohol that they start talking nonsense. Kiba was the first, Hinata was the second--and the rest came after. I think Ino was the one who got drunk last. I don’t know if I’d chalk it up to her really high tolerance to alcohol or the fact that she spent most of the night trying to one-up me. I never noticed how intimidating she really was until a few weeks ago and now it was all I saw. She’d had me for so long that she didn’t want to let go. Not because she genuinely wanted me--but because she didn’t want anyone else to have me.

Why am I always seen as a possession? Is that all they think of me? I looked around at my so-called friends. My trust in them had lessened in such a small span of time. Everything inside of me hurt while they were laughing and dancing around. They didn’t notice me when I wasn’t bending over for them. They saw me as this--this shell that they could fuck and own and…

What if they’re right? It’s what I’ve been useful for all this time. The idea of living life as someone’s sex doll was appealing to me when I was first experiencing it. Every time I did it, I would get lost in a new world. And in my mind, I could swear that I could do that for a living. So, why did I feel different about it now? If it’s what I’ve always wanted, shouldn’t I embrace it?

“Naruto, drink this,” Sasuke draped his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear. He shoved a shot at me and nipped on my lobe. “I made it. No, wait, Kiba made this one. But I made another one that you can drink after that one. So, hurry up.”

“I’m good,” I muttered and set the shot on the table.

“What’s wrong? You look like someone choked you out,” There was humor in his voice. I’d told him in confidence what happened to me. I chewed on my bottom lip and twisted out of his arms.

Fucking idiots.

I left Shikamaru’s suite after grabbing my shit and a slice of cake. I deserved something nice for staying there as long as I did. As I paced down the hall, I assumed there would be nothing to do. Nearly everyone I associated with was in that suite and I’ll be damned if I go back.

_Maybe home is the best choice._

I stepped into my empty suite and took in a deep breath. The air smell significantly cleaner than in Shikamaru’s--it didn’t reek of liquor and weed. I let my body fall to the couch and stared up at the ceiling. At this point, I think I can say I’ve counted every tile on the ceiling at least five times. You find something to do when you’re getting a really bad blowjob.

I flipped on the television and surfed through the channels. Not sure what would be on during the evening on a--Monday? Who parties on a Monday? Weren’t they worried about the exams?

Unless they’re all fucking teachers. Because that’s what people do here, apparently. They fuck teachers and do drugs in the classroom. Funny, I always pictured this place as being a little bit classier. Maybe that’s what I get for making assumptions. If they were all fucking teachers, then that would mean this school actually is some disgusting sex ring. And I’m a part of it. Sure, Kakashi was a lot more attractive than the average predator--but that’s what he was. A predator who had told me millions of times that he was attracted to me because it was basically easy to pretend I was a thirteen year old boy. I mean, he didn’t say it in those many words, but I can read between lines well enough.

“Was it overwhelming?” Gaara asked from the doorway.

I flinched, but I didn’t take my eyes off the ceiling. Of course, Gaara wouldn’t have gone to the get-together. He didn’t like heavy drinking and drugs as much as the rest. He knew when to pass things like this up.

Probably when it was on a fucking Monday.

“I just needed air that wasn’t laced with THC,” I muttered.

“If that were true, you would have stepped onto the balcony.”

“They would have followed,” I broke my trance and made eye contact with him. Furrowing my brows and narrowing my eyes, I asked, “Why’s it matter so much to you? Are you makin’ cocaine or somethin’?”

“I’ve been concerned. You scream in your sleep.”

What? I’m sure I didn’t scream. How would he know that? He’s across the suite. And even if I did, Sasuke and Kiba would’ve heard it and said something to me.

“They’ve been sleeping over with other people. I don’t know where Kiba goes, but Sasuke visits Sakura every other day.”

“Why’s this the first I’m hearin’ about it, then?” I folded my arms across my chest. “If it’s such a bother, why wait?”

“No one in the home wants to admit something’s wrong. It’s easier to pretend we’re in a different world. One where suffering is optional. I’ve noticed that’s the affect this place has on us. Even myself.”

“Yeah?” I sat up a bit. “What’re you runnin’ from, then?”

“I’d tell you if I knew you better,” He said before backing out of the doorway and walking back into his room.

In the time he’d been here, he hadn’t become less weird. I just sort of expected it.

Maybe I should leave, though. I mean, all the messages are pointing to me getting the fuck out of here. My dad trying to pull me out, me failing every class, getting hunted down by an abusive psychotic teacher--those were all good reasons to leave. Especially since Tsunade would barely lift a finger to help me if it all came down to it. After all, she hated me. Everyone saw it.

What reason do I have to stay? What reason did I have to come here? It was only two years ago--our middle school gave of the option of the High School or the Academy. The academy was always known for giving more freedom--it was away from your parents. Sasuke was the first to decide he wanted to go there. Then he bugged me the whole day just to make sure I would attend, too.

I suppose I came here for Sasuke. The idea of having to make all new friends was unattractive--everyone that I knew came here. I thought of Sasuke as my best friend. And maybe he was. But was that the case now? I don’t know if I best friend would be as ready to let you suffer. Then again, he’s probably suffering as well.

_Who can be happy in a place where it’s okay for people to abuse you?_

I stared at my phone and chewed on my lip, contemplating whether or not I should call Iruka and tell him to come get me tonight.

“Fucking choices,” I groaned out loud in desperation. “I’m tired of making choices.”

If I leave, that would be like giving up everything I worked for here. I’ve got a reputation. Nearly everyone wants me--isn’t that what most people strive for? I could use all of this to my advantage.

Would it bring me happiness?

Initially, I had the thought to call Jiraiya about it. I was sure he’d have some pervy, but helpful advice. But he was one of them. Sasuke was able to seduce him when we were kids. He was practically obsessed with Sasuke, not that I think about it. He’d always buy us popsicles and watch Sasuke finish his. He made sure he watched Sasuke.

But what about me? What if he wanted to do things with me, too? I was his godson’s kid, but we weren’t related by blood. I’m sure that made me fair game to him. All this time, I saw him as a grandfather--he probably saw me as a potential toy.

_None of them would have you if you died._

The thought came quickly and startled me. It was true, though. If I were gone, they wouldn’t have their precious golden boy. _The perfect toy_.

My eyes shifted towards the door to the balcony. It would be so easy to walk out there and jump. No effort other than falling. But the fall alone probably wouldn’t kill me. Not with us only being on the third floor. I’d need to go higher.

“Stupid,” I said, slapping my forehead.

_Why think such thoughts, Naruto?_

My phone vibrated and shattered the uncomfortable thoughts. I didn’t recognize the phone number, but it was local. Could be Kakashi. I didn’t have his number saved in my phone and I didn’t text him enough to memorize it. Or maybe Hinata?

I answered it.

“What’s up?”

“I miss you,” Haku’s voice was hushed. My eyes widened and my body instantly tensed up. It had been over a week since I’d last heard his voice. And in that moment it all brought me back to that day. My body started to hurt in all the same places and I felt like I was going to pass out. Part of me wanted to throw the phone at the wall and pretend I never picked up. But I didn’t do that. Why? Because I’m weak.

“I want to see you,” He purred.

My stomach turned.

“You’ve got some serious balls callin’ me like this,” My voice was shaky. Fuck.

“And a nice load waiting for you.”

“Never call me again,” I hung up the phone and tossed it to the floor like it were some type of bug.

And he called again.

He called another four times before Gaara came back out to see what the noise was. I hadn’t moved to pickup the phone. It was like this fear that--by picking up the phone, he would be able to get in my head more.

“Is it him?” Gaara asked me.

I nodded and pulled my knees up to my chest, “I just want it to stop.”

My roommate stared at me for a moment. I couldn’t read his expression thoroughly, but I recognized the initial pity in his eyes. He picked up my phone and opened the back of it. The ringing stopped when he pulled the battery out. When he held it out to me, I shook my head.

“I don’t need it.”

“Would you like me to keep it?” He brought his hands down to his sides, still clutching the battery.

“Yes.”

He pocketed it and a moment of silence passed through us before he said anything else, “I was going to get food. I can bring you something back, but it would have to be after my st--”

He was cut off by a heavy banging at the door. One that made me nearly jump out of my skin and fall to the floor. There was thick silence afterwards. Both of our eyes were glued to the door, our bodies tensed as we waited for a voice. And I was hoping and praying that it was a drunken Kiba.

“Naruto!” Shikamaru screamed from the other side of the door.

We both deflated and Gaara opened the door. The drunken Nara pushed past him and stumbled inside. He stopped when he was halfway between me and the door and held eye contact with me. His breathing was heavy and he seemed angry.

“Where the hell did you go?” He threw out his arms and sighed. “You’re missing everything.”

“Go back to your Monday-night party, Shikamaru,” I said.

“You’re in a mood,” He stumbled towards me and gripped my arms, attempting to pull me up. “C’mon, we’ll smoke.”

“Shikamaru, let go of me,” I shoved him away. I admit, it may have been too hard. But he knew how I felt recently and--his breath reeked of heavy alcohol.

The staggered backwards and rubbed his head, “Fuck, I’m sorry. Sorry. I’m--drunk.”

“I know. You’ve been drunk for two hours.”

“Sorry, Naruto,” He gave me a look and if he were sober, I guess it would’ve been a sad look. But right now he just looked like a really stern monkey. “This is why I don’t drink.”

“I just get tired of the constant partying sometimes,” I said--I guess to both of them.

“So, stop partying,” Even with beer guiding the course of his words, Shikamaru was still himself vaguely. “You’ve got the choice.”

“I think it’s deeper than that,” Gaara finally spoke up. “You can refuse to follow the crowd all you want. It can bring good things, but it can also bring loneliness.”

“If all your friends only like you when you’re drunk, maybe they’re not your friends,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should find people who match your interest shift.”

“It’s not only that,” I said.

“So, what is it?” He asked me.

I sighed, “Wish I knew.”

“That’s complicated,” Shikamaru slapped his head and sat down next to me on the couch. “And I think I’m drunk enough. I guess I’ll hang here while my place gets ransacked.”

Gaara joined us on the couch and honestly, it was a nice fit. I liked them both and Gaara’s outcast vibe made me feel a little better. He never complained about being here. And we liked him enough for him to get invited to the parties--even though half of them were in his own home. But he made the decision not to join us. He had the ability to say no where I could only accept the requests and all of the consequences.

“Do you think they’ll be there for much longer?” Gaara asked.

“It’s only seven--I don’t think any of them will check out for the next couple hours,” Shikamaru shrugged. “I don’t mind as long as they don’t go in my room. Chouji’s cleaning everything else this time.”

“Are you sure they’ll be alright?” Gaara turned his head towards us.

“Majority of them haven’t had that much. The only people I’m really concerned with are Sasuke and Kiba. They were taking shots when I stepped out.”

Both Gaara and I sighed at the same time. I guess he felt as responsible for them as I did. Made sense. His roommates were probably the closest to him so far. I don’t think he had any significant friends. Though I think Shikamaru came over to hang out with him once. They stayed on the balcony and smoked for an hour.

“They’ll be alright,” I told them.

“Of course, they will,” Shikamaru smirked. “But what’ll you do when they come home and want to have sex with something?”

“They’ll have each other,” Gaara put it simply.

**For some reason, this prompted the three of us to laugh. I’m not sure if it was because it was funny or what. But I was able to relax into my seat right after. Laughing--man, that’s a good enough distraction for right now.**


	10. New start

I was able to pass the rest of my exams and barely stay in the school. Tsunade had this weird look of accomplishment when she called me into her office. Shikamaru spent the last few days of the semester staying for up to twelve hours straight. I stopped hooking up with Kakashi during that time and I think that’s what put me over the top. I no longer dedicate hours at a time to drinking and sex. It’s weird how much more free time I had.

I spent most of my break with Gaara and Shikamaru. We had a full three weeks in between the first and second semesters. Half of the school went home to see their families, but my family lived close enough to where I could just visit for a weekend or two and then Christmas. Apparently, dad was dating a new guy. I think his name was Yamato or--something like that.

Sasuke left the country with Itachi to do another ‘round-the-world trip and Kiba was doing something for a military program his mom signed him up for. Shikamaru went home on Christmas and didn’t come back until the next semester started. So, it was just Gaara and me for a while.

I’ve gotta admit, I didn’t know that the guy was so easy to get along with. Over the course of break, we slowly became more familiar with each other. I learned that he didn’t have any parents. They died when he was a kid, but he wouldn’t tell me how. His guardian was his older brother, Kankuro. Though, before Kankuro was of age, he and his siblings were taken care of by their grandmother.

I told him about my parents in return. Truth be told, I never really know who my biological dad was. People said he was Iruka’s best friend, and that’s why he left me with him as opposed to his own godfather. Honestly, I’m thankful for his choice. Iruka’s raised me from the time before I could walk up until now and he’s never complained once. Well, he’s complained about the struggles of having a kid who doesn’t listen to you. But he’s never said anything about me being a burden--I think he thinks I’m better off.

“So, he’s your dad, then,” Gaara kicked his feet up on the balcony railing and leaned back in his chair.

“He’s who all the Father’s Day cards go to,” I raised my mug and sipped my drink. Casual drinking was different than getting fucked up. Gaara and I would get a bottle of alcohol and a mixer from Sasuke’s room and drink while we hung out. What we did usually depended on the day. Today, it was cold. Freezing, actually.

The two of us decided to throw on some robes and drag some chairs out onto the balcony. It was Gaara’s idea to make hot chocolate with Fireball whisky.

“Do you know vaguely where your biological father went?”

I shrugged, “I don’t even know his name. He didn’t leave very much behind when he left. But dad says he looks like me.”

Gaara chuckled, “Wouldn’t you look like him? He was the first, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, yeah,” I yawned and downed more of the hot chocolate. “So, got your classes memorized?”

“I do. I like to get a head start on these types of things. I didn’t get the opportunity to do so last semester.”

School had snuck up. We’d been sitting around this whole time and we’d have to be back in classes in two days. It sucked, but at least people were coming back. You could only have so much fun in a nearly empty school.

“You know we’ve got, like, three classes together, right?” I laughed at the coincidence.

“Really? How many are you taking?”

“Three.”

“Don’t you need a few more?”

I shook my head, “I don’t need to take PE. I tested out when I got here during Freshman year.”

“I suppose that’s for the best. What will you do if you see Haku and Zabuza again?”

I flinched at the names. I hadn’t forgotten about them. No matter how many laughs and drinks Gaara and I had, they were always right there in my mind. The memories never stopped drilling into me.

“I don’t know. Avoid them? That’s all I can do. I’m not going to revolve my life around hiding from them.”

“Has he tried to contact you again?”

“Nah, I think he took the hint,” I hope he took the hint. I hope to god. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” I started at my drink and contemplated my answer. Maybe that wasn’t the whole truth--but what could Gaara do to fix it? “I can handle it.”

My body shook and sweat beads rolled down my forehead. So much for being fine. It was the first class--the first class of the year. I assumed I would be safe from them. I assumed by only taking three classes, I would drastically lessen my chances of running into Haku. But here he was--sitting two seats up and three seats to the left from me. His slender fingers drummed on his desk as the teacher wrote his name on the board. He was a tall, thin man with long dark hair that fell over his eyes. Everything about him just screamed snake--literally and figuratively. From his sharp eyes to his abnormally long tongue.

“Sasuke,” His voice was like wet silk--I know that doesn’t really have a sound but, like--just picture wet silk. That’s literally what his voice sounded like, I shit you not. “Would you be a dear and pass out a few papers for me?”

He held the papers out to Sasuke and watched him walk down the aisles of the class. He leaned against his desk and tilted his head and--was he staring at his ass?

My hands balled into fists and my eyes shifted back towards Haku. His head was resting on his hand and he was texting away on his phone, humming to himself.

Was he texting Zabuza? Was he telling him that I was in his class?

I dropped my head and sighed, “Fuck.”

“Not right now,” Sasuke whispered and snickered as he walked past my desk and dropped the teacher’s syllabus in front of me.

Orochimaru.

I recognize that name. I heard Kakashi and Zabuza mentioned him. And what they had to say, I didn’t particular like, now that I look back on it.

I jumped in my seat when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and an unsaved number flashed across the screen.

I knew exactly who it was.

Haku texted me saying ‘I spy with my little eye…’

I set my phone on my desk and stared at the board. I could feel his attention on me, even if he wasn’t looking at me. My phone got two more texts in a row and I swallowed hard in order to keep myself from looking.

After seconds of sweating it out, I turned my phone over and peered at the screen.

‘...the best lay I’ve ever had…”

‘Chat after class?’

Was he insane? Did he actually assume I would want to talk to him after what I told him before? I didn’t reply back. Instead, I strained to focus all of my attention on the class.

Orochimaru gave us the run-down of how his class will work. Chemistry labs, tests, partners and all of that.

“You will be assigned partners tomorrow. If you have any special requests for a partner, write them down with your name and give them to me either after class today or right before class tomorrow. I’ll send out an email with the list tomorrow night,” He seemed more professional than I assumed he would be. Though his eyes kept drifting to Sasuke and every now and then, he’d run his tongue along his lips and pause. “If more than one person requests the same individual, that person’s partner will be whoever they write down. Just to make it fair.”

Thank god.

There’s no way I’d write down Haku’s name. I’d rather be partnerless.

Another text.

‘We could get lunch.’

He couldn’t be serious. I pursed my lips and looked up at Orochimaru. This guy didn’t seem like the type to know anything about Chemistry.

“Will you have opportunities for extra credit?” Sasuke asked with his hand in the air.

“You should be patient until I call on you, Sasuke. That’s how you get points deducted,” He grinned. “Yes. There will be plenty of chances for extra credit if you’ve got anything lower than a B in this class. I hold study sessions and if you attend them, you get an extra five points added to any test of your choice. With that said, I drop the grade of the lowest lab score and the lowest test score. And during the final, the grade for you all will be the cumulative grade for the class.”

“But that’s not fair,” Someone in the front row called out. “So, the laziest person in the class will get a grade he doesn’t deserve?”

“Teamwork,” Orochimaru said. “Knowledge can be spread. If you spread what you know to your classmates, you’ll benefit from it at the end of the semester. Leave no one behind.”

He picked up his clipboard and stared at the roster.

“Now, if there aren’t any more important questions, I’d like to start roll call. Is there a Shino?”

Shino raised his hand and I recognized him from last semester. He was supposed to be my roommate, but his dad threw that embarrassing bitch fit.

Orochimaru nodded and marked him down before he continued with the task. I didn’t notice exactly how many people were in my class that I’d known. There was Gaara, Sasuke, and Rock Lee--and I suppose you could count Haku, but that wasn’t a good thing by any means.

Since it was the first day, Orochimaru let us go with twenty minutes still left. I guess that’s how my other classes will go. After all, what could you possibly accomplish on the first day, aside from the syllabus?

My second class went off without a hitch. My teacher was Asuma Sarutobi, and he was as cool as Shikamaru said he was, I guess. He came in smelling of weed and chewed on a toothpick that he handled sort of like a cigarette. He decided to take over as the Junior history teacher while the original was out on pregnancy leave. He skimmed over the syllabus in ten minutes and had us play a short ice breaker game before we left.

My last class of the day was small. Maybe eleven or twelve people, not including the teacher. My eyes scanned the room to scope everyone out before he arrived. There was me and Gaara, Neji and Kiba were also in the class, but they sat on the opposite end of the room. The other handful of people were just faces I remember seeing in the hall. No, wait, there was one guy in the front row having a mini-crisis over something in his binder. Omoi.

Man, nice to know he’s still the same nervous wreck. Although, now I could see how attractive he actually was. Not bad.

I shook the thought out of my head. C’mon, you haven’t been in school for a day and you’re already off track. Keep it together, Naruto.

The teacher stepped in and dropped his books on his desk. The sudden loud noise was enough to snap our attention towards him.

“I’m Itachi Uchiha and I will be your independent studies instructor,” His eyes washed over the room and settled on me. The corner of his lips pulled into a familiar smirk and he said. “I’ll try my best to make the semester pleasant.”

“How come Sasuke didn’t tell us you were a teacher this semester?” Kiba place his hands on his hips. The three of us were circled around our roommate’s brother’s desk. Gaara was more so waiting for me to get lunch. I don’t think he cared as much as Kiba and I about Itachi’s presence.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Itachi swallowed the last of his meal--he’d started eating before he dismissed the class, talk about rudeness.

“He’ll lie,” I folded my arms.

“I don’t think it matters,” Gaara spoke. “It will not affect you, will it?”

“Still, I like to know things,” Kiba griped and threw his hands up.

“He’s right,” I sighed and picked up my backpack. I grabbed Kiba’s arm and pulled him out of the room. The three of us were going to a tiny ramen cafe on the other side of campus. Best ramen I’ve ever tasted, to be honest. “So, you gonna pay for me, Kiba?”

“What’re you talkin’ about? Let me go, I still have some questions for him!”

“None that he’d answer,” I pointed out. “Itachi taught Sasuke how to lie, remember?”

It’s not like we were intimidated by Itachi’s presence. But--he just had this thing about him. I could never fully trust him because his eyes just screamed ‘ulterior motive’.

“Whatever,” Kiba twisted away from my and straightened out his leather jacket. “You’re gonna ruin the collar if you do that again.”

“Don’t make me have to pull you out of so many situations, then,” I stopped at the bathroom and pushed the door open. “I’ll be out in a second. You guys go ahead.”

The cafe was only a five minute walk, I wouldn’t be that far behind them. I walked into the bathroom and let the door swing shut. As I rounded the corner to the stalls, I stumbled upon something I never thought I’d see.

Haku had Sasuke on his knees. One hand on the Uchiha’s shoulder to hold him down and the other on his head to fist his hair. He was facefucking him against the wall and--Sasuke was letting him. He was into it.

Saliva pooled in my mouth and I tasted something bitter. Nausea crept up on me and I gasped in air. They both stopped what they were doing and turned to me. Sasuke panted and took in as much air as he could, staring at me with tired, lustful eyes. Haku chuckled and gripped his member, shaking it a bit.

“There’s enough for two,” He mused. “Come and get it.”

“No,” I mumbled, taking a step back. My eyes were fixed on Sasuke and the most terrible feeling came over me. One that I don’t think I’d ever felt before. At least, not this strongly. I hated it.

Haku stepped towards me, stroking himself and licking his lips, “You know, it just dawned on me that I have no clue what your mouth feels like. Why don’t you give me a taste?”

I gritted my teeth and shoved him backwards, “Stay away from me.”

He stuck out his lower lip and pouted, “I thought you loved my cock. At least, that’s what Sasuke says. You’ve been bragging about me, haven’t you?”

Sasuke wiped his mouth and ran his hand along his exposed erection. I talked to him about Haku in confidence, one night where I was absolutely hammered and he’d taken it upon himself to stroke my hair. Did he really just blab all of it back to the monster himself?

“That was in the past. Before I knew how horrible you really were.”

“Me? Horrible? I showed fucked you in a way no one could replicate, didn’t I?”

My hands balled into fists, “You used me and fed me to your perverted partner.”

“You only think negatively of me because you don’t see what I’ve done for you,” He looked back at Sasuke and then over at me. “You wanted to be fucked. You were made to be fucked. I gave you what you wanted.”

“I’m not an object.”

**“Silly boy,” He grabbed Sasuke by the hair again and pushed his tip into his lips. Sasuke eagerly accepted all of him and Haku groaned before he spoke again. “That’s what we all are.”**


	11. The intruder

Sasuke didn’t come back home that night. Honestly, I didn’t miss him. We never spent much time together these days. When I stopped thinking about sex as the nectar of men, we lost the ability to talk about anything else. At first, I was sad about it. He’d held the best friend title for a long time. But now, I couldn’t care less. He wasn’t a friend. Shikamaru told me that countless times over the break but I refused to listen.

He was sleeping with someone who was responsible for me going through hell. He looked me in the eye and I saw no trace of remorse or shame. I brought my hands up to my temples and attempted to massage out the pain that this whole thing had caused. I didn’t tell Gaara and Kiba what happened. No need to get them involved.

“You want a muffin?!” Kiba shouted before he chucked two muffins at me like he was pitching a baseball. “I’mma strike you out!”

“What’s the matter with you? Leave me alone,” I whined and swatted him away.

“Are you thinkin’ ‘bout lil’ ole me?” He climbed on my lap and wrapped an arm around my neck. “Oh, such a big, strong man…”

“I’m gonna punch you in the neck,” I muttered.

“You care about my well-being too much for that, son.”

“Get off of me,” I grunted.

“Fine, fine, be that way,” Kiba rolled his eyes and got up. “We’re havin’ Alfredo for dinner tonight.”

“We just had ramen, I don’t need more noodles,” I picked up my phone and scrolled through the new texts. Shikamaru was supposed to come over tonight to smoke and--Haku had been sending texts all day.

Most of them were about my body--and what we did during sex. I guess it was his sick attempt to get me turned on. All it did was remind me of how he abused me. I tried turning off my phone, but I knew they were still coming. I had to either change my phone number or find a way to get Haku to leave me alone for good.

“Why don’t we order a pizza?” I asked.

Gaara shook his head, “I will not call. I always do it.”

“And you’re too socially awkward to hold a conversation with anyone who’s not in this room,” Kiba ran a hand through Gaara’s hair and chuckled. “I’ll do it. We’re gettin’ sausage on half of it.”

Honestly, I preferred this to what we did last semester. I think Kiba enjoyed it as well. He came back Saturday at like midnight and stayed up for Gaara and me for about an hour or so. Apparently staying with his mom didn’t go over well. Kiba preferred freedom and he had a bedtime at eight o’clock.

The three of us hung out the entire weekend. I don’t remember seeing much of Sasuke. He was most likely at Sakura or Sai’s place. I’m pretty sure he was still sleeping with both of them.

“There’s only so much I can handle in terms of group events,” Gaara explained.

“Right, whatever,” Kiba sauntered over to the kitchen counter and picked up the bottle of vodka. “We got a chaser for this?”

“Should be some punch in the fridge,” I said. “Don’t drink before you order the pizza. You’ll fuck up the order.”

“Like I could fuck up a damn cheese pizza,” Kiba shouted and pulled out his phone.

“I swear to god, if the pizza ends up having fish on it again I’ll piss on you,” I lifted my head to the ceiling.

Both Kiba and Gaara chuckled at my comment. Kiba ordered the pizza and we talked about the day we had. I mean, as much as we could talk. I had all my classes with Gaara, so we saw the same things. Kiba had a class with Chouji and Ino--apparently Ino sat on Chouji’s lap for most of it.

“Why’d you stop sleepin’ with Ino, anyway? She was your most convenient lay, right?” Kiba questioned me with an inquisitive look on his face. “I never got that.”

“She’s crazy,” I sat up. “She just had this really possessive thing going on that I wasn’t into.” I left out the rape. I couldn’t tell him that. I’d told Gaara, though I was a little tipsy when I did it so I regretted it right after.

“If that’s the case then you dodged a bullet. Who knows when she’d demand you get married,” Kiba scoffed. “I knew it, though. She was obsessed with you. Always talked about things you did to her in bed and telling people how attractive you were. I think that’s basically how you got your reputation. Y’know Ino’s in good with the Seniors, right?”

“I always thought it was because I’m gorgeous.”

“Yeah--but the fact that everyone was convinced you were a sex god didn’t hurt, either. I even got a little curious,” Kiba licked his lips.

“Don’t do that.”

“What about Haku? Gaara says you’ve got a class with him,” He folded his arms. “You gonna be cool?”

Weird of him to ask. I never really talked about Haku with Kiba--I certainly didn’t tell him about what Haku did to me.

“I’m not as blind as you think,” He sighed. “Look, last semester around finals week, you would scream in--”

“I’ve spoke to him about that,” Gaara stated.

“I’ll be fine,” I assured him. “I’ve got Gaara in the class with me. Haku won’t be able to get to me that easily. He tried to talk to me during class, but I ignored him. I’ll just do that for the rest of the semester.”

 

“Morning, partner,” Haku slammed his books down on the lab table and slid into the seat next to me. My body shook as I stared at the whiteboard. Stared at the writing. The assigned pairs list.

My mouth dried out and I felt like I could pass out any minute. This wasn’t right. This couldn’t be right.

“Like I said, there were a few changes made to the partner list from last night,” Orochimaru stared past the rest of the class at me. A slow smirk appeared on his face. “Nothing you can’t learn to live with.”

How did he do that? Gaara was my partner when the list was mailed out last night--but somehow the list was all screwed up and Haku’s name was next to mine. He was my lab partner. I felt the overwhelming desire to puke rise within me. I let my head fall to my desk and dry coughed.

“Sorry about the mix up. This is the finalized draft. Get to know each other well,” The teacher down in his chair. “We’ll start talking about our first assignment in a couple of minutes. Chat among yourselves.”

Haku’s hand grazed my leg and I jerked away.

“What’s with the cold shoulder?” He whispered, letting his bottom lip rest on my ear. “I bet you missed my company as much as I missed yours.”

“I don’t want anything to do with you,” I gritted my teeth.

“Harsh. I never hurt you, Naruto,” He pulled back a bit.

“Fuck you, you know what you did. What you and your--sick boyfriend did.”

“Zabuza’s got a big appetite. I alone can’t satisfy him and if I’m being honest, he can’t satisfy me, either. I lied to him because it was the only way to lessen the risk of him killing you.”

“You’re lying.”

“I care for you,” Haku stared at me with pleading eyes. And as soft and full of regret as they were, I didn’t believe him. He was lying and we both knew it. “I can show you.”

“I’m leaving the class.”

“It’s too late. The only day you could drop a class without paying is the first day.”

I stared at Orochimaru. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of me and Haku. He was in on this. I should’ve known. If Zabuza knew him, he was probably just as bad. He purposefully delivered me to Haku on a silver platter.

“Why don’t we start the project at your place?” He whispered. “You may not like mine. My roommate’s a little hands-on.”

“Eat shit and die,” I hissed back.

“Manners, Naruto,” Sasuke said from behind me. “Haku’s intelligent. You should be happy he’s going to be maintaining your grade.”

“You don’t get to talk to me, either,” I kept my attention forward.

“You don’t control me, dickhead,” He scoffed and kicked my stool.

Haku squeezed my thigh and his hand roamed up to my crotch. I winced and slapped his hand away, biting my lip in the process.

“Harder to get a hold of than I remember,” Haku chuckled. “Don’t you want to reconnect?”

Before I could say anything else, the teacher stood up and clapped his hands together to get our attention, “Your first lab will be due on Friday--two days from now. It’s the first lab, so it’ll be rather short. But you should still try your best.”

I’m gonna be sick.

Gaara smoothed my hair back as I vomited into the toilet. I’d been at it for thirty minutes and my stomach didn’t seem like it was out of shit for me to puke up by a long shot. My breaths came out as pathetic strangled sobs intermingling with the tears that developed after the first five minutes of throwing up.

“The only solution is to talk to the principal,” He told me, running his fingers through my hair in the most maternal way--or fraternal? I’m not exactly sure. “Do you think you should leave the school?”

“I don’t want to be driven out by not even a handful of people, not matter how shitty they are,” I spat into the toilet.

“They’ve gotten to you before. What if they do it again?”

“I would never go anywhere with Haku. Especially not alone. As long as I stay around people who aren’t complete bullshit, I  should be fine.”

“Easier said than done,” Kiba leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

“Get out,” My voice sounded like the croaking of a toad.

There was a loud knock on the door and we all paused. I skipped the rest of my classes and locked myself in my suite for most of it. It could’ve been Haku coming to look for me. He said he would after the dismissal bell rang.

God, I hope it wasn’t him.

“Open the door, gorgeous,” Haku’s voice was like silk on the other side of the door. A shiver ran down my spin and my eyes floated upwards to Kiba, silently pleading for him to do something. Anything--I just needed time. He sighed and rolled his eyes, walking to the front door.

I heard him opened it and say, “Naruto’s not here, dude.”

“There aren’t very many places he can be.”

“So, you shouldn’t have very places to look, see ya,” Kiba tried to close the door but Haku stopped him with his hand and stepped inside. “You needa leave.”

“Don’t touch me,” I heard Haku say.

“You can’t go back there!”

Haku appeared in the bathroom doorway and stepped inside, “Where the hell have you been? I’ve been looking for you.”

“Hey, I said get out,” Kiba gripped his shoulder and yanked him back. His voice was more like a snarl--like a rabid dog.

The intruder was calm. His eyes dropped to Kiba’s hand and blinked in disbelief, it seemed. A slow smirk appeared on his lips and he said, “If you don’t get your hand off me, I will literally kill you.” His voice was slow and it took me back to the worst places. “I will cut your hands off and strangle you with them.”

Gaara stood up, “Let’s get you to your room.”

“I’m speaking to him,” Haku fist collided with Kiba’s cheek and sent him spiraling backwards. He moved into the bathroom and yanked Gaara up by with wrist. My head fell back to the toilet in time for me to throw up once more. “Overdramatic little prick.” He pushed Gaara out and shut the door while my roommates were stunned.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and crawled backwards into the corner.

“You’re been avoiding me, Naruto,” Haku leaned against the door. “I don’t even know what’s been going on with you.”

“Get out,” Seeing him nearly sent me into hysterics. Being locked in a room with him with my ownly exit blocked. The tears intensified as he came closer. I repeated the words over and over, hoping that the next time would make him leave. “Get out, get out, get out, get out…”

“What’s wrong?” He knelt down in front of me. “I thought you cared for me.”

“Leave me alone,” I slapped his hand away.

Kiba was banging on the door and one thing ran through my mind: If Kiba didn’t know how bad Haku was before, he had clear proof, now.

“Are you gonna call the police?” He ran a bold hand through my damp hair and leaned into me. “You wouldn’t call the police on me. I know you still want me.”

His hand gripped my crotch and I tensed up. He watched my lip shake and paused for a moment before breaking eye contact and letting go of me. Kiba proceeded to bang on the door, but he wasn’t trying as hard as he had been in the beginning. I almost didn’t blame him, the school’s construction was anything but lazy. Actually knocking down the door would be a bitch on your shoulder.

“Look at me,” Haku moved closer to me. “I’m speaking to you.”

“Get off of me.”

He was straddling my lap, bucking his hips towards my face, “I could fuck you here. Remind you of what it is that you love so much. Slide my dick into tight ass and slap your soft cheeks…”

“I don’t want this,” I whispered to him.

“You want me. You just know you shouldn’t,” His scent was suffocating me. I could feel myself breathing heavier to inhale it. “I know you still want me.”

I remembered when I saw him earlier today. With Sasuke.

“Why’re you even trying?” I spat out. “Don’t you have Sasuke to play with? He seems to enjoy it more than I would.”

Unless you’re going to do the same thing to him. And if you do, I’ll kill you.

“Sasuke isn’t as cock-hungry,” He licked his lips. “He likes to suck, but that’s not enough. Now, you--you would whimper and whine and groan for me. A tight ass and a string of pre-cum to match. You got into it.”

I’m gonna throw up, again.

“You used me.”

“We fucked and you didn’t like what came afterwards” He yelled in my face before stopping himself and readjusting his voice level. “You knew I had a boyfriend. You knew there was someone else. What did you expect?”

“You should’ve left me alone.”

“And miss out on the sweetest taste I’ve never had?” He tilted his head. “You’ve never had my lips on your dick, Naruto. You don’t know how good it feels. Let me show you and you’ll see why Zabuza keeps me around.”

“Keeps you around? Does that sound right to you? You’re not a possession.”

“I’m gonna break the damn door!” Kiba yelled and there was a heavy bang.

“The security guards are gonna come,” I said to Haku. “And they’ll arrest you.”

“You mean campus security? When have you ever seen security around here? At the most, they’ll send some teachers up here. And we’re on the same side. How else do you think we became partners?”

“I knew you did something.”

“Just shared a couple secrets with the teacher--he was very interested,” Haku’s finger trailed down my chest. “One thing you’ve got to realize is that we’re all trapped here with no one else. This campus is out of the way. We’re all each other’s got.”

“Even so, that doesn’t mean you can treat people like trash. I know what goes on around here.”

“So?”

“It’s not right.”

“The only reason why it’s not right is because you’re resisting. Learn to enjoy how it is here--I don’t think you’ll find it in very many places,” He unzipped his pants. “Just enjoy what's right in front of you…”

“Get off!” I shoved him off me and heard the noise when he hit the ground.

The long hair boy huffed and sat up, gripping my neck and slamming my head into the toilet seat. I saw a white flash that was instantly followed by intense pain. He punched me twice. One in the face and again in the gut.

“I don’t know where you got this attitude from, Naruto Uzumaki,” He stood up and walked towards the bathroom door. “But someone should fix it.”

He opened the door and Kiba fell through. Part of me was warmed that he’d been trying this whole time to break down the door, but I felt an anger flare up. His eye had already begun to blacken. His jaw dropped and he looked at me, then back at Haku.

Haku met the strong gaze boldly and wrinkled his nose in the process of zipping up his pants. As Kiba watched, his eyes widened.

“You fucker!” He lunged at the intruder and got caught in the jaw.

“Believe me, if I took him, he’d look worse than that,” He hissed and side-stepped past Gaara on his way out.

Kiba ran straight for me and began to examine me, “I didn’t know he was that bad. I assumed you were overdramatizing a little bit. I’m sorry. I’ll kill him, I’ll--”

The front door shut and my body completely deflated. The fumes of adrenaline that I’d been running on faded into nothing and the top portion of my body collapsed onto his.

“Naruto, don’t,” Kiba wiped my cheek. “Don’t cry. Don’t let him make you cry.”

He spat blood into the toilet like it was nothing. Kiba had been in countless fights. He could take more than a couple punches and kicks. Hell, I was responsible for most of those punches, so I knew what he could take.

“You’re not,” He sighed. “You’re not fuckin’ weak.” He slapped at my cheek softly and pulled me up. “I’ll go after him. You say the word and I’ll take off now.”

I shook my head, “It’s not worth it. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re shaking…” He glanced back at Gaara. “Go bolt the door. Sasuke’s not coming home tonight.”

The redhead did as he was told and I heard the deadbolt.

“He can’t get in. Stand up straight.”

My legs felt like noodles and I had little control over my body in general. Once Kiba picked up on that, he lifted me bridal style and scurried into the living room. Once he had me on the couch, he opened the balcony door. The cool air did nothing to soothe me internally, but being cramped in a stuffy bathroom for hours made my sweaty and gross. It was definitely a refreshing feeling.

“Thank you,” I muttered to him.

He placed his hands on his hips, “Don’t thank me for havin’ to pick your ass up. Just let me go out and knock him around before he gets too far.”

“That’s not a good move,” Gaara handed me a damp rag and tossed an ice pack at Kiba.

“And a good move is lettin’ him think he can walk all over us? Do you see what he did to Naruto? I’m going to murder him when I get my hands on him.”

“I’ll handle it!” I shouted. “I’ll handle him. He’s my problem.”

“He just barged in and made himself all of our problem.”

“Just give me a chance! I’ll do something about Haku. I promise,” I was tired. So, so tired. “I’ll do something, Kiba.”

“How long’s he been treating you like this?” Kiba ignored my declaration. “Since the first night?”

I was going to say no, but then I remembered the first time we had sex. I was turned on and really into the orgy, but he had his cock lined up his my ass and--I wasn’t into that. Even when I told him to stop, he did it. I ended up loving it, but at what cost? He didn’t respect me enough to stop when I told him to. In retrospect, he didn’t care about me at all.

“I don’t know,” I looked away.

“He makes you weak, Naruto. And that means someone else needs to step up and tell him to fuck off,” Kiba brought an angry fist to his chest. “I’ll beat the snot out of him before I let you near him again.”

“Tossing around empty threats won’t help,” Gaara told him.

“At least I feel something! You’re just standing there with your thumb up your ass,” Kiba shouted before he charged into his bedroom.

Gaara’s eyes narrowed a little before he released a sigh and turned his gaze back to me. “You’ve stopped shaking. Will you be alright?”

I shrugged one shoulder. My other was sore from one thing or another, “No one can get in.”

“Would you like to sleep?”

“In a bit,” I lifted myself off the couch and took my time getting to my feet. “I need air.”

“I’ll go with you.”

He followed me out to the balcony and we settled into the chairs. I groaned as my bones screamed at me for walking to far. My skin felt like it was vibrating, but I chalked that up to the residual adrenaline and shock.

“You’re keeping surprisingly calm for what just happened,” Gaara murmured.

“I could say the same to you,” I forced out a smirk. “You’re a lot calmer than us.”

“Panic would help no one.”

I noticed a joint sitting on the small table between us and my smirk grew a little more genuine. If there was one thing I needed, that would be it. Thanks, universe.

As I sparked up the joint, I told him about Sasuke and Haku the other day. With Sasuke not being around, Gaara already assumed something happened between us.

“”I don’t mind him not being around. I didn’t care for him much,” He admitted.

“I assumed as much,” I took a drag and held my breath for a moment.

“He isn’t a good person. I don’t see any light in Sasuke’s eyes,” He sighed and I handed the joint to him. “He’s done terrible things and he doesn’t care for you--or anyone else. I don’t know what it was, but he’s not the same person you were best friends with. This place changed him.”

Wow, so he’s picked up on this school’s bullshit.

“So, do I toss him aside?”

“Do what you think is best,” Gaara took a drag. “At this point, you’ve got more than enough evidence against him. And with him around, Haku’s got a greater chance of showing up.”

“What would you do?” I asked him. “After whatever Sasuke’s done to you, I assume you’d ditch him.”

“Do you know what he did to me?”

“I don’t. But I assume it was bad.”

“He tried to take my virginity in my sleep,” Gaara passed the joint and my jaw dropped. In his sleep? Really? How low can you be? “I woke up when he was taking off my clothes.”

“And--he didn’t..right?”

“He froze when he got my underwear off,” His face twisted and he...he smiled. “He didn’t expect me to be trans.”

“What?”

“Female-to-male transgender. He expected me to have a penis. That gave me enough time to push him off and ask him to leave. He didn’t say anything after that.”

Gaara was trans? Wouldn’t I know something like that? I’ve spent nearly everyday with him and--nothing ever gave it away. Hell, we’d spend hours watching movies in a tank top and boxers. I would notice something different, right?

“I don’t get it. You’re--a dude, though,” I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows.

“I am,” He nodded. “Just self-made, I suppose.”

“So, were you born a girl?”

“I don’t like to look at it that way,” He inhaled from the joint and stared at it for a moment before determining that it was too small to smoke. “I’m a boy. To say I was born a girl is to dismiss that. I’ve always been a boy.”

“So, that’s why you never joined in when the party got real, huh?”

“I preferred to stay in the closet. But choosing not to engage in sexual activity with the rest of you was an independent choice. I didn’t feel compelled to engage.”

“So, how do you look like--a guy?” I scratched my head.

“There you go again,” He sighed and I muttered a clumsy apology for whatever it is that I did. “It’s fine. I’ve been taking hormones for six months. My brother let me start before I transferred here. I got chest surgery a year ago, though.”

“And that got rid of--”

“Yeah, my chest’s flat,” He stood up and lifted his shirt over his head. My initial thought was that he was going to be freezing in this weather. But I caught sight of the tattoo on his chest over his heart. It “love” in kanji--written in red. It covered his whole peck and looked more vibrant than any tattoo I’ve ever seen. “The scarring has healed, for the most part.”

“Uh…”

“But I’ll get more tattoos to cover them,” He pulled his shirt back on and shivered. “I’m a bit surprised Sasuke never said anything. I assumed he would. That’s not a secret people can keep for very long.”

“Why would you want to keep it a secret from us? We’re your roommates.”

“You were strangers first,” He breathed out slowly in a stuttered sigh that I assumed was from the cold. “You partied and had sex alot. I heard you were playboys. I didn’t want to be out, because I didn’t want to be a fetish. That’s usually what happens.”

“Usually?”

“I’ve dated before--told him about my situation. He was fine at first. But then he got drunk with his friends and--he came to my home. He said he wanted me to show his friends what he scored. He wanted to show them that technically, he wasn’t gay. He said he wanted to show them that he had the best of both world. Because according to him, I wasn’t technically a boy.” I could hear the sting in his voice. He cut his eyes away from me and turned his head to avoid my gaze.

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t open the door. He left and I never spoke to him again. Kankuro let me come here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It happens. There are people who just want to use you in this world. They see you as an object for their pleasure and want nothing more than to cum on you and set you aside for next time. And it’s difficult not to be upset about it.”

“Sounds like you and I have a similar outlook.”

He purse his lips, “So, how do you feel about--me? About what I just told you.”

“What am I supposed to feel? You’re Gaara. That hasn’t changed in the last ten minutes, has it?”

“It’s not as easy for others to say that, apparently.”

**“I can imagine--you’re safe in your own home, Gaara. Don’t worry.”**


	12. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: So, I've been writing something for Haku's point of view and it would align with this story. Would you guys be up for knowing what Haku's been up to this whole time? Let me know what you'd like to see in either stories!

“Where the hell have you been?” I stepped aside as Shikamaru wandered into my apartment with a lit blunt in his hand. Seemed that as time went on, he just started to care less and less about getting caught with anything. Then again, I think we all developed in that way. This wasn’t really a school after some point.

“You do know we’ve got school, right?” He exhaled a cloud of thick smoke. “I’ve been doing homework. Honors’ courses are a drag.”

“Granny Tsunade finally talked you into takin’ them?”

“I guess,” He held the blunt out to me and leaned against the kitchen counter. “So, what’d you need to talk to me about?”

Right, Gaara and I ended up talking over the course of two days about everything that’s happened. He never pried, but I didn’t leave any details out. Neither of us went to classes on Thursday or today--so the weekend started fairly early. But at the end of it all, he asked me a couple of important questions that...I never really thought to even ask.

“Why didn’t you warn me?” I didn’t want to sound hostile or anything. But the question had been rattling in my head for hours. I needed to know the truth. I stared down at the blunt in my hand and chewed on my bottom lip. “Why didn’t you warn me about Haku. You knew what he was like.”

Shikamaru’s head lowered to the ground and he shrugged. There was nothing guilty about his demeanor, but I think it would be impossible to differentiate between guilt and high detachment at this point. Especially with Shikamaru.

“I thought about it,” He started. I passed back to him and he took a deep drag. “But Haku’s a bitch. He knows how to keep people quiet. That ties into his games.”

“How did he manage to keep you quiet, then?” That wasn’t a good enough reason.

“At first, he asked. I’ve been friends with Haku for a long time. I’ve seen what he’s been though,” He smoked once more before passing it back. “Zabuza treats Haku like shit. In the past, it was a lot worse. I saw him as a victim. Funny, right? Usually things like this don’t go over my head. But we’ve all got our moments. I wanted him to find someone else.”

“So, you pointed him towards me?” I crossed my arms, smoke flowed from my nostrils.

“He wanted you from the start. If it were up to me, it would have been anyone else. Obvious reasons, you can assume.”

“When did you realize he was full of shit?”

He coughed, “Uh, for sure? When you turned up at my doorstep all bloodied up. I always wanted to believe Haku really did like you. Part of me still does.”

“Yeah, well, that wouldn’t excuse what he’s put me through!” I yelled and stepped towards him.

“I didn’t say that, Naruto,” Shikamaru said quickly. “I just--it’s just part of who we are, I guess. I spent so much time wanting him to be good and happy. Now he’s so far gone.”

“Because of Zabuza?”

“Yes,” He sighed. “Haku moved in with Zabuza when he was thirteen. Imagine what all that time’s done to him. I’m not trying to make excuses, but--imagine.”

“I don’t need to imagine it. I saw it.”

“I’m sorry you went through that.”

“I”m fine. I just never want to see that asshole again,” I murmured.

Shikamaru nodded, “If I had things my way, you wouldn’t.”

“It’s nice to know you still care,” I sniffed and looked away. “So, if you haven’t been hanging out with Haku--and you haven’t been hanging out with us--who’ve you been around?”

He threw me a goofy smile and scratched the back of his head, “Uh, it’s Neji, actually.”

The way his cheeks reddened made me clench my teeth without even thinking about it. I walked towards the couch, “So, you’re into Neji, then?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” He stammered quickly. “We’ve been hanging out since the day I got back from the break. Couple weeks later we find out we’ve got a few classes together and so...it just kinda happened.”

“What happened?” I sat down and patted the seat next to me. If they fucked...man, I thought for sure I would be the first one to get in Shikamaru’s pants. Guess I got ahead of myself.

“Nothing happened. We’ve just been hanging out.”

“With Neji? I know first hand what Neji can do.”

“You don’t. You know the drunk, sexual Neji, Naruto. We just talk and sometimes play video games and smoke. Pull a few all nighters and--”

“He sleeps with you?”

“Is that all you hear? He sleeps over. That’s what an all nighter means.”

“So, have you fucked?”

“Why does your mind always go to that? I’m done with the questions,” He took one last drag and put the roach out.

“I just want to know what you’ve been up to.”

“And what about you? People are sayin’ you’ve replaced Ino with Gaara.”

“What?” I sprang up and my eyebrows knitted together. It was the weirdest feeling. There were always rumors about me and who I was or wasn’t sleeping with. But rumors about Gaara were what I couldn’t seem to grasp. Rumors were for people with reputations like mine, right? He was as unlike me as anyone could get. “Who said that?”

“I’m not one for gossip--hence why I’m telling you directly. Ino and Sakura were the first people to say something, I think. Now, Sasuke’s confirming it, too.”

Sasuke had something to say about Gaara? What else was he saying about him? Did he tell anyone about him? I swear, if he did…

“I see,” I reached into my phone and pulled out my phone.

Sasuke. What have you been saying?

“Fuck him if you want, I’m getting everything I need,” Sasuke smirked at me through the mirror, straightening his tie. “You wouldn’t believe how insatiable Zabuza really is. I don’t understand why you didn’t come crawling back for more after he got his hands on you.”

He couldn’t be serious.

“You don’t have the right to talk about Gaara. Not after what you tried to do to him.”

“What? Show him a good time? He was lucky he got as far with me as he did,” The Uchiha rolled his eyes. “I would have made him see stars.”

“Shut up, Sasuke,” I growled.

“Maybe I still can,” He paused and turned to me directly. “Do you think he’d enjoy getting stuffed in all his holes at the same time? Zabuza and Haku would love to join in.”

That’s it. I gripped the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. How fucking dare he? I landed one solid punch on him before he started to struggle. His eyes burned with anger and he brought his knee up to my groin.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” He spat at me as I doubled over. “You’ve really grown some fucking balls, idiot.”

“Don’t talk about him,” I forced the words out.

“I bet he’s tight, isn’t he?” Sasuke kicked me in the stomach. “I heard those boys are. The perfect fuck toy.”

“Don’t call him that!” I struggled to get to my feet, but he put his foot on my back and forced me down to the cool tile. “Don’t you ever, ever call him that!”

“Or what? What’ll you do? If I wanted to fuck him, I would. We’ve got ways to get what we want,” Right. He was with them, now. I suppose this meant he wasn’t got to come home. Good. As I lay on the ground, twitching in both pain and anger, I swore to myself that I would kill him if he ever walked through my front door again.

“You better not give me the chance to get up,” I shook as I kept my voice low, balling my hands into fists. “Because if I get up, I’m going to run your head through the mirror.”

“You’re in no position to make threats. Y’know, you’ve got someone lookin’ for you. So, you should worry less about Gaara and more about yourself.”

“I can dish out whatever you guys give,” I scoffed tiredly.

Sasuke punched the back of my head and my nose collided with the ground. Fuck--I hope it wasn’t broken.

“They both plan to fuck you like a dog,” He whispered against the back of my neck. “You’d be on your knees, whimpering like a bitch in heat. And I’d watch the whole thing.”

“Get off of me.”

“Imagine two dicks in your ass at the same time. I bet you couldn’t fathom how that would feel.”

“If you’re trying to get under my skin, it’s not working. I see right through you.”

“Then you’ll know this isn’t a charade,” Sasuke laughed and ran one hand through my hair. “I bet you’d love to watch me fuck your boyfriend, though. Just think about it. Watching his pussy get breeded by another cock. We could take turns if you’d like.”

“I’ll kill you,” In that moment, I wasn’t in control. It was like I shared my body with someone or--something else--and when the anger flared up the intruder took over. All I felt was rage and the desire to rip him to shreds. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

There was silence.

Sasuke shifted his weight, but he didn’t move off of me. I heard him press a button on his phone before he spoke, “Did you get what you needed?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” I tried to turn.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Sasuke said. He moved off of me and walked towards the mirror. He readjusted his clothing and sniffed, side-eyeing me. “Fucking idiot.”

“Get back over here,” I lifted myself to my knees.

“Like I said before, Naruto,” He turned to face me, coolly backing up towards the bathroom door. “You should be worrying about yourself.”

When he opened the door, Haku stepped in and I felt my heart twist. Sasuke grinned at me and left. The long haired boy before me locked the door and licked his lips.

Did Sasuke tell him where we were? Was he waiting outside the bathroom door this whole time? He walked towards me and my eyes darted around for any possible way out. He was blocking the only door, but there was one window above the stalls that I could reach if I really tried…

“Don’t even think about it,” Haku knelt down in front of me and hooked his finger underneath my chin. “I told you I could fuck you. Any time, any place. And reduce you to the slut you truly were.”

I felt myself physically weakening from his presence. He wrapped a hand around my neck and forced me to lay on my back. Why couldn’t I fight back? Why couldn’t I speak? It’s like I was stuck in some type of hypnosis and no matter how much I screamed at myself to move I just stayed still.

“You remember how my cock felt in you? Remember the tight squeeze?” He unzipped his pants.

This can’t be happening.

“I’ve got a treat for you,” His member sprang out of his boxers and he humped the air slightly. He was semi-hard and straddling my chest in a matter of seconds. “Something you’ve never tasted before.”

Please, don’t do this, I pleaded internally. Please, I’m begging you.

His tip touched my lips and he groaned, “Give it a taste.”

My heart ached and I felt like I was going to throw up my breakfast. Instead of saying anything, my lips wrapped around his tip and my tongue flicked across his slit. He lowered his hand to my head and pushed it down. I took half of him with no problem. Once he hit my gagging point, he stopped moving and held my head still for a moment.

“Suck me,” His free hand gripped his length and he stroked himself.

I was sucking him off. Every part of me felt disgusting and my heart was burning. But my body was driven to pleasure him. My lips massaged his shaft and I sucked hard.

“This is where you’re supposed to be,” He groaned, moving forward. In one obnoxious thrust he was lodged down my throat and I struggled to push my head off of him. “On my cock, drinking my cum. You want me to give you a snack?”

I screwed my eyes shut while my mouth worked on him.

“I’ve got a nice load waiting for you,”  His balls rubbed against my chin and I smelled...I smelled Sasuke. He fucked Sasuke. My movements faltered, which he answered with an aggressive thrust down my throat. “Did I tell you to stop?”

I coughed and he grunted unexpectedly.

“I’ll cum down your throat,” He raised his voice and I noticed the taste of pre-cum developing in my mouth. “You ready for it?”

I didn’t notice I was crying, but when the tears trailed down my chin, it became a difficult thing to ignore.

Haku cried out as he came. I tried my best to relax my throat in an attempt to minimize the gagging. He pulled himself out slowly and let his tip linger between my lips while he stroked out the remaining sperm.

“There you go--a nice snack. Be sure to swallow it all,” He was mocking me. I couldn’t face him as he stood over me, tucking his junk back into his pants. I looked down at my hard-on and wanted to die. Is this the kind of shit that turns me on? Is he right about me? Maybe I’m the same as him and Sasuke--the only difference is that I’m fighting it? My mind couldn’t fathom being anything like Haku. He was abusive...unapologetic...forceful....

Broken.

I don’t know how I could still find the willpower to sympathize with someone like him. He’s a monster. And two out of our three sexual encounters had been forced. He didn’t deserve any sympathy. If he truly felt anything, he would know how it feels be on the other end.

“You…” I spat out shakily, rolling to my hands and knees.

Haku turned to me and raised his eyebrow, “Hm?”

“You’ll get what’s coming to you. What goes around comes around,” I said without thinking.

**“You talk too much,” He responded through gritted teeth. “We’ll have to train you to do better.” Before I could open my mouth, his fist came flying at my face and lights flashed before my head hit the floor.**


	13. The ally

His fingers trail up my bruises and over my scars. He kept the wet rag pressed to my cheek and I tried to look anywhere but at him. The room was silent. It was a lot different during the school day. Teenagers throwing things at each other and laughing at juvenile jokes. I bet none of them had a clue what was really going on. They didn’t know that we were all just pigs going to slaughter. This school was a front. The administration could care less about grades, they just needed to keep up the act so they wouldn’t draw any attention. But they were all in on it--Zabuza, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Tsunade--and him.

He was just like the rest of them. He preyed on us like we were delicacies to be picked off the buffet line. No matter how nice and gentle he was being right now, I knew what he was really here for. He wouldn’t fool me.

“I don’t blame you,” Itachi spoke calmly. They were the first words spoken between the two of us since he found me on the bathroom floor. I had passed out and according to him, no one else was around. It was hard to believe him--I mean he was Sasuke’s brother. He raised him. If anyone had something up their sleeve, it’d be Itachi. He kept his eyes on my nose, attempting to ease the pain to the best of his abilities, I assume. “I wouldn’t trust me either.”

“I didn’t say--”

He cut me off with “It’s in your eyes. You’ve always looked at me like that, Uzumaki.”

“I know who you are, Itachi. There’s nothing to trust,” I gritted my teeth in both pain and frustration.

“Fair enough,” He said. “I suppose you’ve had your fair share of experiences here that would lead you to believe we’re all against you. But I’m not interested in harming you, Uzumaki.” He hesitated for a moment. His eyes shifted to the ground and he asked me, “Was this Sasuke’s doing?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

He lowered the rag and stepped away from me. He sighed and shrugged, “Sasuke hasn’t spoken to me in months.”

“What’re you talking about?” They had that trip together. Sasuke was with him during the break.

“After he left for school in the Fall he stopped responding to my calls. The only way I had of knowing if he was okay was him texting me for his allowance.”

“So, you’re sayin’ Sasuke wasn’t with you for any of the break?”

“No--he said he was spending his break with his girlfriend’s family--Sakura, I believe her name was.”

I scoffed, but then winced from the sudden sting, “Sakura?”

“I assumed he was lying,” He nodded. A hint of disappointment crossed his face. “If it was him then I apologize on behalf of him.”

“That’s not how this works,” I muttered to myself before questioning him. “What’re you doing here, Itachi? Didn’t you have some awesome job as a CEO somewhere?”

“I’m a family man, Naruto. I want to know what’s gotten to my brother,” He cut his eyes at me and nodded towards the classroom door. “What do you think goes on in those halls?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“This school is poison, Naruto,” Itachi deadpanned. “It’s sinking into him. I’ve tried pulling him out of the school. They immediately started to bribe me. Telling me they’d make his tuition free, present him with a new laptop--they even offered me a position here so that I could spend more time with him. I accepted the last option with the full intention of figuring out why it is that they were so interested in keeping Sasuke.”

“Ever just think it’s because he’s a genius?” I didn’t mean to blow a hole in his suspicions, but that would be the first thing that comes to mind. Schools liked having smart kids, right? “Not everything’s a conspiracy theory.”

“Maybe not,” He smiled and I saw where Sasuke’s charm came from.

I didn’t feel attracted to him. I didn’t feel the desire to be with him in the least, but he still had this perfect charm that you couldn’t help but get drawn into. Maybe it was an Uchiha thing. I’d met a few of Sasuke’s other relatives when we were kids. They all seemed to have the same skills in that department.

“Must be an Uchiha thing,” I smirked aloud and hopped off of his desk. “I’ll never understand it.”

“The love of a parent is something you should understand well,” Itachi said.

“But you’re not his parent.”

“Has it ever dawned on you that we look more alike than we look like our own parents?” He blinked and put his hand on his hips. “Seventeen years ago, I got a girl pregnant. I couldn’t very well be a father at the time--we were in high school. That would have tarnished any chance either of us had at l living life.”

“What are you saying?” He couldn’t be saying what I think he’s saying.

“My parents offered to take care of our son, as long as I never said anything. His mother’s parents left the country as soon as she delivered him. I haven’t seen them since,” There was a long silence and he closed his eyes. The smile on his face was unreadable--was it genuine? “Funny. They died after I graduated college and it turns out I had to take care of my own child and be an actual father.”

“You can’t be his dad,” I furrowed my eyebrows. “That makes this--so much worse. What kind of things have you done to your ‘son’?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sasuke’s told me about all the stuff you’ve done. You’re sick. What kind of man jacks it over his own son?”

Itach pursed his lips and shut his eyes. His brow screamed frustration and I think I heard a little grow come from him, “Sasuke’s told you this, has he? Well played, son.”

I stepped towards him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means Sasuke’s been lying to people since before he could speak. I hoped you’d be close enough to pick up on when he does it by now. The two of you were always running around together as kids. Were you not his best friend?”

“I don’t know what I was to him,” I admitted. “Not after what he’s done.”

“He has potential to be good, Naruto,” Itachi said. “Everyone does.”

“Sure he does, but I don’t know about everyone…” Haku didn’t have an ounce of good left in him. That is what I fully believe.”

“The only people who don’t are the ones who don’t have someone offering to reach in a pull it out.”

Strange way to put it.

“So, what’s your plan, then?” I asked him. “Are you going to march up to him and demand an explanation?”

“That’s a bit difficult. When Sasuke doesn’t want to be found, he’s undetectable. He ran away once as a child and we didn’t find him for four days. And truth be told, the location was stumbled upon by accident. Sasuke doesn’t want to see me.”

“I have some idea about where he’s been. There’s a guy named Zabuza--”

“I figured as much,” He rolled his eyes.”It had to be either one of them.”

“Who?”

“Zabuza or Orochimaru,” He said. “Orochimaru was a teacher back when I went to school here. I was never very deep into the social scene here. I more or less kept my nose in academics and ended up graduating two years early as a result. I had Orochimaru as a teacher for a semester and there were students he’d show more interest in than others. Rumors circulated quickly.”

“So, why would you send Sasuke here is you knew what was going on?”

“They were rumors, Naruto. I didn’t know what was going on. I assumed they would have squashed whatever was happening by now.”

“They didn’t. Now it’s the whole school.”

“The system is a fucked up thing,” Itachi muttered, momentarily spacing out. He shook his head a bit and looked at me. “Sorry, side comment.”

“I wouldn’t bother with Zabuza. He’s cruel and--”

“If I was afraid of anyone, it wouldn’t be Zabuza Momochi,” He stated. “Did he take part in does this number on you?”

“No,” I lowered my eyes to the ground. “But he may as well have. He created the monster that did.”

“I see--Naruto, I think you are I have very similar interests in this area. We could be beneficial to each other.”

“Are you asking me to team up?”

“Call it looking out. After all, if we do this alone, it wouldn’t be half as efficient,” He held out his hand and cocked an eyebrow at me. “What do you say?”

I hesitated. He could be lying. He could be lying about the whole thing. And if I fell for it, he could lure me into some type of trap.

But he could’ve done that before. When he found me passed out on the bathroom floor, he couldn’t have done anything to me. Maybe I should put some trust in him while he’s done nothing visibly wrong. I sucked on my teeth as I mulled it over in my head. After a few seconds, I grasped his hand and shook it without saying a word.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

“No, we’re not gonna go through any of that worry bullshit tonight,” Kiba shoved a Green Lantern drink at me and rolled his eyes. “We’re gonna get drunk and do stupid shit.”

“Kiba, I’m done drinking,” I groaned tiredly. It was nearly midnight. Any partying should have been done four hours ago. I lifted my shirt and scratched my stomach, yawning at the ceiling. “Why don’t you just go to sleep?”

“Drink with me, Naruto,” Kiba whined. “Everybody’s getting boring. I just want a fun Friday night for a change. Please?”

There was no way to say no to Kiba when he pulled his puppy face. It was ridiculous, actually. He did it so well that I would believe he was raised by dogs if I didn’t know him well enough.

“I’m gonna get Gaara,” I sighed and backward out of the kitchen and walked towards Gaara’s bedroom door. As I raised my hand to knock, I paused when I heard a noise. It sounded like...a groan? I stepped closer and put my ear against the door. I could just barely make out faint moaning. Was it Gaara? He must’ve been watching porn or something.

The sounds went on for another few minutes before I decided to knock softly, “Gaara? You in there?”

They ceased.

He started to fumble with something on the other side of the door. I heard drawers opening and shutting and something heavy fell.

“Gaara, you alr--”

He opened the door and asked quickly, “What is it?”

“Uh,” I struggled to find my words. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes were heavy. His chest heaved a little bit and his pajamas were disheveled. The kid had been masturbating. How cute? “Kiba wants to drink before bed.”

He stared at me with a blank face for a moment before asking “Do either of you know what time it is?”

“He won’t leave me alone until he’s drunk. So, I won’t leave you alone.”

“Why not give him a blunt and go to bed? It’s more likely to make him sleep. Didn’t you slip him the melatonin?”

“It doesn’t work if the person’s actively fighting sleep,” I said. Don’t judge us. Sometimes Kiba was unbearable. He’d stay up till the sun rose and want to talk and laugh all night. Gaara and I started crushing up melatonin and putting it in his tea an hour or so before our ideal bed time. And if there was one thing Kiba never missed, it was tea. “Look, you just--finish up what you’re doing here and I’ll get him started. Promise you won’t be awake for more than thirty minutes--an hour at the most.”

“Finish up?” He furrowed his eyebrows and stepped out of his room, shutting the door behind himself. “Let’s get this over with.”

We joined Kiba for drinks on the balcony and had five or six drinks each. Kiba promised he didn’t mix them with anything too strong--but that could have easily been a lie. If he’d said it on a weekday before school, I might have believed him. But this was the weekend. And Kiba didn’t believe in ‘too strong’ on the weekends.

“I think my drink went bad,” Gaara slurred his works and examined the contents of his cup. “I don’t taste the alcohol, anymore.”

“That’s cause you’re mostly alcohol, now,” Kiba patted his back. “It’s good, right?”

“I don’t know, it’s hard to tell,” Gaara rubbed his head.

“D’you guys think Itachi’s tellin’ the truth?” I asked, watching my drink swirl in the glass.

Kiba shrugged, “Who knows? But if you’d not gonna trust the guy, it’s better to make that decision now rather than later. He hasn’t been very much help. It’s been two weeks and he hasn’t found a thing.”

“Yeah, but we went two years without finding anything,” I said.

“Yeah, yeah,” He waved a hand in dismissal and downed the rest of his drink. “Looks like I’m due for another.”

“C’mon, Kiba, how long are you gonna keep us out here? Poor Gaara’s freezin’.”

Gaara nudged me, “I’m fine. I just need more than pajamas to keep warm.”

Instinctively, I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him up against me. He really was freezing. His whole body was shaking and as cold as ice. I leaned into him, “You guys wanna drink inside?”

“We can drink inside any time!” Kiba exclaimed, standing up. “What about the great outdoors? You wanna ignore the beauty of mother nature? Who do you think you are?”

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. I glance down at Gaara, watching as he slowly sipped more of his drink. I learned something interesting about Gaara during these past couple months--he could smoke and drink like nobody’s business. I thought we were professionals, but Gaara was able to out-drink Kiba and still keep his composure. Sure, he was probably really, really fucked up. But you couldn’t really tell unless you asked him.

“You think maybe you should slow down?” I chuckled. “Your liver must be plottin’ your death by now.”

“So, I’ll kill it before it kills me.”

“Is that how you’re gonna live your life?”

“No,” He sunk down further into me. “I’m just going to roll with things. It’s what I’ve been doing so far. And it’s put me in a fair place.”

“You know roommate assignment suggestions are gonna start coming in within the next two months, right? Think you’ll want to renew with us?”

“You and Kiba?” Gaara started out at the scenery. “Perhaps. I do think it’s luck that I became such good friends with my roommates.”

“I’d go so far as to say we’re your best friends,” I brought a hand up to his hair and ruffled it.

Kiba came back out with a tray of shots and swore to us that after we each took four of them, we’d be able to go to sleep and he would call it a night. Gaara and I were able to get down three, but Kiba took our last ones for himself. Not that we minded. I could tell that Gaara was reaching the end of his limit as well. We talked for a few minutes after the drinking was over and Kiba passed out on the couch some time during.

I deadbolted the front door and staggered off, following Gaara into his bedroom. I fell on the bed and laid on my back. Gaara pulled his shirt off to reveal a tight fitting tank top and tossed it to the side. As he crawled into bed, I groaned and asked, “Why is it that I’m always the big spoon? I like cuddles.”

“Because it’s my room,” He turned his back to me and settling into me. I opened my mouth to say something in return, but settled on an accepting smile and wrapped my arms around him.

It just started recently. I can into his room one night after another nightmare. Instead of speaking to me, he just pulled back the covers and I crawled in behind him. To be honest, it was a weird gesture. I didn’t expect Gaara to be the type--but he never made any objections. As the nights went on, I started doing in more frequently. It became a regular thing to sleep in his room. I don’t remember than last time I slept in my own bed for a night. If I was home in between classes I’d take a short nap on it, but nothing more than an hour or so. Besides, my bed just started to feel wrong after a while. I didn’t share beds before. Ino rarely slept over and I didn’t like staying at other people’s places very much. I didn’t understand how addictive it felt to have someone sleep next to you every night.

To have the same person sleep next to you every night.

I suppose our friendship is what made it to nice. I wholeheartedly believe Gaara and Kiba were my best friends. I rarely saw other people these days. Shikamaru would come by from time to time and bring Neji--I think the two of them were officially seeing each other. But that could’ve just been gossip. Other than him, I’d see Hinata and Lee. They mostly came over to smoke. Lee was such a lightweight when it came to drinking that he was just too prone to breaking things.

“I would like to have a roommate who does this next year,” Gaara spoke softly. “But I’m conflicted.”

“Why’s that?” I picked my head up off the pillow.

“Who knows what could happen over the next few months?”

**“Well,” I let my head fall again. “That’s easy--whatever you let happen.”**


	14. The Uchiha game

“Naruto, you have to go to your class,” Tsunade held her head in her hands and she massaged her temples as she stared down at her desk. It’s funny how quickly we were able to slip back into the groove of last semester. Sure, it only took four weeks, but I was back in Tsunade’s office in no time and she was giving me the same tired lecture. The only difference between then and now is that she lacked that fire that burned last semester--now, it was more like she was begging me not to fuck up. “You can’t pass otherwise.”

“I can’t go to that class,” I shook my head slightly and my expression remained neutral. Granny Tsunade knew how insistent I could be--there was no need for the dramatics at this point.

“And why’s that, Naruto?” She grumbled into her hands. “And please don’t give me some bullshit rant about how the seats should be heated, I--”

“I want to switch to another teacher,” I deadpanned.

Tsunade’s hands dropped to the desk and she stared at me with a look that I could only guess stemmed from confusion, “Excuse me?”

“I want--no, I need to switch classes.”

“And why’s that?”

“I--I can’t tell you,” There was no way I could tell her. One of two things would happen. Either she would laugh in my face and tell me to suck it up--that would mean she knew what was going on in this place. Or she wouldn’t believe me and would send me there anyway. I couldn’t face Haku. I couldn’t be his partner.

A thick silence passed through us. Tsunade sucked on her teeth and held eye contact with me. I swear, I could see fire behind those eyes. Terrifying, scorching fire.

“So,” Her voice started out slow and calm--that was never a good sign from Tsunade. Usually that meant she was going to throw someone out the window within the next five minutes--or worse. “You want me to switch your schedule five weeks into the semester and you won’t tell me why? Naruto...do you think this shit is a game?”

I furrowed my eyebrows and brought my hand up to my chest, “Did you just curse at me?”

“I can’t take you out of a class without a reason, Naruto. But I can set up a meeting with the teacher and we can--”

“No!” I sprung forward quickly and placed my hands on her desk. “No, I don’t want to see him. I just--look, the guy freaks me out, okay? I don’t like the way he looks at me.”

“No one likes the way Orochimaru looks at them,” Tsunade rolled her eyes.

“So, why keep him as a teacher here?”

“Naruto, we don’t hire people based on who the students like,” She said. “We’re here for educational purposes. We hire the best and the brightest. Orochimaru is a genius and no one’s ever failed his class--that’s why we keep him. That’s why he’s your best hope for a teacher.”

“I’d rather repeat the grade than stay in that class.”

“And you’ll have him again next year.”

“Look, Granny,” I stood up and leaned over her desk. “I can’t go back to that class. So, we should just work something out, now. Either you take me off Orochimaru’s roster or I just keep skipping until I fail the whole year. I don’t mind repeating.”

There was a look of both contemplation and agitation on Tsunade’s face. I didn’t expect anything less, honestly. Especially not when someone was threatening to screw up her school’s academic record.

“You’ll be the death of me, child,” She whispered through clenched teeth.

“So, we’ve got a deal, then?” I brought my hand up to my hair and ran my fingers through it slowly. “Awesome, whatever you need, I’ll do it.”

“We’ve only got two openings,” She sighed in defeat. She turned towards her computer and I watched her fingers move. Her eyes scanned the screen intently. “One’s an opening in gym--Zabuza’s class.”

“What’s the other?” I asked quickly. There was no way I’d move from Haku to Zabuza. That was like getting away from a rabid dog by jumping into a lion’s den.

“There’s an opening in technical theater. Do you think you can handle moving wood from place to place?”

I’m sure there was some type of sexual joke I could’ve found in that, but now wasn’t the time. Theater in the place of absolute torture.

“Of course, I can!” I exclaimed. “Thanks, Granny! You won’t regret it!”

“This is the last time, Naruto,” She said. “I cut you more slack than I do most students--I can’t keep this up.”

 

~~

“C’mon, how long’s it been since you’ve had sex?” Kiba followed me into my bedroom and leaned against the door frame. He never knew how to take a hint. In all our time as friends, I both admired it and loathed it. “Just a quickly. Please?”

“Not now, Kiba,” I pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the side. A smirk appeared on my lips when I heard him gasp. What’re you doing, Naruto? I asked myself. I was actively rejecting him, but I still dared to tempt him like this. And how long has it been? When’s the last time you had sex? Sex without someone forcing their way into you?  “Why don’t you call one of your fuckbuddies over?”

“Would you believe I’m runnin’ dry?” He asked, crossing the threshold. “Come on, Naruto. It’s been so long.”

It’s not like I hadn’t been thinking about it lately. My sex drive had always been high and since I wasn’t sleeping with anybody--there were times where I got a little more frustrated that usual.

“Kiba, we--”

“You wouldn’t even have to tell anyone. If you don’t like it, we’ll stop,” He stepped forward quickly. “I just need some way to cum. Jacking off only gets you so far.”

He was right.

A moment of silence passed through us before I sighed and sat on my bed, “Fine, Kiba--ah!”

Before I could finish my sentence, he was on top of me. His arm hooked around my waist and he lifted me off the bed, moving me up towards the head of the bed. I nearly got the wind knocked out of me when he slammed me down on the sheets.

“You won’t be sorry,” The brown-haired male breathed out before he pushed down his pajama pants. He was already hard--dripping, even. My best guess is that he’d been jerking off in his room since before I got back home. If that was the case, he was already revved up and ready to go.

I involuntarily licked my lips at the familiar sight. My mind went back to the first time I sucked him off. He was the first one to facefuck me and, man, it was hot. He positioned the tip of his member in front of my lips.

“I’m gonna need to be lubed up,” He said, stroking himself slowly. He moved his hips forward with consideration, easing his way into my mouth. Once he hit the back of my throat, he paused and sighed. “Shit, it’s so warm.”

We had sex. An hour of consensual, actual sex. I don’t know what drove me to it--not that I regret it. Kiba’s a friend and we slept together because I wanted to. Not because he felt like he had some bizarre ownership over me or wanted to make a point. I guess I kind of forgot there were some people who were actually respectful--if that’s the right word to describe this type of situation.

He left my room afterwards. After a clumsy, slightly awkward good night, we decided to part ways. I assumed it would be a little awkward in the morning, too. I don’t think either of us ever thought we’d ever have (I’m assuming) sober sex with each other. I waited a good ten minutes after he left to jump out of bed and tip-toe into the kitchen. I couldn’t sleep properly after sex if I didn’t get any water. It’s nice to go to bed replenished, y’know?

I walked out without bothering to put on any clothes. It was nearly two in the morning, there was no way Gaara was still awake--and Kiba had just spent the past hour inside of me, so my feelings of shyness around him were temporarily lessened.

I opened the fridge as quietly as I possibly could, but it seems that everything tries to screw me over by being as loud as they possibly could be in this situation.

I held my breath as I moved, pouring the cup of water and straining my ears for any other movement in the apartment. Boy, I forgot how nerve-racking this type of situation was. I used to sleep over Ino’s place and she’d send me out to get her a sandwich or some juice--and Sakura had the ears of a dog, I guess.

I was able to finish the task successfully, but when I turned around on my heel, the living room light came on.

Fuck.

I expected to see either of them, standing there with a look of utter confusion. I shut my eyes and braced myself for some crude comment.

“Naruto,” The voice made my eyes snap open. Sasuke stepped into the living room from our side of the hall.

“How did you get in here?” I reached down and picked up an article of stray clothing from the floor. Thank god I’m a fucking slob.

“I still live here, Naruto,” He said. “I’ve got a key.”

“Well, return the key and get out. There’s no place for you here!”

“Are you trying to wake the other two, Naruto?” He kept saying my name. I hated the way it sounded on his tongue. “Because they don’t need to be a part of what needs to take place.”

“You need to leave, Sasuke,” My hands balled into fists.

“Haku says you’re working with Itachi,” He softened his tone. “Is this true, Naruto?”

Itachi. How would Haku know that? I didn’t tell anyone but Gaara and Kiba about what Itachi and I talked about. Could Itachi have…?

“You can’t trust him, Naruto.” Stop saying my name.

“Seems like that runs in the Uchiha family, too, then?”

He winced and cast his eyes down, “I’m sorry for what I did, Na--”

“Don’t say it, again,” I shook as the words trickled out of me. “Don’t you dare say my name again. You don’t deserve the right.”

He opened his mouth to speak before clamping his lips shut and taking a step back, “I didn’t expect you to sit down and have a nice, rational talk with me. You’re not that kind of person.”

“I know your game, Sasuke,” I said in a husky voice. “I don’t trust anything about you.”

“And you trust Itachi?”

“More than you. He’s proven himself more than you ever have.”

“By doing what?” He scoffed. “Feeding you elaborate lies to make you like him? What exactly did he tell you in order to make you fall for whatever he’d got planned? Did he tell you he wants the best for me? Did he tell you I’m out of control? I bet he tapped into that protective streak you’ve got and asked you straight up for help.”

Itachi taught Sasuke how to lie. The words echoed in my head until the realization came upon me. I could never trust either of them. Did I really mean to get involved in this Uchiha business?

“Having a moment of self doubt?” He asked.

“Not when it comes to you.”

“I’m your best friend, Naruto.”

“You aren’t any friend of mine,” I snapped back. “A friend wouldn’t do what you’ve done. A decent human being wouldn’t have done what you’ve done. You’re a monster, Sasuke.”

He flinched again at my words, “If I was a monster, I wouldn’t be telling you about what I know.”

“This could easily be--” I paused and looked down at myself. Shit, I was still naked. I kept my eyes on him as I backed into my room. I plucked my pajamas off of the floor and quickly shoved them on. Sasuke appeared in my doorway and leaned against the frame.

“I didn’t know you were sleeping with Kiba.”

“I didn’t know you were fucking Haku.”

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, “Fair enough. But really, I’m not doing this to hurt you. I’m---I’m sorry about that time in the bathroom. I--”

“Don’t you dare talk about that,” That day still gave me nightmares. There was no way I could look at him while recalling the events. “Don’t ever talk about that.”

My mind went back to what he’d said before--about Gaara. I felt the anger from that day all over again.

“Don’t talk about any of us. Not me...not Kiba...not Gaara…”

“Are you still pressed on that?” Sasuke chuckled. “Give me a break, you can’t act like you love the kid when you just got done fucking someone else less than twenty feet away from his bedroom door.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He drew in a breath and looked up at the ceiling. After a few moments, dark eyes focused on me and he stepped into the bedroom, “I know you, Naruto. Like the back of my hand. I tried to reason with you, but I forgot how much of an idiot you are.”

“What’s the big idea? You’re not in the position to be callin’ me names.”

“That’s the only way to get through to you,” He said. “Because apparently, your gullible ass can’t smell a set-up.”

“Excuse me? Who would be setting me up?”

**“Itachi,” He folded his arms across his chest. “Naruto, do you have any idea what’s actually going on around here?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you can pretty much tell that there's a bit of a conspiracy going on. I'm thinking things will start to escalate soon. Stay tuned!


	15. Week five, second semester

“He was listening, dobe,” Sasuke growled, pounding my desk. He winced the instant after he did it, forgetting what time it was. We both went silent and held our breath, listening for any movement anywhere else in the suite. “I had to make it believable.”

“You were believable, alright. I had the bruises to prove it,” I said bitterly. His actions that day ultimately led to Haku violating me once again. I couldn’t forgive him for that. No matter how much he explained.

“There was nothing else I could do. If I didn’t hit you, he would know.”

“So, it was a test, then?” I snickered at the notion, shaking my head. Ridiculous.

“It’s so much more complicated than I thought it was--than either of us thought it was. Naruto, we’ve got to get out of here or we might not make it out alive.”

That sentence made my heart skip a beat. What did he mean by that? I knew there was some messed up stuff going on here, but talking about someone dying? That was extreme. What really was going on here? Was it so complicated that Sasuke had no idea how to explain it to me?

Or maybe he’s lying.

“If you can’t trust me, don’t trust anyone,” Sasuke told me.

“That’s a tall order. I’d trust anyone before I trust you. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t.”

“Because you’ve been talking to be for twenty minutes and neither of us has drawn blood. I’m not interested in fighting you. I just want to tell you what’s going on.”

“And why would you tell me of all people?” I folded my arms. “Why not tell someone who can actually do something about what’s happening?”

“This isn’t something that can be fixed from the outside, that’s why. You’ve got to dismantle it from the inside.”

This was weird. Was I really supposed to believe this? That he was actually working against the people he spent so much time with? First Itachi and now him?

“I’ll admit,” He started. “I’ve done some questionable things. Most of the things you’ve seen me do--you know it wasn’t me, right?”

“Attempting to rape Gaara wasn’t you?”

He winced, “You heard about that.”

“You’re scum. And if you ever lay a finger on him again--”

“I’ll own up to it,” He interrupted me. “I’d say it was a drunken mistake, but I was filled with more than just whisky.”

I was well aware of Sasuke’s drug habits. He’d been hooked on speed, Xanax, Klonopin, and a few other things I could never remember the name of. Since the end of Freshman year, I don’t think Sasuke’s ever been completely sober for more than a few minutes at a time.

No excuses.

“I don’t care what you had in your system. If I hear anything from him about you coming near him, I’ll rip your arms off myself.”

“Was that an invitation back home?”

“Absolutely not,” I said. “It was a warning--if we’re all ever in the same place again.”

“Have you actually fucked him, yet?” Sasuke asked me.

“Why do you keep askin’ that?!”

Sasuke shrugged, “Call it curiosity. I really was interested in him.”

“Itachi,” I said, changing the subject. “He said some--really convincing stuff.”

“No offense, Naruto, but you’re fairly gullible. It doesn’t take much to convince you of something. I was able to convince you of a lot of things when we were kids,” A smirk appeared on his lips but disappeared just as quickly. What did he mean by that? Was he admitting to lying about Itachi? “I never told you the full nature of my relationship with my older brother.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we’ve been having sex since before I even knew what it was,” He told me.

“What?” I didn’t see that coming.

“It started off as a game we’d play,” He carried on. “Naked wrestling. Can you believe I fell for that?”

“Naked wrestling?”

“He assured me it was okay, though. Since we were brothers and all, we deserved such pleasures,” He ran a hand through his dark hair and took in a deep breath. “I actually started to like it towards the end.”

“The end?”

“Because I came here. Since I was never home, he had no one to play the game with. He didn’t seem to like other kids--it was just me. And he saw you as some type of threat,” He laughed at the last sentence and snorting. “As if you could’ve ever landed me.”

“I wouldn’t want to.”

“I guess he’s here now because I stopped speaking to him,” Sasuke said. “After I didn’t go home for the break, he started to get a little more aggressive with his approach. When the school offered him a position, he jumped on it.”

“And tell me why I’m supposed to believe you instead of him?”

“Didn’t I already answer that question?”

“I don’t remember, I was too busy mentally calling bull shit on everything you’re saying,” I sighed.

“Listen--about Haku--”

“Here we go.”

“He’s--he’s a really complicated person,” Sasuke began to explain. As if I didn’t know. If he were a simple individual, none of this would have happened. “He’s got something going on--in his head. Look, he’s not all bad, but--”

“You can’t honestly be defending him. Didn’t you come here to apologize?”

“Yes, but I need to explain, too,” He sounded urgent. Was could he possibly say that would make Haku seem like less of a monster? If that was his goal the whole time, he should just turn around and leave. “First--Haku left Zabuza. He left him the night he confronted you, Gaara, and Kiba..”

“Well, good for him,” I rolled my eyes and they fell on Sasuke. I realized I didn’t recognize the facial expression he had on his face. It was a face I’d never seen Sasuke make. I always knew he was full of secrets, but he never looked like he had anything to hide. But this face--this pale, sober face--he was holding something major back.

“If you’re gonna tell me the truth, might as well be the whole thing. You can’t afford anything less at this rate.”

“Naruto, you need to understand that there’s more than what meets the eye--”

“You guys keep fucking saying that and never explaining. I’m aware of that, I experienced it first hand.”

“You’ve experienced some of it. You spent a couple of months on the other side of the fence. That’s not enough time to go through the whole thing. When I said this was a matter of life and death, I meant it.”

“So, what are you saying, then, Sasuke?”

“God damn it,” This time, it was his turn to roll his eyes. “He fucking killed him, Naruto.”

~~

Here we were, sitting across from each other in my bedroom like two civilized human beings. You could never tell that I was aching to maul him where he sat. As Sasuke lingered around my presence, my anger had evolved into pure hatred. He seemed to be making my life more difficult with every movement he made, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He beat me up in the bathroom, started fucking the guy who made my life hell, convinced me to start sleeping with a god damn teacher, and now he was trying to rope me into a murder?

First of all, how was I supposed to believe these two idiots killed someone like Zabuza? A buff gym coach with a raging temper. If anything, he would send them away in body bags before they knew what hit them. Most of all, school seemed to be going along normally. If the gym teacher had been dead, people would have noticed by now. Then again, I don’t linger around the school long enough to see how everyone’s doing. Kiba seems to be the best source of information for me.

Sasuke watched me from my desk and huffed, closing his eyes, “I know it sounds crazy, idiot. But it’s the truth. No more lies.”

“Sounds like something you’d say before you told me another lie.”

“What kind of convincing do you need, dobe?”

“I want to see a body,” I found myself saying. I wasn’t sure where it came from. I didn’t, in fact, want to see a body. Especially not Zabuza’s.

“We already chunked it,” He said and I deflated with relief. “Look, just think of something I’ll do it.”

“You can’t rush me,” I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

“Sorry--” He lowered his eyes and for a moment, I thought I saw some real emotion. Real sadness. What had Sasuke been through this whole time. “--I should go. Haku’s expecting me back.”

“Does he set your bedtime, now?”

“No, but he doesn’t like to be alone for very long,” Sasuke admitted. “He’s terrified of the dark. If you want to talk, you can find me here.”

He wrote down the building and suite number they were living in. I honestly didn’t think I would ever use it--the last thing I wanted was to see Haku ever again.

“Don’t tell anyone about anything I told you tonight. You don’t know who you can trust, got it?”

“Got it,” I swallowed and watched him slip out of my room.

The smell of cinnamon lingered around me until I heard the front door click shut. Part of me wanted to go after here. There’s something about watching Sasuke walk away that kind of just makes the viewer sad, y’know? Almost longing for the good old days.

Sigh.

~~

Shikamaru was in my theater class. Not only him, but Neji and Hinata as well. It was weird seeing the two of them without Neji practically on Hinata’s ass. He seemed too busy trying to keep Shikamaru’s attention away from me.

“I’m glad you transferred in,” Hinata mumbled. “But why so late?”

“It just took me that long to realize I didn’t want to be in a class without you,” I flashed her a grin and looked back down at the door we’d been painting. “Sue me?”

“Oh--uh…” She looked down and her cheeks burned.

Still got it.

I looked up momentarily to see what Shikamaru and Neji were up to. Some dumb game of keep away with a paint brush. Ugh.

“Gross,” I muttered and looked down.

“Hm?” Hinata perked up. “Oh, you mean the two of them? I think it’s sweet. Neji had never spent this much time around a boy before.”

“Yeah, well, there are other ones to choose from.”

“Naruto--if you don’t mind me asking…” She hesitated. “Do you like Shikamaru?”

We made eye contact and maintained it for a few passing seconds before I threw her a smile and shook my head, “Of course, not. I’m just lookin’ out for the guy. You gotta admit, your brother’s not the easiest to get along with and I’ve never heard of him bein’ monogamous--”

“People change,” She interrupted me. “People are constantly changing. Neji likes Shikamaru. Trust me.”

That didn’t make me feel any better. I felt something for Shikamaru. I don’t know what it was, but I felt it. And I knew Neji. There was no way the two of them could mix soundly. Just no way.

But here they were. Laughing and joking together, exchanging glances and smiling when the other looked away. I pursed my lips and torn my eyes away from them. So, maybe Neji’s feelings were genuine. But that didn’t mean he was good enough for Shikamaru. Shikamaru was smart, funny, caring--but maybe he deserved the happiness? He did seem to like Neji, too.

“Very good, Naruto!” The art teacher approached us and folded his arms across his chest. “I think you’ll be a great asset to the crew.”

“Thanks, Mr. Namikaze,” I gave him a cheeky grin. The guy seemed alright for a new teacher. He wasn’t too timid, but he didn’t butt into our business. And since he was fairly new, I assumed he didn’t hold as many secrets as everyone else around here.

“He looks a bit like you,” Hinata noted as the teacher walked away. “I didn’t notice it before, but since I’m seeing the two of you side by side…”

“You really think so?” I looked the teacher up and down. The hair and the eyes were close, but that was about it. I didn’t look like him very much in the face. Still, I can see how she would make that assumption. “I don’t see it.”

“Of course, you can’t,” This time, Hinata chuckled. “You can’t see the two of you together.”

“Looks like you two are hittin it off,” Shikamaru broke into our conversation. I see the two of them stopped flirting long enough to realize other people were around.

“Whatever,” I scoffed and didn’t bother to look up at the two of them.

“How are Kiba and Gaara doin?” Hinata asked me. “I haven’t seen either of them in a while.”

“They’re fine,” I said, intending for that to be the only information I gave. But after seeing look of concern on her face, I added more. “Kiba’s been his same old self. Drinking and being an idiot. Gaara’s good--that’s pretty much all I can say.”

“Fair enough,” She nodded.

We didn’t say anything else to each other for the next ten minutes or so. The teacher came around every once in a while to make sure we were still on subject. The guy wasn’t so bad. He showed up at the beginning of the semester and apparently, he’s ten times better than the last theater teacher.

“I was wondering--if you’d like to come to town with us after classes?” Hinata seemed to blurt it out, as if she’d been thinking about asking me and just spat it out to avoid the hesitation. “We’re going shopping for more art supplies and spring break supplies.”

“Spring break supplies?” Was spring break coming up? Was it really that far into the semester? Weird.

“We’re going to the beach in two weeks. It would make more sense to buy everything we need before the prices go up,” Shikamaru said.

Wait, so he was going places with Neji, now? On trips and shit? This just got better and better.

“I’ll pass,” I shrugged and began to stretch my arms and yawn. “I’m gonna take a nap when I get home. Not much will make me leave after that.”

“You sure?” Shikamaru asked. “We’ll probably chill at my place afterwards.”

“I’ll pass,” I repeated.

Neji leaned over and whispered something in Neji’s ear. I couldn’t take much more of this. Maybe it was a childish part of me that hated the fact that Shikamaru didn’t seem to like me anymore. It seemingly happened overnight. One moment, he was feeding me compliments, the next moment he wasn’t returning any of my texts.

“I’ll be back,” I stood up and left them quickly. I wanted to be anywhere else. I left the stage and walked into the theater classroom. The teacher was the only one in the room, everyone else was scattered about the area.

“All finished with your door, Naruto?” Mr. Namikaze grinned at me. “I’d be happy to find another project for you.”

“Hand cramp,” I commented. “Mind if I just sit?”

“I suppose I could give you a break. First day can be overwhelming, right?”

“I’m not new,” I spoke up. “It’s not overwhelming at all. I’m just not useful for very long. Don’t get used to me doin’ much work, it’s pretty rare.”

“Ah, so, you’re one of those students,” He nodded and pursed his lips. “I guess I expected that. That’s how y--”

He seemed to get caught on his words and looked away from me.

“Er, so, Naruto--” He cleared his throat suddenly and put his hands on his hips. “How’s school going so far?”

“You’re really askin’ me about school?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Seems like as good a time as any. I’m curious,” He walked around his desk and sat on top of it, facing me. “How’re your classes treating you?”

“Eh, they’re fine,” I flicked my wrist. “Doin’ all the studyin’ and stuff, no problem.”

He chuckled, “That’s convincing. Don’t fall too far behind. What will you do what exams roll around? Teachers won’t just hand you an ‘A’ on a silver platter.”

Little did he know…

I smirked and shook my head, “I’ll take my chances.”

“And you’ll end up right back in the eleventh grade again,” He said. “You seem like a smart kid. Just be careful.”

“The hell’s with the dad-moment?” I folded my arms.

He stared at me for a moment and bursted out laughing. It took him a while to regain his composure. God, his laugh was so--perfect. Like, in the wierdest way. I felt like I’d heard it before.

But where?

“Sorry,” He ran his hand through his hair as the laughing died down to an occasional chuckle. “I guess it’s just a habit. I’m always parenting my step-son. It sorta bleeds over into work.”

“Yeah, I hear ya, I guess,” I relaxed in my seat and stared up at the ceiling. “‘Anyway, don’t expect to see me here everyday, Mr. Namikaze--”

“Minato,” He said.

“Hm?”

“Call me Minato,” He repeated. “No need for formalities.”

Minato. For some reason, the name rang like bells in my head. I’ve heard that name before. Everything about the man seemed familiar--like someone who’s always been in the background, but I’ve never seen. But where did I know him from?  
“Is there a problem?” He asked me, leaning forward slightly.

I shook my head quickly, “No, nope, nothing.”

The bell rang before either of us got the chance to say anything else. I’d have Itachi’s class next. He didn’t know that I met up with Sasuke last night. Could I really face him? Seems like I was asking myself that more often than not.

I stepped out into the hall and walked in the direction of the next class. Shikamaru caught up with me.

“Hey, you alright?” Shikamaru asked.

“Why? What’s up?” I muttered, keeping my pacing.

“You didn’t talk to me much during class.”

“Didn’t want to take unnecessary attention away from Neji,” I sighed. “Figured if you really wanted to talk to me, you would make the needed effort to do so.”

“What’s with the attitude?” Shikamaru asked. “Are you mad because I’ve been spending time with Neji?”

“I couldn’t care less.”

“I think that’s a lie.”

“Too bad you won’t be able to pry,” I stopped in front of my classroom and opened the door. “This is my stop.”

“Your stop?” Shikamaru stared past me into the classroom and raised one eyebrow. No doubt, he saw Itachi. “Is that Sasuke’s brother?”

“He teaches here,” I said, stepping into the room. “See you around Shikamaru.”

~~

“Naruto, just the person I was looking for,” Kakashi stood up behind his desk as I walked into the room. Man, he sure did look surprised to see me, which was weird considering he sent an underclassman out to track me down. I stepped into the classroom and looked around. It was weird standing in the room. I remembered last semester--back when things were a little simpler than they are now.

“What do you need?” I tried to wear my best indifferent expression. Void my face of any sign that he could take and misconstrue into me wanting to sleep with him. I was partially sure that’s why he wanted to see me.

He sat back down and gestured towards the desk nearest to him, “Why don’t you take a seat?”

“I’d rather stand,” I said. “What do you need?”

“Well, I--” He paused and cleared his throat. God, what was it with people and doing that? Why couldn’t they just spit out whatever they were going to say. After a few moments, irritation began to course through me.

“Look, I’m suppose to be doing something with Gaara later. Can this wait?”

“What are you doing for sex these days, Naruto?” The teacher pulled down his mask, exposing his full face.

I shrugged, “Kiba’s usually around.”

“Kiba?” He looked confused for a moment, but his features softened and he nodded. “I see. I suppose that makes sense. I friend is as good a person for the job as anyone else. Um, is he enough for you?”

“Why?” I already didn’t like where this was going.

“Because I would like to sleep with you again,” He told me. “I liked the time we spent together.”

“I can’t do that, Kakashi-sensei.”

“Kakashi,” He said. “You don’t have to call me that. We’re equals.”

“I’m your student,” I told him. “I should give you the respect you deserve.”

“That doesn’t seem very in-character, Naruto,” He folded his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, well, I’m tryin’ somethin’ new,” I glanced towards the door. “Is that all you needed?”

He followed my eyes, “Er--yes. That was my only reasoning for calling you.”

Wow, that really said something about his character skills, didn’t it? Teacher only calling the student to their room because they want to know if they could possibly get laid? It was getting more and more difficult not to see through their bullshit.

“Kakashi, if you don’t mind me asking--how many boys have you slept with here?” I asked him. There was no guarantee that he’d give me an honest answer, but he did lower his mask for me--I felt like that was worth at least something.

“Oh, um…” He seemed flustered. “Not very many. I believe you’re the third. It was always consensual, though. I would always give them a choice.”

“Do you remember their names?”

“I do--” He hesitated. “But I don’t see why that’s so important.”

“Who were they?”

“I think it’s best that you leave. I shouldn’t have called you here.”

“Kakashi. Tell me their names,” We stared at each other for what seemed like forward, sitting in defiant silence. His lazy eyes looked more submissive in this moment, like he was waivering. Why was he holding back this information? “What do you have to hide?”

“Naruto…” He said weakly. “It’s just not something I like to talk about.”

“Why’s that? Afraid I’ll track them down and find out how much of a liar you really are? You really are like the rest of them, aren’t you? Hungry for sex and you don’t care where you get it,” I spat. “I don’t know why I thought you were different.”

“Obito Uchiha,” He muttered. “And Sasuke. Those are the two.”

I should have guessed Sasuke would’ve been one of them. He was the one who suggested I sleep with Kakashi. But--who was this Obito kid? He was an Uchiha? So, he was related to Sasuke, then? That was weird, I’d met all of Sasuke’s cousins and he’d never mentioned that name before.

“Obito?”

“He was a student here when I was just starting out,” He started. “Easily my most difficult student. He reminded me a lot of you, actually. Never liked to pay attention and always doing things to get a laugh out of the class.”

“Doesn’t sound like me.”

“You’d be surprised,” He said. “We slept together after he moved on to the next grade. I didn’t want to risk making a move on him while he was still my student.”

“So, you went after him, then?”

“It wasn’t what you think it was,” He tried to assure me. Honestly, it sounded like another predator trying to reel in prey. “He was a good kid. He’d come into my classroom, we’d talk about things for a little bit. After a while, it just became routine. And--I suppose I fell for the kid.”

“You fell for him?” I hadn’t heard that before.

Kakashi nodded, “Those were a good two years.”

“So, what happened?”

“Why, he graduated,  of course,” Kakashi shrugged. “What you need to realize is that this is still high school. Once you get out, you tend to leave everything behind. Including relationships. We tried to make it work, but he met someone in college and we slowly lost contact.”

“Bummer.”

“I got over it,” He said. “Moving on is part of the process. I won’t lie to you, you helped me out with it quite a bit.”

“By giving you a couple blowjobs?”

“I see him in you,” He said. “Not that you’re a replacement--but I enjoy the familiarity. Sometimes when I was with you, it felt like I was getting another chance at something. The opportunity to do things over--if that makes sense?”

“Sounds a little corny, if you ask me,” Almost like a trap, I thought. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been lied to. But Kakashi looked fairly sincere. Like he’d just pour out a bit of his heart to me and was waiting to see what I would do with it. “But I can see where you’re coming from. I won’t have sex with you, Kakashi. But I will talk to you. In public.”

“That’s fair enough,” He smiled softly.

Anyway, I should get going, I’ll see you around,” I turned on my heel and left the room, hearing half of Kakashi’s ‘goodbye’ on my way out.

Obito Uchiha.

Why had I never heard that name before? With all the time I spend around Sasuke’s family, why hasn't anyone mentioned him? Was he a distant relative? Estranged? The Uchiha family was a weird one. It was fairly easy to fuck up with them. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a cousin out there that the Uchihas collectively disregarded.

“You two seem cozy,” Sasuke appeared next to me as I walked. “I thought you weren’t sleeping with him?”

“Two people can have a conversation without sex being involved,” I sighed. “What do you want, Sasuke? I didn’t call for you or anything.”

“Just passed by and saw you two talking,” He said. “So, did he ask for you back?”

“No,” I didn’t see a reason to tell him the truth on that. “But he did tell me about an Obito. Obito Uchiha.”

Sasuke stopped.

“Obito?” He blinked. “What’s he know about Obito?”

“Who is the guy?” I asked. “I’ve never heard any of you mention him before. If he was cousin? Uncle?”

“Obito disappeared when we were kids,” Sasuke told me. “No one knows what happened. One night he just--vanished.”

“Vanished? How does a person do that? Was he kidnapped?”

Sasuke shrugged, “I don’t know all the details. But I do know one thing--he disappeared out of his room. Half the family’s convinced he just ran away. The kid was a real idiot--sort of like you, actually.”

“Hey, what’s the big idea? Aren’t you tryin’ to win me back?” I yelled.

“Still doesn’t make you less of an idiot,” He breathed. “Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

“I’m not doing anything for you.”

“Please, it’s just one thing,” He stepped towards me eagerly. “Can you invite me over tonight?”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Most of all, was he forgetting that he just successfully broke in last night? Did he really need me to help him get in at this point?

“I--guess I miss the other two,” He rubbed his neck and looked down. “It’s been a long time. I just wanna see them again.”

“I’m not letting you anywhere near Gaara.”

“What is it with you and him, anyway? You know that if Haku finds out how you feel--” He cut himself off. So many people were doing that around me. Really, what’s the deal? “You need to be careful.”

“Did Haku say something about him? Is Haku planning something? You better tell me!” I pushed him against the nearest locker.

“It’s nothing like that, idiot,” Sasuke grimaced. “He’s got suspicions. Strong ones. Just--calm down the alpha act with Gaara, okay? If he finds out there’s someone else, he may snap again.”

“Again?” Was there a time before now?

“We can’t talk him,” Sasuke said. “Come to that address I gave you. Haku shouldn’t be home tonight.”

 


	16. Searching for the truth

So many lies. My head was spinning and all I wanted was the truth. But why was that so hard to find? Every time someone said they had answers, it just landed me in a pit of more questions than I had before. This started out so simple, but somehow it escalated. Maybe it was because I just couldn’t seem to keep my libido under control in the beginning. Maybe this was karma from all those years of being an irresponsible little shit?

But even so, I like to think I deserved some answers. Since I’d done this much suffering...been abused this much...since I somehow gathered the balls to stand at the front door of my abuser’s home with no back-up. I couldn’t tell Kiba and Gaara where I was going. They’d only try to talk me out of it. But…

But I needed answers. I was tired of these games..

Sasuke opened the front door and glanced behind himself quickly, “We’ve got a couple hours before Haku gets back to campus.”

“Don’t remind me,” I stepped inside and a chill ran down my spine. The energy wasn’t what I expected. The whole apartment was brightly colored and just--seemed to light to belong to Haku and Zabuza. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Right--” He nodded. “Right to business. No small talk.”

“I don’t want to be here longer than I have to,” I didn’t bother to sit down. I stood in the middle of the apartment with my hands in my pockets. “What happened with Haku?”

“Haku--first thing you’ve got to understand about him is that...he’s not a bad person.”

I turned around and began to walk to the front door.

“Wait, wait!” He reached out and grasped my hand--only to recoil when I snatched it away. “I’m sorry. I just meant to say...he was really wrapped up in what happened, Naruto. You couldn’t even imagine.”

“Don’t start off with defending him, it’s a terrible strategy. I have no ability to feel sorry for that monster.”

“I spent time in his shoes,” Sasuke told me. “I spent time where he was--doing the things he had been forced to do. True suffering. He was brainwashed.”

“Sasuke, don’t do this!” I shouted. “Now, tell me what happened!”

“He’s not right in the head. He’s got these moments where...he just snaps. I’m not sure what happens, but he just gets this urge to...to own things. Own people. It’s like he becomes Zabuza.”

He stopped talking when I flinched at the name.

“You don’t have to do that anymore,” He said. There was a hint of desperation in his voice. Like he wanted me to feel comfortable around him again. He wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. “He’s not around anymore.”

“So, what will you do if police start asking questions? Do you have any plan to keep yourself out of prison?” I sighed. This seemed like it would only further complicate things. But if Zabuza really was dead...that would eliminate a big threat. Not that I wanted him to lose his life--did I?

I don’t think I actually cared about him, to be honest. When faced with his potential demise, I didn’t feel any type of sad emotion. Just indifference--maybe the tiniest bit of hope. What did that say about me?

“Haku said he would take care of all of that. If anything, he would take the fall if it came down to it.”

I scoffed, “Yeah, right.”

“He’s got the capacity to care, Naruto,” Sasuke walked towards their kitchen and called out. “Do you want a drink?”

“I’m fine,” I said. “And that’s difficult to believe considering all the pain he caused me.”

“I’m sorry,” He shook his head. “I don’t know how many times I’ll have to say that.”

“Because it’s such a big inconvenience to admit he’s a monster.”

“I’ve seen every side of him,” Sasuke said. “I know who he is. He’s not a monster. He’s damaged. I’m telling you this as your best friend--and his.”

“His best friend? My best friend? Sasuke, if this is what you call friendship, you can fucking keep it,” I rolled my eyes. “You have been the worst individual to me. You’ve treated me like shit and you didn’t even care. Why should I believe you’ve changed, now? Was there some fucking miracle that happened that made you realize the error of your ways?”

“It was meeting him,” He stated. “Meeting him and realizing there was someone else who was suffering, too. I experience unforgivable things--and it’s turned me into this person.”

“I don’t fucking believe you,” I deadpanned. “You guys aren’t the only ones who are suffering, Sasuke. Drop the act.”

“It’s not an act, I’m just trying to tell you what I feel.”

“If you wanted to tell me anything, you wouldn’t have jerked me around for this long!”

“That’s enough,” A voice said to the side. I watched Sasuke’s expression--he pursed his lips and lowered his eyes to the floor. My heart began to race--I feel like it was going to jump out of my chest and run towards the nearest window. After all, Haku was blocking the only exit.

“You…” I could barely get the word out before I looked back at Sasuke. “You said he wouldn’t be here!”

“You wouldn’t have came,” He said hurriedly.

“I told him to lie to you,” Haku said. “Don’t blame him. I just want to talk.”

“You lost the right to talk to me! I’m leaving, this was a waist of my time,” I didn’t move, though. I couldn’t--not when he was still in front of the door. “Let me out.”

“I just want to talk,” He repeated, stepping towards me with caution. “I’m not going to touch you. I promise.”

“Just let me leave, please,” I heard myself begging. There was a burning in my chest and tears stung my eyes. “I just want to leave.”

“Naruto, it’s okay!” Sasuke gripped my shoulder and I jerked away from him.

“Don’t touch me!” I screamed.

“Naruto, please!”

I needed to leave. I needed to push past him and run out that door. But I couldn’t move. The idea of getting answers was enough to make me stick around. I would even compromise my own safety for it, apparently.

The two of them watched me from both sides and waited to see what I would do. Neither them had made any more to restrain me, that had to count for something. It still took me a while to regain my composure. Being in the same room as both of them was nerve racking.

“What do you want from me?” I stared at Haku’s shoes, unsure as to whether or not I had the strength to look him in the eye.

He didn’t answer right away, like he usually did. Come up with some snide remark to throw me further down the pit.

“I want to apologize,” He breathed out. “For everything I’ve done. I’m sorry.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“I know it doesn’t even begin to make up for--”

“You’re damn right, it doesn’t!” I yelled at him. He showed no sign of recoiling, nor any sign of aggression. But that didn’t stop me from keeping my guard up. “You tortured me. You--you raped me!”

“You wanted me,” He said.

“You let your boyfriend rape me and you broke into my home and assaulted my roommates!” I snarled. “How the hell am I supposed to accept your fucking apology after all of that, huh?”

“I was a terrible person, I’ll admit that,” He said. “But I’m trying to get better. Trust me.”

“I wouldn’t trust you if my life depended on it.”

“I’m sorry about that night,” He said, recalling the night he broke into our suite. “I don’t know what came over me. I just...I wanted to see you. Something within me wanted to see you. And everyone else was just an obstacle between us.”

“You sound fucking insane,” I shook my head.

Sasuke cleared his throat and mumbled, “Does sound a little bat shit crazy when you put it like that.”

“Well, that’s what it was then,” Haku said quickly. “I wanted you. I still do and I--fuck--I didn’t know how to handle it.”

“Look, if this is all you wanted to to talk to me about, I think we’re done here. I’ll see you around, Sasuke,” I pushed past Haku without so much as looking at him. He didn’t stop me from leaving.

When I got to the elevator, I pressed the down button. It opened and Minato stepped off.

“Naruto! It’s a pleasure to see you, again,” He smiled, but I could see the confusion in his eyes. Students didn’t really hang out in the teachers’ apartment building. “Uh, what are you doing here?”

“I was just--getting some extra help on some homework. You...live on this floor?”

“Yes, right down there,” He pointed down the hall. “Fourth door on the left.”

Four door on the left? Well, that didn’t sound right. That was where Kakashi lived. Was Minato his new roommate?

“You live alone?” I asked.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t afford to pay rent on my own. Not with my terrible spending habits,” He cracked up like what he said was the most hilarious joke he’d ever heard. Wow, this guy had a terrible sense of humor. “I actually like with an old friend of mine. Kakashi Hatake.”

“Ah, I know the guy. Kakashi’s cool.”

“You call him by his first name?”

“I call you by your first name,” I shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Good point,” He nodded and stared at me. “Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?”

As soon as he tossed the question out there, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I took a noticeable step backwards. At that moment, I knew what game he was playing at. He flashed the perfect teeth and the warm eyes in an attempt to come off as the friendly teacher. But he was just like the others. I should have known. The school’s got a reputation. All the pervs would be flocking here.

“I should go,” I tried to step around him, but he caught my arm.

“Wait, I’m sorry. Did I overstep my boundary?” He asked me. There was concern in his voice. Genuine concern? “I tend to do that.”

“So, you ask all of your new students to come over for a drink, then?”

“It wasn’t anything like that,” He chuckled. How could someone smile and laugh so much? Was this guy just a regular ball of sunshine or what? “You just seemed particularly stressed about something. I thought a cup of tea would do you some good.”

Part of me considered it, mostly because of the look he was giving me. But if Kakashi was in there, it would definitely get awkward pretty fast. I couldn’t risk that.

“Thanks, Minato, but I should really get going,” I chewed on my bottom lip.

His smile never faltered. He let go of me and nodded, “Very well. But I’ll leave the offer on the table. I usually have tea in the classroom. Stop by during a free period if you’d like to talk.”

“Thanks, sir.”

~~

When I got home, Shikamaru and Kiba were in the living room passing a bong back and forth while they watched a horror film. The way the smoke halted through the air clued me in that they’d probably been smoking for a good while. Especially since Kiba’s eyes were bloodshot and he was drooling on his shirt.

“Don’t mind me,” I locked the front door and walked towards me room. That’s when Shikamaru called out.

“Sit down and smoke,” He said. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see him holding the bong in the air. “You look like you need it.”

I took a step back from my door and walked over to them. He wasn’t lying. After what I’d just been through, getting high was the perfect thing. I took a long pull from the bong before handing it back.

“So, where’d you go? Gaara said you bailed early on hanging out,” Kiba told me. “Poor kid’s holed up in his room.”

“He’s fine,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “He likes to have his private time once in a while, you know that. Are you okay, Naruto?”

“What? Oh, yeah,” I nodded and sat down next to Shikamaru. “I’m fine. I just--I went to see Sasuke.”

“Sasuke? Why the hell would you bother to speak to him?” Kiba growled. “You shouldn’t have gone without telling anybody.”

“You’re not my dad, Kiba,” I sighed. If he was, this would be a little awkward. “You can’t tell me what to do. I speak to whoever I want. Anyway, he was full of shit the entire time.”

“What’d he say?” Shikamaru turned down the volume on the television. “Anything we should be worried about?”

“Not really,” The bong had come back to me in the rotation. Or had I never passed it on? Either way, I took another pull and exhale as slowly as I could before carrying on. “He mostly whined about how sorry he was. He practically begged me.”

“He wants to come back?” Kiba furrowed his eyebrows. “Why? Isn’t he livin’ it up?”

“Apparently not. Anyway, he wanted to know if you guys wanted to see him,” My eyes drifted up to the ceiling. “I said not a chance.”

“Well--”

“Kiba?” I glanced over at him.

“He was good at sucking dick, what can I say?” He muttered. It honestly wasn’t surprising that that was the first thing his mind went to. After having sex with Kiba, I realized he was pretty much the most sexually driven person I’ve ever met. He fucked just to make himself and the other person feel good. Nothing else mattered.

I guess that’s why the sex was phenomenal. He really knew what he was doing. In the past twenty four hours alone, we’d had sex three times. And a little teasing between the two of us during class. Still, the relationship never changed, and that’s what I was the happiest about. I didn’t want to date Kiba, I just wanted some healthy sex. Since his interests were similar, it worked.

“I don’t want him near Gaara,” I coughed.

“C’mon, you can’t act like you like the kid like that,” Kiba scoffed. “He’s like--a little brother.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Yeah, Kiba,” Shikamaru straightened up in his spot and turned his head towards Kiba. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s pretty obvious you’ve got a crush on Gaara,” Kiba sighed. “I mean, you guys sleep in the same bed, for fucksake.”

“What? You do?” Shikamaru reacted a little too quickly.

“We just like each other’s company, that’s all,” I’d thought about my feelings for Gaara from time to time. And I came to the conclusion that I did like him, even if it was just a little bit. But I couldn’t do much about it. At this point, I would be roping him further into my problems. I guess I started to like him sometime after the 1 am walks in the courtyard, the late night cartoon marathons, smoking and talking about life on the balcony--there was so much that went on during the break and this current semester. How could I not start to feel something?

For a second, I thought I saw a little sadness in Shikamaru’s eyes. Though he turned away quickly, so I couldn’t verify it.

“Cool. You guys wanna pack another bowl?” He asked us.

“Sure, man,” Kiba grinned. “You know I’m always game.”

“So, what about you, Shikamaru? How is Neji?”

“I thought you didn’t like to talk about him?” He chuckled as he grinded up the weed. “He’s fine. We had dinner a little while ago. Thanks for asking.”

“Still don’t know how you can do it,” Kiba shook his head. “I hear Neji’s a handful. You sure you can keep him satisfied?”

“I like to think I’ve been doing a good job of it so far,” He shrugged.

We were both silent. Did he mean what I think he meant?

“You fucked him?” Kiba drew in a breath and gripped Shikamaru’s bicep. “Is my boy finally a man?”

“What’s it matter? It’s just sex,” Shikamaru swatted him away, but he couldn’t fight the grin on his face. He’d done it. He lost his virginity. To Neji. The person he felt bonded with enough to sleep with was none-other than Neji Hyuga. Wow. “And it’s our business.”

“I think I sat down too soon,” I sighed.

“He asked,” Shikamaru reminded me. “Anyway, you really should be more careful. Who knows what Haku’s reduced Sasuke to?”

“He did sound apologetic…” Now that I thought back on it, he seemed genuine. And I would know that because I realized in that moment that I’d never seen Sasuke being a genuinely decent individual. It was so foreign to me--it had to be true.

“Don’t make excuses for him,” Shikamaru’s voice floated into one ear and out the other. Did he even have the right to say that?

“You’re trying to lecture me on that after you tried to defend Haku to me?”

“You’re right, and I’m sorry. But Sasuke’s bad news.”

“Hold on, hold on,” Kiba broke in. “I think I’d like to hear what he’s got to say. I never got in my two cents with the guy. Who knows? If it goes for the worst, I’ll get to knock his skull.”

“Is violence always your resort?” Shikamaru asked flatly.

“Like you haven’t done it before. What about that fight with Haku?” Kiba asked.

We all fell silent immediately after when they realized what he had done. Shikamaru fought Haku? What was this? Was this because of me? Or did Haku do something to him?

“What’s he talking about, Shikamaru?” I stared at him with my hardest expression. One that he couldn’t avoid.

“I had a little confrontation with Haku last semester. Nothing too big, but it didn’t end very well,” He finally finished packing the bowl and the bong over to me. “It was about what happened with you guys.”

“So, you fought over me, then?”

“Yes,” He nodded. “Sort of. Kind of just shoved each other once or twice. I wouldn’t call it a fight, that’d be giving me too much credit.”

“But still--he could have really hurt you,” I told him. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Haku could never really hurt me,” Shikamaru said. “He cared too much about me--he just had a really fucked up way of showing it.”

“I could give a rat’s ass about Haku. But we’d have to ask Gaara if he’s okay with Sasuke coming by,” Kiba said as I passed the bong to him. He stared at it for a moment, as if he were debating whether or not he should smoke. Or maybe he was confused about what he was actually doing. Did he forget how to smoke?

“If he doesn’t want him around, then it’s settled. The vote has to be unanimous,” I said.

That’s when someone spoke up from the other side of the room. All three of us flinched and Kiba clutched the bong to his chest and dropped everything else he was holding.

“I don’t mind being in the same room as him,” Gaara stepped into the living room in his pajamas. His eyes seemed heavier than usual--he must’ve been sleeping. “I don’t want to be alone. But I’d feel safe with you all with me.”

He looked right at me when he said it and I felt an unfamiliar tingle in my heart. The corner of my lip pulled up into a timid smile and I lowered my eyes to my hands. Gaara crossed the room and sat in the recliner across from us. My smile faded when I realized there was virtually no room for him on the couch. I mean, our couch could seat four or five people, but it’d be a squeeze. It’d make more sense for there to only be three people. But still--I wanted to sit next to him.

“You wanna smoke?” Shikamaru offered, gesturing towards the bong Kiba was still grasping.

“I’m fine,” Gaara shook his head. And it registered to me why his eyes looked so weird. He was stoned off his ass.

How much did he hear, exactly? Had he been in the hallway the entire time? Did he hear Kiba’s statement? Did he know?

We made brief eye contact before Kiba shoved the bong at him.

“C’mon, smoke! You’ll need it,” The brunette said. He had his phone out and was texting someone as he spoke. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

“Kiba...who’re you texting?”

“Thought we were inviting Sasuke over?”

“Not now!” I shouted. “Are you an idiot?”

**“Let him do it,” Shikamaru gave me a bored look and scratched his head. “It’ll be fine.”**


	17. Impromptu meeting

They’d been mumbling in the corner for the past ten minutes and Shikamaru’s attempts at distracting me weren’t working out at all. For one thing, as long as Sasuke was within breathing distance of them all, I wouldn’t let my guard down. Anything could happen. And also, Neji showed up with Hinata. Shikamaru said it’d probably be best to have more people if we were high. But Neji was hovering all over him on the couch. Trying to show me that, once again, he had something I didn’t. So obnoxious.

Anyway, we spent the first twenty minutes in an awkward silence until Shikamaru could finally finish rolling a blunt to pass around.

I’m sorry, at this point you can probably assume we’d turned into some pretty serious stoners. Answer is you’re damn right.

We got high and spoke as a group for five minutes before Sasuke asked if he could speak to Gaara in private. I’m pretty sure Gaara would tell me what they spoke about, but I could see some of it on his face. Sasuke was apologizing.

“He’s not gonna be able to fool Gaara with this act,” I brought the blunt to my lips and inhaled. The smoke from this one hit me. I paused what I was doing to blow smoke rings, but ended up keeling over and coughing.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Naruto,” Kiba laughed. He was probably the least bothered one in this situation. We all felt the tension, but Kiba assumed we were all well on our way to being friends again. Being roommates again. “I think you’re already pretty stoned.”

I picked myself up and handed the weed to someone else. “Maybe, yeah. But, like, I still don’t trust Sasuke. I mean yeah, I want things to go back to the way they used to be. But you still can’t deny he’s not the most trustworthy.”

“That’s true, but he is smart. He probably already knows we don’t trust him. If he’s trying to come back like this, he wouldn’t rely on his lies,” Kiba shrugged.

“Why the hell not? It’s how he was programmed,” I asked. I looked back at them and something twisted in my stomach. I squared my jaw and stood up.

“Get your hand off of him,” I yelled to Sasuke.

The Uchiha stared back at me and for a moment, I saw his signature icy stare--but his expression quickly softened and he moved his hand off of Gaara’s leg. Gaara didn’t seem bothered at this point, either. He was always pretty good about not showing his emotions when he didn’t want to, but I expected something from being confronted by your attempted rapist.

“Naruto, seat down,” Shikamaru grabbed my hand and pulled me down. “Just chill. they’re fine. Gaara can handle himself. Let’s go to the balcony?”

There was no way I was leaving Sasuke in here, “I’m not leaving him alone with--”

“Neji and Kiba will be inside,” He shrugged and stood up. “It’ll just be for a little bit. I need some fresh air.”

It would be nice to get time in with Shikamaru when Neji wasn’t trying to practically dry hump him from behind. I stood up and walked behind him to the balcony. And I shit you not, I’ve never been that cold in my life. It was utterly terrible.

“Son of a fuck,” I flinched and wrapped my arms around myself.

“Stop being a bitch,” Shikamaru chuckled before he asked me. “So--you and Gaara?”

“You and Neji.”

“That’s because you didn’t want you and me,” He leaned against the railing. “It’s not like a completely blew you off.”

“You’re right. And you’ve moved on, which is good…”

“And?”

“And what?”

“I feel like there’s something more that you wanted to say there,” He tilted his head and I realized I couldn’t notice his faint five o’clock shadow through the smoke inside. He really did look significantly more mature than last semester. Maybe it was the earrings? Or the new tattoos he acquired over the break and this semester? He was getting a little more muscular as well. Since technical theater required a lot of heavy lifting, I wasn’t surprised. “Is there something else you wanted to say, Naruto?”

Was he looking for something? Waiting for me to say something in particular? Waiting for a chance to say ‘I-told-you-so’ and laugh in my face? Fuck, I’m asking too many questions.

“I just--don’t see why you would jump from me to Neji--we’re not in the same league at all.”

“Why’s that? Neji’s just as popular as you are. And just as attractive. Or do you not like to hear that?” Shikamaru pushed himself off the railing and paced towards me, backing me up against the balcony door. If anyone opened the door, they’d find us in a compromising situation.

“I don’t like being compared.”

“Are you threatened by Neji?” He grinned slowly and scoffed. “Sure does sound like it.”

“It’s nothing like that.”

He pressed his forehead against mine and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me into him, “Still too stubborn to admit it.”

“There’s nothing to admit.”

Soft lips grazed mine, “Sure, there isn’t.”

I could feel myself shaking. Although, I was pretty sure it was because of Shikamaru at this point, rather than the cold. I wasn’t sure if I liked this or not. Sure, I wanted him sexually. But  there was a reason we never did anything.

He ran his tongue along his lips quickly and stared down at me. Shit, this was weird.

“Shikamaru, what are you doing?” I chewed on my lip and watched him. I had to admit, he did look pretty sexy. “This is the worst place and time for this.”

“Why? I thought you wanted to kiss me?”

“I do, but--”

“You do? So...it’s still an active wish?” He raised his eyebrow. “I’ll give you permission. Go for it.”

This is too weird, I thought. But...he did give me permission. He told me I could kiss him. I think he even wanted it. I licked my lips and stared at him for a moment before I leaned in and captured his lips with mine. And I don’t think I’ve ever had a more tender kiss in my entire life. I always assumed Shikamaru would be a decent kisser. It was just something about him that lead me to believe that. But I didn’t expect him to be the passionate type. Usually people kissed eagerly, wanting an appropriate bridge between taking off clothes and actual fucking. But he kissed me and put every ounce of heat in it..

One hand gripped my waist and the other came up and cupped my cheek. My eyes fluttered shut and we clung to each other for another minute or two. One kiss turned into multiples and when he nipped my lip, I surprised him with a light groan.

“I’m not having sex out here,” He said quickly and that’s when I broke away from him.

“What? Who said anything about sex?” Out here? Did that mean he’d be open to the idea, though?

“No one, yet.”

“Wait, so--you want to have sex?”

“Not right now,” He sighed. “I’m feeling a little guilty. This plan too an unexpected turn. I just meant to distract you.”

Oh, right--Gaara and Sasuke were still inside.

“I’ve gotta get in,” I gripped the doorknob and Shikamaru laid a hand over mine.

“I wouldn’t go in there unless you can come up with a clever, non-embarrassing way to explain your boner.”

Fucking Shikamaru.

~~

They were all laughing when I finally came back in. Sasuke and Gaara had rejoined the group and they were playing some type of charades game. I made eye contact with Sasuke first. He ceased his laughter and gestured towards our designated side of the suite. I nodded and he got up and walked towards his room.

I followed him and we ended up in my room. I shut the door and locked it before turning back to him.

“What kind of game are you playing, Sasuke? I told you not to mess with Gaara.”

“It’s not like that. I’m just trying to fix what I messed up,” He said. “I’m not going to hurt him.”

“You touch him again and I might hurt you.”

“You don’t own him, Naruto. Why doesn’t the world realize this by now? We don’t belong to people!”

We?

He swallowed as soon as he said it and looked down at the carpet, “I just want to make things right.”

“But why not start with Kiba? He’s the most excited to see you here.”

“Because I wronged Gaara in a monstrous way,” He said simply. “If I want to potentially come back, I’ve got to settle the big things first.”

“And what about Haku?” I folded my arms.

“He’s at home.”

“And he’s willingly going to let you leave?”

“He’s made some arrangements for himself. Zabuza’s rent was paid through the semester, so he’ll be able to stay there for a while if all goes according to plan,” Sasuke scratched his head. “I assume after that, he’ll just try to get through senior year as normally as possible. Hopefully with a few important people by his side.”

“You can’t mean me.”

“Just think about it, Naruto. Take some time and actually think about it. He’s trying--we all are.”

“You’re making this sound like some fucking war film,” I rolled my eyes. “He’s an asshole, Sasuke. And while we’re on the subject, so are you. Don’t pull anything shady with these guys. I’m watching you.”

“Of course, you are,” Sasuke used his familiar semi-irritated tone. “Regular guard dog. Don’t worry about it. I hear you. But I see I was wrong about a few things. I didn’t know you and Shikamaru had a thing.”

“What’re you talkin’ about?” I swallowed. Did he pick up on something?

“I’m not an idiot, nor am I trying not to see what’s already there. You don’t know which one to choose, do you?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Well, better make the choice quick. Neji’s got a tight grip and Gaara may not be interested for long.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean…” He stepped towards me and shrugged. “...if someone else was able to scoop him up, you wouldn’t have him as an option, anymore.”

He wasn’t talking about himself, was he? Did he really do that when he was already walking on thin ice? I had half a mind to punch him in the face, right then and there. There was no way Gaara would ever fall for someone as horrible as Sasuke. But he was right--I couldn’t string both of them along. I felt something for both of them. How could I choose?

Was it even my place to choose?

“He would never go for it,” I steeled my eyes.

“Maybe not, but I’d still like to try in the future. And if you don’t make a move, I will. No use in idling around.”

“What are you going to do about Itachi?” I asked him, eager to get off the subject. This was way too much confrontation for my liking.

“So, you believe me, then?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Avoid him,” Sasuke shrugged one shoulder. “Haku said something to him that scared him off the other day. Haven’t seen him since. I’m not too worried. I requested permanent residency with Tsunade and they’re appealing it now.”

“Permanent residency?”

“I’d legally live at the school and be under their personal care. Tsunade would be my guardian, basically.”

“And Itachi’s letting that happen?”

“I”m seventeen, it’s one of the few choices I can make for myself,” He said.

“Apparently.”

“You’re not fooling me, Naruto,” Sasuke blinked. “You miss me. You say you don’t trust me, but I think you’re trying to convince yourself of--”

He was cut off when his phone vibrated. He grabbed it out of his pocket and stared at the screen. I watched his expression twist to something that we’d called the ‘Holy fuck, Uchiha’. Things rarely surprised Sasuke but when they did, it had to be something that no one could see coming.

“What is it?” I stared forward and looked at the screen. It was a text from Haku.

‘Delete my number and all of our texts. Don’t come pick up your things until after I’m gone. Be good, Uchiha’

“No,” Sasuke muttered. “He’s such a fucking idiot, he can’t do this! Move!”

He shoved me out of the way and bolted out of the room. I scrambled to my feet and ran into the living room. Everyone else was already on their toes, Kiba took off after Sasuke. We tried to call him back, but I guess he assumed something had gone on in my room that drove him away--he assumed I harassed him. Man, he didn’t have very much faith, did he?

“Kiba!” I yelled for the fifth time. I looked back at Gaara. “Stay here. I’ll be back!”

I didn’t want to follow Sasuke. I knew he would only lead me to Haku and I didn’t want to go anywhere near him. But I had to stop Kiba. If he walked into there, there’s no telling what kind of shit will go down. He’s had a vendetta against Haku ever since the night in the bathroom.

“Kiba! Come back!” I had to use the stairwell. The elevator was on it’s way down, so there was still a chance I could beat Kiba. I nearly threw myself down the flights and burst through the stairwell door. Sasuke was leaving the elevator and sprinting across the lobby by the time I got down, but where was Kiba? Hadn’t he been on the elevator?

That’s when my roommate stumbled into me from behind.

“Damn it, Kiba,” I caught my footing and looked up to watch them run out of the building.

Fuck, I didn’t sign up for this.

When I got outside, the first thing I noticed were flashing lights. Blue and red. I knew what that meant. But what would cause the police to come out here after all this time? Did it have something to do with Haku? I crossed the large courtyard in front of our building and rounded the corner. Four police cars, two ambulances, and--the principal was here?

As I got closer, I could make out Sasuke and Kiba standing next to each other looking upon the scene.

“What’s happen…” My voice trailed off when Haku stepped out of the teacher’s apartment building in handcuffs with two police officers gripping both of his arms. “What the hell?”

**“He did it,” Sasuke grunted bitterly. “He turned himself in.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry this story took a little unexpected turn. I'm a really dramatic person and kind of just aimed for a story that satisfied that. This one will be wrapping up soon and I'll be doing a part two that's basically after everyone graduates high school. Though I'm not sure who's POV it'll be from, but I'll happily take suggestions as well as some things you'd like to see their junior year closed out with? 
> 
> And Haku's definitely not gonna disappear after this. No worries!


	18. I'm leaving

“Did you hear?” One of the upperclassmen in my independent studies class leaned across the aisle and held his phone out to his friend. “The kid who got arrested last night...apparently he killed a teacher. Crazy right?”

“No way, which one,” The other boy sprang up in his seat.

It had been like this all day. People whispering in corners, making up rumors about what actually happened. There was a rumor that Zabuza attacked Haku and he was killed in self-defense, others say they think Haku’s covering for someone else, and the worst--they say Sasuke was probably involved.

He spent all of last night after that holed up in his bedroom. His actual bedroom. Kiba, Gaara, and I all hovered around the living room for a couple hours incase he needed us. He seemed to be more angry than anything else. That single emotion trumped all of his sadness and loneliness. All he did was brood and mutter about how stupid Haku was. Something about how he should have been involved in the plan.

Kiba was the first to go to bed. Gaara stayed with me for a little while longer and cuddled on the couch.

“Don’t listen to them,” Kiba leaned forward in his desk. “Just one class left.”

“Easier said than done,” I muttered back.

I tensed up as Itachi sauntered into the room. He didn’t mutter his usual hello to the class, he went straight for his desk and opened his briefcase.

“I’m ending the day early,” He muttered. He didn’t bother to raise his voice, but we all heard him and the chatter ceased. “You will spend the next week studying potential summer jobs and activity programs. Your final grade will be to turn in proof of employment somewhere through the summer.”

He looked paler than usual. Extra tired.

“Naruto, you stay behind for a bit,” He said. Everyone looked around uncomfortably for a moment, as if they were all afraid to be the first person to stand up and leave. Itachi rolled his eyes and sigh, pausing for a moment, then he spoke firmly, “Leave.”

Everyone stood up and filed out of the room. Everyone except me, Kiba, and Gaara. I approached his desk slowly and cleared my throat.

“What is it?” I asked him.

“Tell Sasuke to come my apartment when you see him next. He knows where it is,” Itachi told me.

“I don’t think he wants to speak to you.”

“So, make him get over it and tell him to come see me,” He said sharply. “I’m done playing games, Naruto.”

His fingers came together in a pyramid under his nose and he stared at me with a terrifying intensity that I’d never seen before. His eyes were locked on me and I realized--I realized where Sasuke got it all from. Itachi was absolutely terrifying.

“There is no game, Itachi,” I heard myself say. “Sasuke wants nothing to do with any of you.”

He raised an eyebrow, “So, you know, then?”

“Shot in the dark on who to trust.”

“No matter, I’m sure everything will be revealed in time,” He growled. “Just let me get in a word with my brother before that happens.”

“It’s not our choice,” Kiba broke in. “Sasuke hates you--there’s no way he’d speak to you.”

“I don’t recall inviting you into this conversation,” Itachi snapped. “Out. All of you, out. And Naruto, do what I say. This can’t wait.”

~~

Sasuke agreed to see Itachi and it took next to nothing to convince him. The actual hard part was getting him to leave his bedroom. Itachi lived a couple floors above Haku and Zabuza with Kabuto, one of the teaching assistants. Sasuke let Kiba and I tag along, I didn’t feel right sending him off to Itachi by himself. Despite the direct pain he’s caused me so far, I found myself feeling a little better with him around, even if it’s only been for the past day.

“If this is an apology, you can save it,” The younger brother sighed.

“Not quite,” Itachi cleared his throat and picked up his cup of tea. He sipped it and let his eyes flutter shut for a while before setting it back down. “I’m leaving the country, Sasuke.”

“What?” Kiba furrowed his eyebrows.

Itachi leaned back and gave all of us a long look. He always looked like there was something on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to say whenever Kiba or I spoke. Like he wanted to remind us that we weren’t invited, he wasn’t actually talking to us.

“I want to know--if you would like to remain in contact with me,” He continued. “There won’t be much of a trail to follow after I’m gone, but if you promise to keep it confidential, I’ll send you an address once I get one.”

“And if I choose to turn it into the police?” Sasuke tilted his head and Itachi drew in a light breath and lowered his eyes. “That’s why you’re leaving so suddenly, isn’t it? You’re afraid Haku will tell them that you’ve been involved.”

“It’s the best thing for all of us.”

“You were one of them?” I narrowed my eyes. Sasuke was actually tell the truth, then? I felt my stomach drop and a wave of guilt washed over me. Man, I was really bad at judging people.

“He took part in raping Haku and me the day before classes started,” Sasuke said, keeping his icy stare on his brother. “You better not tell me where you’ll be. Because I’ll kill you myself.”

“After recent events, I have no choice but to believe you,” Itachi told him. “And I would deserve it. However--I’m asking that you spare me.”

At that, Sasuke’s eyes widened and I watched his ears redden with anger. I could tell what he was thinking by the look on his face. He would rip Itachi to shreds right here is he was pushed to it.

“Your pleas mean nothing to me,” Sasuke growled. “You mean nothing to me.”

That seemed to hurt Itachi in a particular way. He winced and I saw his hand twitch,”I deserve that as well, I suppose. Sasuke, understand that I care about you. I always have.”

“People who care don’t do the shit you did. I wasn’t you brother, I was your captive.”

Itachi broke, he began to ramble through clenched teeth, “I love you. I did what I did because I love you. And I wanted to be with you. I shouldn’t have been there that night, I shouldn’t have let you go through that…”

What exactly did Sasuke go through? He said Itachi took part in the rape. Was there more than one person? Was it a group? I couldn’t imagine Sasuke being on the other end of that kind of thing--I always saw him as a predator myself. It became apparent that whatever happened with Itachi screwed him up, to put it simply. I was afraid to ask for more information--what I already knew was bad enough.

“I could maul you, y’know,” Kiba said to him. “Jump clean across the table and beat--the--shit--”

“Kiba!” Sasuke yelled. “Not now.”

“Just sayin’...” He wrinkled his nose and looked away.

“You’re my brother. That’s not the kind of love for me that you should be feeling,” Sasuke mumbled. “Even worse, you were my guardian. My life was in your hands,,,and look what you did.”

“I didn’t do anything you didn’t want!” Itachi raised his voice.

“I was a child!” Sasuke yelled back. “I didn’t know what I wanted. It wasn’t your place to decide!”

“I won’t argue with you. You’re right.”

Sasuke exhaled a deep breath, one that I couldn’t even tell he was holding in the first place. He regained his composure and looked at Itachi with resolidified eyes, “You better leave quickly. Haku’s going to talk. About everything.”

“I can only get out so quickly. Tsunade hasn’t approved my request for dismissal.”

“Wow, really?” He scoffed. “That’s what’s holding you back.”

“Well, er, yes…” Itachi scratched his head. “You see, I’ve been sleeping with her for a few weeks. I don’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”

“You and Tsunade?!” My jaw dropped--there was no fucking way. No way granny Tsunade would go for Itachi. She’d have to be out of her fucking mind. “Wait, does that mean she does know about all of this?”

“She knows not everything we do is pure--but we spare her the details.”

“And is that how you got the job?” Sasuke raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “You were sleeping with the boss? The lengths you’ll go…”

“Wait, wait, I don’t believe this. Why would Tsunade go after someone like you?” I asked him. If there was a teacher Tsunade would likely sleep with, it’d probably be Asuma--if he was into it. It seemed to be the male teachers who were the problem.

“Who else would she sleep with?” He replied. “The students? No, Tsunade made it fairly clear that she was against that when I asked her about a threesome. I would have actually involved you, Naruto.”

I shuttered, “No way.”

“I made it clear that you were to go nowhere near my friends,” Sasuke said to him. He sounded like me--twenty-four hours ago. “Especially Naruto.”

“Me?”

“You know how it is, Naruto. With best friends and older brothers,” Itachi mused. “Sasuke feared the worst.”

“That’s why he made sure you were in his class,” Sasuke said to me.

“What? You--you planned for me to be in your class?” I glared at Itachi. “You planned to use me from the start?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Itachi turned up his nose. “It was so easy to get you to believe that I wouldn’t even call it manipulation. You fall for anything if they person looks sincere enough.”

“What about the others? Orochimaru, Hidan...Kakashi? Do you plan to keep in contact with them?”

“It’s best that I drop all contact with everyone else. It’s easy to start fresh that way.” He shook his head.

Kakashi? He wasn’t as bad as the rest in my opinion. In fact, I think he was one of the good guys in some aspects. But Sasuke lumped him in with Orochimaru. If Kakashi was involved with Sasuke’s rape--could he do something like that?

“Whatever,” Sasuke stood up. “Anyway, that’s all the time you get. Have a nice life. Let’s go.”

Kiba and I exchanged glances.

“You sure? You don’t wanna ask any more questions?” Kiba asked him.

“Let’s go,” The raven-haired boy repeated. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

We got up and followed him out of the apartment without tossing back so much as a ‘goodbye’.

“So, you really think he’s leaving?” Kiba asked. “Would you really just let him walk out?”

“It doesn’t matter. As long as he’s far away from me, I’ll be good,” Sasuke stated. “I just want to get home.”

I glanced over at him when he said home. He walked with an urgency that I almost didn’t recognize. He really did want to get back home.

“What does this mean for you, Sasuke?” I asked him.

“It means I’ll be turned over to the school system,now,” He shrugged. “Nothing will change, but I’ll live at the school full time. Tsunade would be my legal guardian.”

“That’d be cool, right?” Kiba nudged him, trying to see the positives in the circumstances.

“‘Better than my previous living arrangements,” He admitted.

We got back home and decided to do the one thing we always seemed to do these days--we pulled out Kiba’s pipe and started smoking. Gaara came out of his room right before we started and asked how things went.

“It didn’t,” Sasuke muttered.

“Not a proper answer, but I still understand,” Gaara sat down next to me and I wrapped an arm around him.

“So, er--” I didn’t exactly know how to ask him...it’s been on my mind all day, though. “How are you handlin’ everything, Sasuke?”

“Well, with my best friend in police custody--”

“He was your best friend?” Kiba scoffed. “Really? Not any of us?”

“He helped me more than anyone else ever has. We helped each other,” Sasuke and I made eye contact. “He’s different than you think, Naruto. I promise you that. He’s no different than me--maybe even better.”

“So, what happened with him and Zabuza?”

“Zabuza treated him horribly--he beat him, raped him, sold him, and he didn’t even care. He came home drunk one night and Haku was still upset from what happened with you. Zabuza tried to force himself on him and Haku just snapped.”

“He killed him,” Kiba nodded. “Wow, that could’ve been us…”

“No,” Sasuke said quickly. “He’s not usually like this--he’s just got outbursts. He would never hurt you guys, especially not Naruto. He’s so into you, it’s ridiculous.”

“He’s got a hell of a way of showing it,” I grumbled.

“I won’t deny that. He treated you similar to the way Zabuza treated him. He knows full well that you probably hate him.”

I don’t think I actually did hate him at this point. As I thought more about it, Sasuke’s words seeped into me and I found myself questioning whether or not Haku was completely bad. If Sasuke is saying what he went through was terrible, I believed him. In that case, Haku was subjected to what Zabuza did to me as well...and he went through it daily.

“Do you think he's gone?” I asked begrudgingly. Sasuke smirked and looked down upon realizing what my question actually meant.

“No, he'll probably plead not guilty and say it was self defense. Zabuza has enough assault charges for him to pull it off.”

“And then what?”

“...then he comes back home. Haku would be in a similar situation as me.”

**“Yeah, but you don’t have murder under your belt,” Kiba said.**


	19. The step-son

The next month was hectic, a clusterfuck of events sparked through panic. With Haku in police custody, many of the teachers grew worried. He’d seen and been through so much, he was right in the middle of it. And he could point out every single individual who did him wrong. This prompted teachers like Hidan to attempt to go on “vacation”, but Tsunade denied the request. Itachi left after a week or so. He disappeared just as easily as he showed up and it didn’t seem to bother Sasuke one bit.

Police came to take in the first round of teachers two weeks after Haku was detained--Deidara, Kabuto, and some coach named Kakuzu. A few days later, word started to get around about what’s been going on. I suppose that's because Spring Break was postponed, police wanted to keep everyone who could be a suspect close. Until the rest of the teachers who engaged in Kids whispering about teachers having sex with the students, underclassmen giggled and shivered at the possibility of something like that happening. I noticed it everywhere. In the halls, in the classroom, in the library--even just walking down the concourse. You could tell that they were enjoying the scandal. None of them knew the hell that it really was.

Except for this one particular kid.

I should have guessed there would be more people than Sasuke and Haku that the perverts got a hold of, but no one seemed to stand out until I caught a glimpse of a kid sitting up against a tree in the courtyard. He looked on at the groups of people passing by with a look of pure disdain that I only saw in Sasuke these days. This kid had seen some shit.

I don’t know what gave me the push to approach him, my legs just sort of took me towards him. As I got closer, I realized how young he actually was. He had childish features--soft cheeks, soft eyes, soft everything. He had to be a Freshman.

“Hey,” I shoved my hands in my pockets as I stood over him. “How’s it goin’?”

“I’m not interested.”

“Wait, what?” I scratched my head. Wow, I hadn’t even gotten that far. What’s with this kid? “I just noticed you looked--”

“What do you want?” He sighed.

He wasn’t very patient, either. I looked closer at him and noticed how much he reminded me of myself during my Freshman year. “Crazy stuff goin’ on, huh?”

“I guess,” He said.

“Did you hear they’ve officially charged Kabuto?” I watched for his reaction.

“Yeah, so?” He shrugged.

“You think they’re going to find something on Kakuzu?”

“I don’t like to talk about things that I have no decision in,” He said. Scratch that, this kid didn’t remind me of myself. He was more like a baby Sasuke, if anything.

“You’ve got a point,” I nodded. I paused for a moment before carrying on. “But it can’t stop you from wonderin’. I personally don’t think any of them will get out. I’m sure Deidara’s guilty, too…”

“Can you just leave me alone?” He snapped quickly, balling his hands into fists and scooping up clumps of grass in the process.

I get it, now.

“I’m Naruto,” I stuck out my hand instead. The boy looked up at me and his anger faded away and was replaced with this look of surprise and confusion. “Er--what?”

“You’re Naruto? Really?”

“What?”

“Nothing, I just assumed you were a girl,” He shook his head.

“Excuse me?!”

“Well, there’s the voice and the face and--you’re not exactly helping your case with the baseball cap. You know who wears baseball caps these days? Lesbians.”

“You little shit,” I gritted my teeth and gripped his shirt on impulse. He looked me in the eye with a smirk as I yelled at him. “Who do you think you are, callin’ me names?!”

“Konohamaru!” A voice called out behind me.

I turned my head to see Mr. Namikaze--Minato--jogging across the lawn. I let go of him and he tumbled backwards, chuckling childishly.

Once the teacher caught up with us, he flashed me a grin.

“Naruto, it’s a pleasure to see you out here. Beautiful day, isn’t it?” He gestured around and I just watched his lips move. It seemed like everyday was beautiful for this guy. That was starting to get annoying. “I wasn’t aware you two knew each other.”

“We don’t, he just came up and started annoying me,” The kid replied.

“Well, you looked down so I came over to try to make ya feel better, ya little jerk!” I grunted.

“I assumed something like this would happen when the two of you met,” Minato laughed and shook his head. “Naruto, this is my step-son, Konohamaru.”

This kid? This kid was his step-son? He’d mentioned he had a step-son a few times when we talked in his class, but he never mentioned that he attended the academy. You didn’t see that often. Usually teachers’ kids went to the sister school.

“You know him?” Konohamaru questioned Minato.

“He’s in one of my classes,” He nodded. “I think you two would like each other.”

“I don’t need to be set up with friends, Minato,” Konohamaru said sternly. “I’m fine the way things are. And I don’t need friends like him.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” I asked.

“It means I’ve heard about you,” He looked me in the eye. “I know what you’re all about and I’m not interested.”

“I didn’t raised you to be one to judge,” Minato folded his arms over his chest.

“Nature versus nurture,” He said back. “Now, can I get back to my book?”

That was the first time I noticed the book he had open. It wasn’t in his lap, it was sitting beside him in the grass and it’s pages fluttered as if it hadn’t been touched in awhile. This kid wasn’t reading, he was brooding. Sasuke did it often enough for me to be able to tell.

“Of course,” Minato said, glancing over at me. “Walk with me?”

“Uh, sure?” I glared at Konohamaru as we walked away. If that really was Minato’s kid, I was curious about his parenting skills. If someone that bright raised me, would I be a sulky mess, too? Or maybe it was something else that made him that way. Konohamaru only reacted to Deidara’s name back there. Upon first analyzing it, I assumed he had a connection. He must have. That’s the only reason he’d have that kind of response. Unless it was coincidental.

“Naruto,” Minato’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts and he placed a hand on my shoulder as we walked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, uh--” I scratched my head. “He’s not the friendliest guy around.”

“It’s not his fault,” Minato said. “His mother walked out on us two years ago. He’s a nice boy, he’s just still upset. Funny how those things work.”

“What?”

“What?’

“You said funny how that works--how what works?”

“It was just something I was remembering,” He looked down and cleared his throat. “So, how have you and your friends been lately? Hopefully not up to no good.”

“We’re fine. We’ve just been moping around the apartment,” I answered truthfully. “With everything going on, it’s got everybody rocked.”

“Indeed it does,” Minato sighed and I began to wonder how Kakashi was taking it. If he was worried Haku was going to turn him in, he did very little to showcase that concern. He looked just as neutral as ever these days.

“How’s Kakashi?”

“Kakashi? Oh, right,” He said quickly. When I referred to Kakashi by his full name, Minato was always thrown off. As if I had more of a right to be on familiar terms with him than Kakashi. “He’s alright. He’s preparing his students for finals already, so he’s been quite busy.”

“It’s a little early for that, isn’t it?”

“I suppose, but that’s just like Kakashi,” Minato grinned. “We’ve been friends for a long time.”

“How long?”

“About twenty years,” He shrugged. “Family friends. My father knew his father pretty well.”

We ended up teachers’ apartment building. When I stepped inside, I noticed how much dimmer and cleared out the place was. Usually, there were teachers and guests at least in the lobby--but it was completely empty now.

“Whoa,” I muttered. “This place looks different.”

“Things have been different with the investigations, but it’s what’s necessary,” Minato looked around. “Well...this is my stop. I’d invite you up, but you probably have somewhere to be.”

That was usually my excuse to get out of coming up, I’ll admit it. But this time, I actually didn’t mind the idea of coming up. With everything going on, there was virtually no chance of me seeing Kakashi, let alone having conversation with him.

“I don’t have anywhere to be,” I said. “I can spare a little time.”

“Oh,” He raised his eyebrows and stared at me for a moment before stepping onto the elevator.

We were both silent on the way to the front door, when he opened it, a heavy breeze hit my face. I peered inside and noticed every window in the apartment was propped open along with the balcony door.

“Guess Kakashi was hot, hm?” I stepped in and looked around.

“He enjoys decent air flow,” Minato set his keys on the counter. “Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?”

“I’m fine,” I shook my head and claimed a spot on the couch. The place looked different than I was used to. Kakashi’s stuff was still there, but Minato’s things created a whole new layer. I leaned back. “This is nice, though. I like the breeze.”

“I’m glad your first visit can be a comfortable one,” He chuckled.

My first visit--that’s right. He had almost no reason to believe I’d set foot in the apartment before, let alone spent a night with his roommate’s junk in my mouth.

Then again, at least I didn’t have sex with him. For some reason, that comforted me. I didn’t feel as bad.

“He’s been here before,” Kakashi said from his bedroom doorway. I paused momentarily and glanced up at him. I couldn’t help but lightly run my tongue along my bottom lip quickly enough for Minato to overlook it. The grey-haired man was wearing nothing but a pair of Nike shorts and a towel draped around his neck. This must’ve been one of his gym days.

“Have you?” Minato blinked at me in surprise.

“I was his student,” I said quickly. “I came up here to study for finals a few times.”

He looked between the two of us and his expression was unreadable. He pulled his features together and looked at the ground momentarily before pursing his lips, “I see.”

“I was just going to the gym,” Kakashi paced further into the living room and I could feel his eyes burning into me. “I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“Right,” Minato said shortly. His happiness had lessened upon Kakashi entering the room. Did he know something? It wasn’t until Kakashi stepped back into his bedroom and shut the door that Minato spoke to my again.

“Naruto, I want to ask you a question,” He said slowly. “Was is the nature of your relationship with Kakashi?”

I shrugged, “He was my teacher, that’s pretty much it. Why? Is this about the first name basis thing?”

“It’s because he came out without a mask on,” Minato pointed out. “Kakashi only reserves that privilege for certain people.”

Shit. That slipped my mind.

“I don’t think I understand what you mean,” I smiled. “Are accusing your friend of something?”

There was a thick silence before he deflated with a sigh, “You’re right. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

The truth.

My mind went back to Kakashi--the image of him in those shorts. It was an image I couldn’t seem to shake.

Kakashi came out again, this time wearing a skin-tight t-shirt and I couldn’t stop the drool that leaked from my mouth. He was so... _fucking_...hot. Part of me regretted that I refused his offer to start meeting up again.

“Well, I’m off,” Kakashi’s eyes shifted awkwardly between us before he opened the front door and stepped outside.

Minato stared at the door for a moment and I could see the question bouncing around in his head. He knew something was up.

During my talks with Minato, we’d gotten to know quite a bit about each other. He learned about a good bit of my drama, the part that wasn’t soaked with weed and sex. And I knew a lot about his family and a little bit about his past. It’s weird that after spending all that time talking with him, his son’s name never came up, though. He’d mentioned Konohamaru a few times and said we’d get along well. He mostly talked about how he hoped he would finally get so friends since there were in a new place. The kid was a loner and Minato only saw him hang out with a handful of people.

“Minato,” I called out and his eyes snapped back to reality.

“Hm? Oh, right, sorry,” He scratched his head and grinned nervously.  

“You look concerned,” I said.

“Well, it’s only natural,” He told me. “With teacher-student relations in the air, I’ve found myself calling everyone into question.”

“Do you have a reason to believe Kakashi is wrapped up in it?”

“No, I don’t suppose I do. I’ve just never seen him give a student that look before,” He admitted.

“I’m one of a kind, I guess,” I chuckled.

“At your age, nothing good can come from that look. If there’s anything more to your relationship, you should try your best to cut ties.”

“Why? So you can have me all to yourself?” I deadpanned.

His mouth fell open and he stared at me as if I’d just swallowed a frog or something. Honestly, I saw it coming. He was always so eager to talk to me and get me into his apartment, he was jealous of Kakashi, and the way he smiled at me...he had to see me as something more than just a student. And after some thought, I started to see him as more than just a teacher.

I gripped his hand and put on my best smile--the one that got Ino to agree to hundreds of blowjobs when she was on her period. I tilted my head and raised my eyebrow, “Am I wrong?”

He waited a moment to answer, visibly collecting his thoughts and turning red, “Naruto, that’s not why I’m telling you this. It’s just for your own safety.” He pulled his hand away after a moment, but kept his eyes on mine.

“Like you actually believe Kakashi would hurt me,” I smirked. “He cares about me. Says I remind him of some kid.”

“A kid?”

“What was his name, again?” I scratched my head, trying to recall the person Kakashi told me about. “Obito?”

Minato pressed his lips together in a straight line. Man, this guy was really getting worked up. “Naruto, be careful. Please.”

“You know something.”

“What?”

“You know something. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be so worried,” I watched him cross the wait around the table to sit down next to me.

“Did you sleep with him?” He asked me.

I swallowed and shifted my eyes towards him, “I didn’t.”

He left out a breath of relief, “Oh, thank goodness.”

“Doesn’t mean he didn’t want to,” I leaned back.

“Don’t let your relationship with him get deeper than it already is,” He said to me. “Not only for your safety, but for Kakashi’s. I care for both of you, I don’t want anything to happen. He’s been through a lot of heartbreak--and I can tell you’ve gone through a lot as well.”

“Of heartbreak? Not really,” I shrugged. “Hurting in general, yes. No real heartbreak.”

“Well, heartbreak can take on the form of a number of things. Loss of family, loss of friends, loss of self--”

He was interrupted when my phone vibrated. The two of of stared at each other awkwarddly for a moment before he nodded for me to take a look at it. I unlocked it and saw a text from Kiba.

“He says police are outside,” I muttered. “They uncovered enough evidence to arrest the rest of the people involved.”

“What?” Minato furrowed his eyebrows. At first, it didn’t register to me why he was so alarmed by the news. My thoughts went of Orochimaru and every other sleazy teacher, but who were they also taking in?

“Do you think they’ve got Kakashi?” I asked. Minato already had his phone out and pressed Kakashi’s contact to call him. I watched his face get a little more concerned as the seconds passed by. If Kakashi wasn’t answering, that would mean--they got him? It was such a surprise to me, but I don’t know why it was so hard for me to grasp that Kakashi was one of those people. That he would abuse his position and take advantage of students. But he’d done it to me in exchange for high grades. Hell, he wanted to hook up with me more recently.

But at least he asked.

I assume Minato got his voicemail, because he hung up the phone angry and glared at me, “How you done things with Kakashi, Naruto?”

“What’s with you and asking me that question?”

“You knew I was calling him.”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“Have you had sex with him?” He asked me through gritted teeth. “This is serious.”

“No.”

“You haven’t engaged in any sexual activity at all, then?” He raised his eyebrows and as we stared at each other, I found my platform loosening. I couldn’t hold this eye contact and lie to him at the same time. I couldn’t lie to those eyes.

“Not recently,” I sighed and I swear I saw him flinch at that. I quickly added, “We never had sex. We just--messed around a little bit. A few blow--”

“That’s enough!” He yelled. His face reddened and he furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head and turning away from me. I heard him mumble something under his breath, but I didn’t catch it. He stood up and grabbed his keys.

I didn’t think he would have this much of a reaction to that news. Sure, scolding was something I expected, but he the way he leaned against the the counter with his fists clenched and his jaw squared--his eyes had steeled as he stared past me at the wall. Was he really that surprised? If he was Kakashi’s friend, he should be aware of his interests, right? Then again, most people don’t go around announcing their fetishes to the world.

“I’ve got to find him,” He said quietly, walking towards the door. I shot up and beat him there, blocking his path.

“And do what? Beat him up?” I asked him.

“He has no right to put his hands on you,” He replied angrily.

“Jealousy doesn’t do well for you, Minato.”

“Excuse me?” He tilted his head, but remained in that angry state--so he was confused, too?

“Are you mad you didn’t get to me first?” I found myself asking him. It was an honest question. I wanted to know if he wanted me--all the signs pointed to it so far. Especially this aggressive approach; I’d seen it before. And then there was the way he looked at me. No one’s ever looked at me that way before. It’s--a little similar to the way Iruka looked at me, not that I assumed Iruka felt that type of way about me at all. But Minato put his own little spin on the look. He felt some type of way about me. I was sure of it.

**“What are you talking about?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll explain this scene! So, Haku's in police custody telling the police what he knows and teachers are getting arrested. At this point, they're also investigating Zabuza's murder but most of the police believe it was a matter of self-defense. As for Naruto's thing, you've seen him in the past in regards to sexual activity. He started doing it at a young age and did it frequently. After the various events that have happened throughout the story, he's started slipping more and more into the idea that sex might be the only thing that really makes him happy and useful, because that seems to be where he draws most of his bodily pleasure. He's started hitting on Minato because he thinks the only reason he's being nice to him is because he wants sex, and he's mistaking his own contentment for the desire for sex. I'm wondering if you guys would be okay with a Minato/Naruto smut scene where Minato feels guilty about leaving Naruto because he's turned out this way (after he gets a glimpse of sexhungry!Naruto begging for him) so he has sex with him because he thinks it's the only thing he can do to benefit Naruto. If I do that scene, I'd most likely do the entire next chapter from Minato's perspective so that the readers can get a sense of all the emotions he feels. So, while the sex is going on, there would probably be some heartbroken!Minato and heavy angst. So, how would you guys feel? Do it? Go another route?


	20. Fuck me, Minato

“Naruto, that’s not what I want,” Minato mumbled. Though as I straddled his waist with no shirt on, he made no moves to push me away. He held his hands in the air in an attempt to keep them off of me, I assumed. It was hard to believe he was as close with Kakashi as he said--the two of them seemed to be complete opposites in this area. By now, Kakashi’s hands would have been groping every part of my body.

“Are you sure?” I purred into his ear and rolled my hips. The man underneath me tensed up and I felt him begin to shake. “Seems like you might be reconsidering.”

“I don’t want this,” He said weakly.

“You want your cock in me?” I whispered. He let out a stifled breath and shifted.

“I said no!” He yelled, pushing me onto the couch next to him. “Enough of that--please.”

I stayed on my back with my head resting on the arm of the couch and stared at him with my best innocent expression, “What’s the matter?”

I let one of my hands trail down my chest towards the hem of my pants, running my tongue along my lips. I’m not sure when it happened--the first time he refused, he had that fucking look on his face. That look that I couldn’t quite pinpoint. I just pounced on him. Swung my leg over him and started to dry hump him and breathe in his warm scent.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” My finger slipped into my boxers and he visibly flinched when I started to groan.

“What happened to you?” He looked away from me and sighed.

“If you don't, someone else will,” I said.

“Naruto, I think it’s best that you leave,” He muttered. “We’re done here.”

“Are you sure about that?” I shivered as I wrapped my fingers around my member. He wouldn’t be able to resist my groans. “You sure you don’t want to shove your hard cock in me and fuck me till I can’t move?”

“Dear God…” He shook his head. “Don’t say anymore.”

“Have me cum all over your chest and scream your name?”

“Naruto, please!”

“Fuck me, Minato,” I whimpered and that’s when he snapped--he pounced on me and pinned me to the couch by my shoulders.

“And then what?!” He screamed in my face. “What’s brought you so low, Naruto?!”

I don’t know what happened, but I was working on auto-pilot and everything within me was screaming, aching to be fucked. This usually only happened with Kiba, and by then we were usually naked and rolling around. I assumed the sudden need with brought on by grinding and foreplay--but Minato had only been talking to me and here I was writhing underneath him.

And he didn’t seem to be budging.

“I just need to cum,” I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought my lips to his shoulder, nipping at the skin before he jerked around.

“Don’t speak like that!” He yelled.

“You can leave your load in me,” I told him, my hands wandered to his pants and I worked on his belt. “I bet your cock would feel so good…”

“Stop!” He sat up once I got his zipped down and brought his hand down on my cheek. I sat there stunned for a moment and cupped my face, the lust was replaced with shock.

“You asshole,” I used my weight to force him off of me and rolled off the couch. “You fucking hit me!”

“You were hysterical,” He staggered to his feet and zipped his pants back up.

“You can’t hit me!” I gritted my teeth and picked up my shirt. There was no way in hell I would stick around after that. Fuck this. “I’m leaving. Your fucking loss.”

As I walked out the door, he made no move to come after me.

~~

“I don’t know if that meant he wanted sex with you,” Gaara muttered, tracing circles in my arm. As soon as I got home, I sat down next to him on the couch and pulled him into my arms. It took ten minutes for me to open up to him. And that was only after we started passing a pipe back and forth. “He was being kind, Naruto.”

“He wouldn’t even accept a blowjob,” I sighed. “What kind of person refuses that?”

“The kind of individual that doesn’t want one.”

I reached down and palmed my erection, trying to move it out of sight. Another downside to all of this--attempting to seduce Minato left me with the most annoying erection.

“Kiba should be home in a couple of hours,” Gaara said and I side-eyed him and swallowed. “I knew from the start.”

“Sorry, it just kind of happened,” I admitted. “Kiba wasn’t getting laid and neither was I. I assumed you wanted to save yourself for a special moment like Shikamaru.”

“I don’t believe it’s that sacred for me. I’m in control of when I have sex, but that doesn’t mean I’m waiting for some fictional perfect moment.”

“So, what’s stopping you, then?” I buried my nose in his hair and kissed the side of his head.

“There’s no one I want to sleep with.”

I laughed at that. He couldn’t expect me to believe that. Not when he was lying in my arms right now and fell asleep with my dick pressed into his back most nights. He had to want me. Nearly _everyone_ wanted me these days.

Kakashi, Haku, Shikamaru--Gaara couldn’t be the exception.

“Yeah?” I whispered with my lips feathering his ear. “You sure?”

“Not even you,” He chuckled. “Any feelings I have for you won’t act as an automatic button for consent.”

“But you have feelings for me,” I grinned. “That’s what you’re saying.”

“Yes,” He said. “And I have little doubt that you have feelings for me.”

“So, where would you want to go from there?”

“Absolutely nowhere,” He looked up at me. “Naruto, you’re damaged. I love you, but a romantic relationship with me wouldn’t benefit you in the way that you need. You need something else.”

“Damaged?” I scoffed and shook my head. Who was he kidding? “If you’re gonna shoot me down, don’t make excuses.”

“The only thing on your mind these days is sex. Even Kiba can’t keep up.”

“What’re you talking about? We only fuck once or twice a day…”

“But for how long?” He laughed.

“Off subject,” I said. “So, who would you rather fuck, then? Me or Shikamaru?”

“I don’t know how to answer that,” He picked up the pipe from the table and took a long hit before exhaling slowly. He glanced down at his lap for a moment and looked up at me. “Probably you.”

“Me or Kiba?”

“Naruto--”

“You have to choose.”

“You’re obsessed with sex,” Gaara deadpanned. “You were sexually abused and you’re obsessed with sex. Any hypotheticals can’t be explored between us until you get help.”

I stared at him for a moment, processing all that he said. Honestly, it wasn’t like this had gone completely over my head. I always loved sex. After last semester, the desire for sex turned into a need--I needed sex. I knew that wasn’t normal--but at this point I couldn’t care. Not when my sex drive is off the charts. _After all, I was a fucking jack rabbit, right?_

“You, too, huh?” I smirked. “You’re reminding me of Minato right now.”

I grabbed the pipe from him and sparked it up.

_Haku would’ve fucked me by now._

The thought broke into my head suddenly and I nearly choked on the smoke. I hadn’t thought of Haku in weeks--separately from the investigation, that is. But it was true. He would have fucked me like a dog. _Just like the time in the bathroom--the time he fucked my mouth and came in my throat._

“Naruto,” Gaara’s voice shook me from my thoughts and we made eye contact. “Do you need privacy?”

I followed his eyes down to my crotch. My erection was now completely tenting in my pants and aching to be freed. I licked my lips and stood up, “Sorry.”

I handed him the pipe and bolted into my bedroom.

“ _Fuck_ ,” I muttered, sliding down the wall and unzipping my pants. Desperation took over as I reached into my pants and grabbed my stiff member. A string of pre-cum connected my tip to my boxers and I ran my fingers along the skin to work out a little bit more.

 _Haku would fuck me good._ God, he’d fuck my ass and Sasuke would be right there to fill my mouth. I bucked my hips to the thought and looked down as my pre-cum collected on the carpet. My lips were aching for a hard cock to push past them and lodge itself in my throat.

“Sasuke…” My voice came out raspy and needy. “ _Fuck me_ , Sasuke.”

Kakashi and Shikamaru could join in after that. Spread their cum all over my stomach and face.

**_You’re so broken._ **

“Fuck me hard,” I shuddered and cupped my balls. “Make me your bitch.”

**_How did you end up like this?_ **

My finger slipped into my hole and I groaned out loud. Had I always been like this? So horny and eager to get off? The first time I had sex--I’d been eager then as well. But aren’t most kids eager for sex? Ino and I had sex nearly every day, if not every other day and even that wasn’t enough. I’d jerk off and watch porn every chance I got, got a handful of blowjobs from some girls on the girls’ soccer team--but that was it.

My cock twitched and I chewed on my bottom lip. I was so close to coming--it was almost sad that no one was around to pound it out of me.

_Like Haku--man, he really knew how to use his cock._

**_Why do you keep thinking about him?_ **

“I’m cumming,” I whined and bucked forward as I came. Various images flashed through my head--Minato fucking me was one of those thoughts. Sliding his hard length inside of me slowly, relishing in my tightness and planting his hands firmly on my sides. He would steer me carefully, making sure I took in his entire length the entire time. Still panting, I muttered, “I’d take the whole thing.. _.just for you_.”

**You’re sick. You’re so fucking sick.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short, that's because the next chapter's a time skip sort of and they'll probably be in a different setting.
> 
> So, to explain Naruto here, he's basically sex starved and it comes out that he's basically a sex addict. He was on that path before when he was younger, but after he started having sex with men and getting abused it kind of sped up the process and left him this mess that he's been trying to control. Kind of like canon!Naruto with Kyuubi only this Naruto's demon is his sex drive. That's kind of the best way I can describe it. And I had him have thoughts about Haku because it seemed like one of the more realistic things. He's always been attracted to him and is slowly starting to understand the toll that kind of stuff takes on a person. He doesn't know Haku's changed as well. There will be some resolve between the two of them and Sasuke, especially since Naruto's nearing his breaking point


	21. Pre-summer and a sex addict

“You’re leaving Konoha Academy,” Iruka stated with no hint of hesitation.

I ran my hand through my hair and fought the urge to chunk my phone across the room. I was getting tired of his threats to take me away. If he was going to do it, I would’ve rather he done it when I was being assaulted and raped, “My grades are fine, dad.”

“This isn’’t about your grades, Naruto!” He yelled and sighed. After a moment, he continued with his calm, ‘stressed-dad’ voice. “You haven’t been yourself lately.”

“We only talk once a month, how could you possibly know that?”

“I just do,” He said. “I’m coming down there on Thursday to speak with your principal about what to do about the remaining time left in school.”

“There’s only three weeks left, you know that right?” I asked him. “You can’t let me stay for another three weeks?”

“Not with everything you’re doing,” He said. “I’ve been speaking with some of the other parents about that school and they agree with me. None of your kids are safe there. Not with all the investigations going--”

“The investigations have nothing to do with us,” I cut him off. “Is that what this is really about, dad? You think I’m involved with those people?”

“Well, what do you expect me to believe when you’re trying to seduce teachers left and right?!”

I paused. I could hear Iruka biting his tongue on the other end and something within me burned.

“What did you say?” I asked slowly.

“I’ve got a friend who works at the school and--”

“Let me guess--Minato.”

It had to be Minato. He was the only teacher I’d hit on in the last forty-eight hours and the timing was exactly right. But that would mean he knew Iruka--they were friends? And how would he have known Iruka was my guardian?

Tsunade?

No, that wasn’t possible. Tsunade was hauled in with Kakashi and a few other teachers the other day for questioning. Her stand-in was the school’s vice principal, a large, intimidating guy named A. As far as I knew, he was the only one with access to those records, right?

_But what kind of guy calls your parents because you made a pass at them?_

“I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I’m worried,” He said and I leaned against my bedroom door, pressing my head against it.

“Dad, that was a one-time thing--”

“So, you did try to seduce him?!” He screamed on the other end and I almost dropped my phone. “Naruto! You will not be returning to that school next year!”

“Because I wanted to have sex with a guy?”

“Because you wanted to have sex with your--” He seemed to choke on his words suddenly and it took a few seconds for him to complete his sentence. “Because you wanted to have sex with your teacher.”

“I’m sorry, Christ,” I groaned. “If it makes you feel any better, he slapped the shit outta me for tryin’.”

“What? He hit you?!”

_God, dad. Why are you always borderline hysterical?_

“It was fine, I’m fine,” I scratched my head. “Listen, dad. Stuff’s crazy up here--but I’m okay.”

“It’s hard to believe you when I’m hearing about you groping yourself around teachers.”

“It was stupid, I know,” There was a knock at my door and I took a step back as Kiba opened it. I gestured towards the phone and a he nodded as if he knew what I was trying to say, but he came in anyway. “I’m sorry.”

“We’ve already talked, Naruto. Anymore problems and you’re gone--I meant that. You’re done.”

“So, you’re going to take me away from my friends because of what some random dude says?”

“Minato wouldn’t make something like this up,” Iruka told me. “Especially not about you.”

“And what about me is so different, hm?” I asked quickly. “Why am I the odd one out?”

“Now’s not the time for that conversation.”

“But it’s time to decide whether I’m guilty or not? You’d believe a stranger over your own son?”

“Naruto, that’s not--”

“Not the same thing?” I finished for him. I could play Iruka like a fiddle and he never had a clue what happened. It’s how I managed to get him to let me come to the school in the first place. “I don’t see any difference. I just thought out of all people, you’d be able to see through any crap people say.”

“I’m just worried about you.”

“So, you’re gaining insight from a teachers instead of coming to me directly? Have you forgotten who’s under investigation, dad?” The words tumbled from my lips and Kiba chuckled from my bed, stuffing a brownie into his mouth. He and Sasuke had just divided up the pot brownies we made, I see. “Yes, I flirted with Minato a little bit, but that’s it.”

He waited a moment to speak. That’s how I knew I’d won this one, “...I’m still coming down on Thursday.”

“For how long?”

“We'll see when I get there.”

We said our ‘I love you’s and hung up the phone shortly after that. Iruka was most likely going to call Minato back and start yelling at him about hitting me. If there was one thing he didn’t tolerate, it was any type of physical abuse. That’s why I got away with so much as a kid. But this whole thing made me aware of just how trustworthy Minato was. He was willing to call my folks because I wanted to suck his dick?

“Sounds like you dodged a bullet,” Kiba handed me a brownie and lifted his shirt off before lying back on the bed.

“Not exactly,” I sighed. “He’s coming down in two days.”

“He can’t come here.”

“Why not?”

“It smells like fuckin’ weed!” Sasuke yelled from the other side of the door. This time around, Sasuke was different. Originally, he was always horny when he was stoned, much like the rest of us. But now, he was leaning more towards the typical stoner mind. He just wanted to eat and play video games--occasionally he and Kiba would snort focalin and run over to the gym, but that was just about it.

“He’s right,” Kiba nodded. “Iruka’s gonna smell it. His nose can pick up anything.”

I sighed and shoved the brownie in my mouth. They were right, we’d have to come up with some absurd idea to air out the apartment after baking brownies tonight. But that was for future-Naruto to work out. Right now, I just wanted to eat a few pot brownies and enjoy the night.

“You still wanna invite people over?” He asked me. “Shikamaru just bought so he’s going to bring enough to hot box the apartment.”

“They’ve got products for this shit!” Sasuke screamed on the other side of the door.

“True,” Kiba muttered.

“Then let’s not think about it,” I licked my lips as the last of the brownie slid down my throat. “How many brownies do we have?”

“Enough to get twenty or so people stoned, I think,” Kiba shrugged.

Awesome. That, paired with whatever Shikamaru brought was bound to make this party a hit. It was the first day of pre-summer, something the students named in secrecy. Most of the teachers were in police custody and there weren’t enough subs to go around, so students were told to go to class every other day in a cyclical schedule. That was enough of a reason for us to throw a party.

And to officially welcome Sasuke back, I guess.

“Cool, I’m gonna get a couple more,” I walked towards the door and Kiba caught my wrist. When I looked down at him, he was pulling a pathetic puppy-dog look.

“You wanna do me a favor, first?”

“Let me guess--you wanna fuck my throat a little bit?” I tilted my head and he sat up obediently. “Why not save the load for the party? I hear Sai’s been into you lately.”

“Sai’s had Sasuke’s dick in his ass.”

“So have I.”

“Yeah, but that’s literally all I know Sai for, really,” Kiba shrugged. “We’re sorta friends, but I keep thinking about Sasuke fucking him from the back. Don’t really know how to get over it.”

“By getting under Sasuke,” I said. “Put yourself in Sai’s shoes and have Sasuke fuck you, you’ll understand him better that way.”

“That’s a horrible idea.”

“Whatever, it’s my only piece of advice,” I opened the door and walked out of my room. When I stepped into the living room, Sasuke was feeding Gaara a brownie. The sight caught me off guard and there was a twinge of jealousy. Gaara said he wasn’t into anyone, he wasn’t even interested in being with me. But he and Sasuke had spent the past day together and seemed to be growing closer.

“Shikamaru’s on his way,” Gaara said to me once he swallowed the piece of brownie. Before he could say anything else, Sasuke stuffed in more.

“Ah, ah, ah,” The Uchiha purred and leaned closer. “Gotta finish your brownie first.”

“Watch yourself, Sasuke,” I growled. He side-eyed me as I turned towards the kitchen and scooped up another brownie. Wow, it was an awesome idea to put frosting on them.

There was a weak knock at the front door and Shikamaru stepped inside with Ino and Chouji. I’d heard the two of them dated for a little while, but ended up breaking up. Something about Ino texting another guy and asking to hook up all the time. But apparently they still hung out, because there seemed to be no animosity between the two of them. Ino and me on the other hand--we still had a little work to do.

“Smells like a baker in here,” Shikamaru snickered and set a brown bag down on the table. He pulled out a plastic baggy halfway filled with weed and shook it. “Why don’t I make a contribution?”

“Any idea when anyone else is showing up, Sasuke?” Ino asked. I don’t know why she purposefully avoided talking to me. You would think she’d let the past go by now. I did.

Sasuke didn’t take his eyes off of Gaara as they carried on their conversation. It was like Ino hadn’t said anything at all. I knew it got to her. She always wondered why Sasuke chose Sakura over her all this time. Now, she probably thought it was happening with Gaara, too.

“How many people is it supposed to be?” Chouji chimed in.

“Who knows?” Kiba stumbled out of my bedroom. “But I heard some upper classmen talking about it after my last class.”

“We announced the damn thing this morning,” Sasuke finally looked up.

“We’re a popular bunch, I guess,” Kiba shrugged. “I’m expecting about thirty or forty. Give or take.”

“Where are they all supposed to fit?” I crossed my arms. Our apartment could fit a good bit of people, but that many might be pushing it.

“It’ll be fine,” Kiba flicked his wrist. “We’ll manage.”

~~

Over fifty people showed up--so many that we’d slowly began to migrate into bedrooms just to get a little more room. Half of them, I didn’t know. Though they all seemed to know me.

“Naruto!” A drunken upperclassmen stumbled into me about an hour after the party began and gripped my shoulder. “Hey, man--great party. So fuckin’ good.”

“It just started,” I said.

“And it’s still awesome,” He wrapped his fingers around my shoulder and pulled me into him, bringing his beer bottle up to his lips. Who the hell brought the alcohol in the first place?

“Get off of me.”

“What’s up? You don’t like hugs?”

I shoved him away and turned on my heel. Seemed like all of my roommates were enjoying themselves so far. Sasuke was on the couch with two people going at his neck. From this angle, I couldn’t tell who it was, but what I did know was that they were both into it. Gaara with some blonde to smoke and Kiba ducked into his room with Lee half an hour ago.

“Not what you expected, huh?” Shikamaru stepped up next to me.

I shrugged, “Thought I’d be way more fucked up.”

“You’ve got several hours to get there.”

“What about you?” I raised my eyebrow at him. “Or are you too bummed that Neji couldn’t be here.”

“Oh, he’s here,” Shikamaru told me, gesturing towards one of the heads on Sasuke’s neck. “He’s just preoccupied.”

Whoa. Awkward.

“Damn, he’s got no class, does he?” I scoffed.

“Relax, Naruto,” The stoner smirked. “It’s cool. We started exploring the idea of polyamory a few weeks ago. We’re just testing the waters.”

Polyamory?

“What’s that?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Basically having more than one significant other--an arrangement where everyone’s informed and consenting,” He grinned, as if it were the next big thing. In my opinion, if you wanted to start seeing more than one person, you should just hold off on a relationship.

Hypocrite.

Damn it, Naruto.

“So, Neji gets to suck on Sasuke’s neck and you get…?”

“I get to do what I want,” He mused, looking me up and down before adding, “Or who I want.”

My God, this boy was going to destroy me. I looked him in the eyes and almost jumped him on the spot. He stepped up to me until he was less than an inch away from my face and placed his hands on my waist.

“Just say the word, “ He muttered.

“Hard for me to believe you suddenly want me after rejecting my offers before.”

“I’ve always wanted to have sex with you, just didn’t want to lose my virginity to you while you were in that phase--that sex-hungry thing, y’know?” He mumbled and I didn’t have the heart to tell him I was hungrier than ever. I slowed down on sex with Kiba--Gaara’s words stuck with me a lot after that night. Other than him, there was no one else really lining up at my door. I’d thought about asking Sasuke, but I assumed that would be weird this time around for some reason.

“And Neji’s not sex-hungry?” I asked, gesturing over to the head bobbing up and down on Sasuke’s crotch.

So, this was turning into that kind of party, then?

“I’m able to bond with him over more than just sex and drugs,” Shikamaru said. “We have intelligent conversation. The good sex is a bonus.”

“We’d have great sex.”

“I don’t doubt it. Why don’t you show me, though?”

“Come find me after I’m fucked up and I’ll give you my answer,” As much as I wanted to sleep with Shikamaru, something was keeping me from doing it. The party just started. I didn’t want to get off towards the beginning.

“Really?” He scoffed. “All this time chasing me and you think you’re making the rules?”

“Would you have it any other way?”

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought for a second, “Actually--no.”

Just then, Sasuke called out my name. I looked back and tried my best to ignore Neji going to town on his cock and walked over to him. He raised a blunt up to me.

“Take a hit,” He grinned. Hinata looked up and smiled at me--after all this time, she still blushed whenever we made eye contact. I took a long drag and glanced around the apartment as I held it in.

“Enjoyin’ the party?” He asked me.

“Funny,” I spoke as I exhaled the smoke. “I think this is the only party we’ve ever had in which I’ve been asked that--and I’ve been asked like three times.”

“And?”

“I’ve had better,” I took another drag and sat down on the floor across from them. “Never thought I’d resort to watching Neji suck you off.”

“I never thought you guys would take me back,” Sasuke chuckled. “Man, you’re some bomb ass friends.”

“You’re stoned.”

“But for real,” He laid a hand on Neji’s head like it was the most natural thing in the world. “I didn’t think you’d take me back--but I hoped you would. I missed you.”

“Cut the sentimentalities when you’ve got him on your dick.”

“Then give me five minutes to finish up,” He breathed and leaned his head back. As I watched Neji work on him, I remembered the first time I’d gotten a blowjob from a guy. And it was Neji.

Man, he was good. That was one of the best blow jobs of my life. Come to think of it, I could probably push aside my disdain for him if I felt his tongue on my tip on more time…

He picked his head up off of Sasuke’s cock and looked over at me as if he could read my mind; a string of saliva ran from his lips to Sasuke’s cock. There was the initial look of disgust when he saw me, but he must’ve caught on to what I was thinking, because it soon twisted into temptation. He gripped Sasuke’s member firmly and ran his tongue along the shaft generously.

Hinata’s hand found his head and pushed downwards. He took Sasuke’s entire length without flinching.

_He’s begging for you. What’s the last time you pounded a nice, round ass like his? It’s been a minute, hasn’t it?  And there he is, presenting himself to you on a silver platter._

_You need to fuck._

Sasuke groaned, jerking forward.

“You alright there, Sasuke?” I licked my lips. _Need someone to take that off your hands?_

He raised his eyebrows, “This...is amazing. Fuck.”

A few strangers had taken up seats beside me and oogled at the scene. I already knew who they were--the unofficial Sasuke Uchiha fanclub. The guy seemed to still be a ladykiller, by all means. He didn’t seemed the least bit phased that he was gaining an audience and Neji seemed to relish in the fact. Is this why Shikamaru meant by polyamory? Full-on public sex? It was working for most people. While no one was touching themselves (they wouldn’t dare do that), there were quite people drooling--both at Neji’s skills as well as the noises Sasuke was making.

“Shit, I don’t know why you let him go,” A boy next to me shook his head.

“The hell are you talking about?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“You dated Sasuke, right?”

“Don’t listen to every rumor you hear,” I muttered, standing up. That didn’t necessarily kill my boner, but it made me just a little limper.

What’s Gaara doing? Last time I saw him, he was heading out to the balcony to smoke with some girl. Maybe he got somewhere with her? Wait, did Gaara swing that way? I’d never thought to ask him if he liked girls or not. I figured it never pertained to me. But if he was getting it on with this chick…

I stepped out onto the balcony just as their laughter had died his. Gaara looked up at me was a glazed-over smile and I knew he was stoned. The girl looked back as well. She was attractive, I’ll give her that. But I’d had my fair share of attractive blondes to last me a lifetime.

“Naruto,” Gaara grinned. “I was just talking about you.”

“With her?” I looked her up and down.

“Yes,” He reached back and dragged a chair up next to him and patted it for me. “This is my sister.”

“Temari,” She spoke up. “Baby Gaara has a lot to say about you, Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Does he, now?” I sat down and studied her features. I couldn’t pick Gaara out of any of them. Was he sure they were related? This girl looked more like me than she did him. I looked at him. “Does she got to school here?”

“Not talking directly to me will get you to lose points,” She said.

“I’m just saying,” I looked back at her. “I haven’t seen you around before tonight.”

“I’m a senior. I watch my baby brother from afar,” She grinned.

“I’ve heard that story before,” I wrinkled my nose. They were different in energies as well. She was a lot more assertive than Gaara. I wonder how this dynamic worked out. “So, anyway, Sasuke’s getting blown by Neji with an audience.”

Temari raised her eyebrows and looked at Gaara warily.

“Things like this tend to happen,” He said. “Would you like to smoke, Naruto?”

“Nah, I’m all set,” I held up the blunt I’d previously gotten from Sasuke and took a long drag. The siblings exchanged eye contact and I knew something was up.

“You don’t look much like a sex addict to me,” Temari said. “Thought you’d be--dirtier.”

“Excuse me?” What the fuck did Gaara tell her?

“You know, Gaara...” She nudged him. “He’s kind of cute. Why not let the boy deflower you? God knows you need it.”

“You told her everything?”

“Just about,” He nodded. “There are few secrets that I keep from my brother and sister. They know me best, so it’s easiest to come to them for guidance.”

“And you were askin’ for guidance about me?”

“He wanted to know if you should be the one to take his virginity or not,” Temari took the blunt from me and brought it to her lips. “I told him he shouldn’t. Nothing personal. But a stoner who’s addicted to sex isn’t exactly someone you’d give that honor to.”

“Are you shitting me? I’m be a great first time.”

“You’d fuck him and then you’d kick him out of back to make you a sandwich,” She said. “I know your type, kid.”

“You don’t know shit about me!”

“Naruto,” Gaara gripped my hand tight, but his voice didn’t change it’s tone. “I don’t always take her advice. I decided not to sleep with you on my own. Remember?”

“And she had nothin’ to do with it?”

“I would have made the same choice without her,” He shook his head.

“Besides, baby Gaara’s already got a man courting him,” Temari mused and I immediately tensed up and looked to him for answers.

“She’s talking about Sasuke.”

“Sasuke?!” I jumped out of my seat. Man, I should’ve seen it coming. Sasuke--of all people. The guy could get caught attempting to rape someone and still get chosen over me? I couldn’t see the logic in any of that. “You’re gonna fuck the guy who tried to rape you?!”

“What?” Temari exclaimed, jumping up just as I did. “You didn’t tell me that, Gaara.”

“I know what I’m doing,” The redhead stared up at the two of us. “I never said I was choosing Sasuke for anything. He’s my friend, just as you are, Naruto.”

Great, so neither of us had a chance of screwing him. That made me feel better.

“I’m gonna get a drink,” I mumbled, standing up and stumbling towards the door. I was done being sober at this point.

I ended up taking shots with Omoi in the kitchen. After I got about four down, Kiba tried to switch it up and have us do jagerbombs or body shots off of each other.

“C’mon, Naruto,” He shoved me. “You first, on the counter.”

“Kiba, I’m not in the mood--”

“We’re all in the mood!” He exclaimed over me. “Now, go, go, go!”

I groaned and lifted myself up on the counter, which was harder than expected. Not only had I been smoking in a hot boxed apartment, but I’d just had a few shots as well that were just not hitting me. I lazily lifted my shirt off my head and tossed it to the ground. I guess another good thing about partying at home was not worrying about losing things. Once I laid down, I felt hands roaming my torso.

“Really, Kiba?” I sighed.

“Can you blame me?” He chuckled childishly and picked up a bottle of tequila. The first person to step up and take a shot off of me was Omoi. I had a feeling Kiba did that for a reason. Since everyone seemed to be paired off, he wanted me to have a go at someone as well. I applauded him for his taste, at least.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” Omoi muttered. He asked a lot less questions when he was drunk--but still an unnecessary amount.

“Listen, if you don’t wanna do it, step down and let someone else take a shot,” I grumbled as the chilled liquid pooled in my stomach. A few seconds passed by and just as I was about to get up, I felt soft lips on my stomach and the initial contact drew out a shuddering groan.

“Oh, he likes it, eh?” Kiba chuckled above me as the lips worked at my bellybutton, licking a trail up my abs before letting up.

I made eye contact with Ino as she approached me. She looked sufficiently not-sober, but I couldn’t decided whether she was drunk or high. Maybe both? The lips slowly broke away from my skin and Omoi came up with a scrunched face, trying to hold the shot down.

“Don’t tell me you’re next,” I muttered.

Ino grinned and ran a finger down my abs, “You know I can’t resist body shots, Naruto.”

 

~~

“Ey, get the fuck out,” I stumbled into my room and kicked the bed. The three people occupying it rolled out, took one look at me, and bolted out of the room. I collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh and it felt like pure heaven.

Four hours of drinking with complete strangers was tiresome, how could people do it? It took that long for everyone to start leaving. Towards the end, the group had dwindled down to people closer to my main circle. The background characters all made excuses and left with potential hook-ups and it looked like a tornado hit the apartment. No matter, that was for tomorrow.

“Just need rest…” I mumbled into my pillow and shut my eyes. Today had been so long. And to think I had to wake up tomorrow and scrub down the whole place before Iruka snuck in or something--when will I catch a break?

“Oh, Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice drifted into my ear and I didn’t even bother to pick up my head. “You’ve got a visitor.”

“No more visitors,” I shouted.

There was whispering and shuffling feet before the door slammed quickly. I was silent for a moment, straining my ears to see if the person was still lingering or had left with Sasuke. After the party that just happened, I was only interested in seeing my bed. No other visitors.

I signed, “If you’re still here, I’m not in the mood to talk. Party’s over.”

“I didn’t come for the party,” The voice made my eyes snap open and turn to face him.

Haku.

Suddenly, it was like all the tiredness had drained from my body and I was left with this weird feeling of weightlessness. He paced towards me slowly, but stopped when he was about halfway to the bed. When he turned his head back towards the door, I caught his features in the moonlight. God, he was more beautiful than ever. His features were still soft, his eyes were still light--and his lips…

I sat up and moved over on the bed to make room for him, though he didn’t sit. Instead, he stood directly above me, staring at me with an expression that I couldn’t measure.

“I missed you,” I whispered with a grin.

“I’m your abuser,” He said. “You shouldn’t feel anything remotely close to that.”

“How did you get out? When--when did you get out?” I gripped his shirt and pulled him towards me.

“They let me out a few hours ago. They didn’t make an announcement about it because I’m a minor,” He twisted out of my grasp. “Listen, I came to talk to you--to apologize properly.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” I said eagerly. He was here. Any apology he had would go just as well translated into a good fuck. “I forgive you.”

“No, you don’t,” He rolled his eyes. “I’ve played this game before. You’re internalizing all of it. I did this to you. I turned you into...this.”

“And what did jail turn you into?”

“Jail didn’t do this,” He shrugged. “I started getting help, Naruto. I believe you’d benefit from the same.”

“I’d benefit more from a hard--”

“I’m trying to speak to you,” He interrupted. “I’ve done this to you.” He started out and I knew where this was going to go. “I don’t know how I’ll even be able to live with myself, but I do hope you’ll forgive me some day. I--I did things to you that no one deserves to have done to them and I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Then that makes one of us.”

He had a point. I should hate him. I did hate him. I hated him for a long time and all I got was more bullshit. Because of my hatred, I almost lost Sasuke as a friend and fell in line with Itachi. I’d realized just how fucked up this whole thing was and somewhere down the line, I was able to sympathize with Haku.

“If Gaara and Kiba see you here, they’ll throw you out themselves.”

“And which one is it tonight?” He asked me. “Sasuke tells me you always sleep with at least one of the two in bed with you.”

“Kiba’s got company and Gaara’s still smoking with his sister,” I mumbled. “When did you get here? And why didn’t I see you tonight?”

“I just walked in and came straight into your room,” He said. “I didn’t want to come during the party, because I wanted to make sure you were intoxicated when you saw me. I figured it’d be easier for you that way. Seeing me must be triggering.”

“Not as much as you think,” I tilted my head.

“I can’t stay long. I’m moving back into my old dorm tomorrow morning. I’ve got to get enough sleep to function.”

“Are they letting you come back to class?”

“Absolutely not. Truth be told, I had to fight to be here. I’m in the country’s custody. It was either here or a juvenile detention center,” He finally lowered himself to the bed and sat on the edge.

“Well, what happened, then?” I asked him.

He shook his head tiredly, “Not guilty. I gave them names, they let me walk.”

“After murder?”

“It was self defense,” He snapped. When I flinched, he regained his composure and cleared his throat. “I”m sorry. It was--a terrifying experience. You have to believe me when I tell you that I wouldn’t kill anyone. Even after all the shit I put you through, I hope you can believe that. I had to protect us--he was going to kill him.”

“Who?”

**“Sasuke.”**


	22. Sex addict

“You were protecting Sasuke?” I couldn’t believe him. The idea of Haku protecting anyone--it just went against the image I previously had of him.

“Zabuza was attacking him when I came in,” He started. “Throwing him around, I could already see bruises on his arms. And then he started to choke him and…”

He lowered his eyes to the ground and his voice trailed off. It was like he couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. When he saw Zabuza on Sasuke--he must’ve remembered what happened with me. Did he feel that much remorse for what happened in the showers that he was kill to stop it from happening again?

I wasn’t sure if that made him a hero or terrifying.

“How did you do it?” I asked. It wasn’t like no one was curious. Rumors circulated quickly on campus. Hammer, iron, decapitation...I just wanted the real story.

“I stabbed him,” He told me. “It was the only thing I could do.”

“Well, Sasuke’s alive because of you,” I said. It looked like he didn’t want to talk about it much. And I honestly didn’t blame him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” He shook his head. “The favor wasn’t for you at that moment. It was for him. He’s who I was thinking about.”

“Do you care about him?” I asked.

We made eye contact.

“I care about both of you,” He breathed. “It’s what I’ve been telling you all along. I just...didn’t know how to show it. I’m sorry.”

That statement got me amped up again. I smirked and gripped his hand, pulling him towards the bed, “I know how you can show me.”

“Naruto, no,” He groaned as he fell to the sheets. “That’s not what I’m here for.”

“You’re here to show me you’re sorry, aren’t you?”

“Yes…but not like this,” He cupped my cheek. “I want to do things right this time. None of the bullshit from before. I want to show you who I am--and I want you to know me. I want us to actually have some type of relationship.”

“Relationship? Heheh, seriously?”

That seemed to wound him in some way. He winced and looked away from me, gripping a fistful of my comforter.

“Is it such a far-fetched idea?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Well...yeah,” I shrugged. “You really want a relationship right now? After how your last one ended?”

Okay, maybe that was a low blow. But really--who would want to jump into another relationship after going through what he’s gone through? I would be scarred for life.

“That wasn’t a relationship,” He sighed. “I want--the bond. The safety and comfort of a constant companion. Someone who knows me and enjoys my presence.”

“You can get that with a couple of friends, to be honest,” I muttered.

“I’m got Sasuke,” He said. “That’s about it.”

“And me,” I wrinkled my nose.

Yeah. Yeah, I could be friends with this Haku. He was different than he was before. He was trying. And people are always changing. That’s something Iruka always told me as a kid.

“You?”

“Is that more surprising than the idea of us dating?” I raised an eyebrow. “Most people think of their significant other as their best friend, anyway, right?”

He was silent.

“Haku?”

“Sorry,” He shook himself out of whatever thought he was having. “I just realized--this is the first time we’ve properly interacted with each other. Sasuke would tell me you were a goofball, but I could never see past the sexual side until now.”

“Did he actually use the word ‘goofball’?” That didn’t sound like Sasuke.

“Well, no. He said dumbass, but--”

“That’s definitely Sasuke.”

Haku stood up and wrapped his arms around himself. There was a moment of silence between us as we held eye contact and the whole thing reminded me of a scene in a movie. The part where the two people share a moment and have a good laugh, only to have it die down and they both realize that neither of them wants a reason for it to end. I smiled up at him and earned a look of confusion in return.

“I should go,” He said.

“Come back this weekend,” I said quickly. “We can spend some time together then. That’s what you want, right?”

He parted his lips as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. I waited for a second to see if he’d say anything, but he just shut his mouth and walked towards the bedroom door. He looked back at me and nodded, smiling back.

“See you then,” I flashed him a grin.

~~

“It smells like marijuana,” Iruka wrinkled his nose and paced around my suite. Sasuke and I exchanged looks before I shuffled my feet and looked at the ground.

“Uh, Kiba smokes a little bit,” I scratched my head. It was harder to lie to Iruka to his face than over the phone. The man raised me, he knew about all of my tells, and I didn’t even know that I had any.

He arrived first thing Thursday morning. Luckily, Sasuke and I were out of classes, so we had time to clean up. Being friends with me for so long, Sasuke learned to fear a scolding from Iruka just as I had. We managed to clean the whole suite, but neither of us thought to address the smell. After a while, don’t really notice that kind of thing, I guess.

Iruka started at me for a moment, reading my features, and then sighed, “Are you boys hungry?”

“Definitely,” Sasuke said almost immediately. I winced at how quick he was to answer it. If it wasn’t obvious he was high yet, Iruka was one step closer to figuring it out.

“I was thinking we go to town,” He said, looking around once most, as if he were looking for something in particular. Possibly something incriminating that he could use to get me back home? “There’s a little pizza place I’ve heard about that I’m dying to try.”

“I could go for some pizza,” I grinned.

“Good, we’ll stop by my friend’s apartment first,” Iruka said before clearing his throat and locking his eyes on me. “There will be no issues with Minato, will there, Naruto?”

“No, sir,” I grumbled, avoiding Sasuke’s questioning gaze.

I hadn’t gotten around to telling him about Minato. We’d spent a bit of time catching up, but it was mostly him talking. I didn’t have very much to share, after all.

 

~~

“Who is this guy?” Sasuke whispered to me, staring at Minato in what I can assume was awe. Not that I blamed him, the guy was definitely easy on the eyes.

“I’m taking it as a good thing that you’ve never heard of him,” I replied. That meant Minato wasn’t wrapped up in all the bullshit Sasuke went through. “The theater teacher. Minato Namikaze.”

“He looks just like you,” He stated in response. “You sure that guy’s not your dad?”

“Iruka’s my dad.”

“Yeah, but your other dad,” He stressed the word ‘other’ and I knew what he meant. The dad that I never talked about, nor did I want to know anything about at this point. The dad who left his son with his friend to do god knows what. Honestly, I didn’t care to meet my father. But Minato didn’t seem that heartless. He had Konohamaru, for fucksake. If he didn’t want one kid, it wouldn’t make sense to get another. “Look at the way Iruka looks at him.”

The two of them hadn’t stopped smiling at each other since we all gathered. Minato only muttered a half-hearted hello to Sasuke and I, as if we were the background kids that he was just meeting or something.

I continued to pick apart my pizza and shrugged. I didn’t mean to brood, but this was more than a little embarrassing. The guy was basically pretending I didn’t exist.

“Never in a million years did I think you would end up becoming a teacher,” Iruka was practically swooning over the guy. His fingers danced around the rim of his glass and he leaned forward, grinning at his friend. “The famous womanizing Minato Namikaze, a school teacher.”

“I wouldn’t call myself that,” The older blonde blushed and looked away from him. “And it’s just something I sort of fell into. I went to school for a bit and got my degree. And I wanted to be somewhere close to my son.”

“Your son?” Iruka looked as though something was lodged in his throat.

“Konohamaru,” I intervened. “What? You’re best friends and you didn’t even know he had a kid?”

“Right,” Iruka shook his head. “Right, I forgot. How is he, by the way?”

“He’s good,” Minato licked his lips and I felt that familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach. “He’s still got a ways to go, but he’s doing well in terms of school work and the lot. It’s his social life that I’m worried about.”

“You know, Naruto’s pretty popular in school,” Sasuke didn’t even try to conceal the tugging at his lips. “He could probably help your kid with that.”

“Don’t volunteer me for things,” I rolled my eyes and grunted.

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Iruka exclaimed. “Naruto could spend some time with Konohamaru!”

“Since when are we matchmaking?” I sighed.

“That’s not what this is, Naruto,” My dad laced his hands together. “You remember what I taught you. Always reach out to a potential new friend.”

“It’s okay,” Minato was staring across the table at me. I don’t know why I thought it’d be a good idea to sit directly across from him. Those eyes--they were captivating. I couldn’t hold eye contact with him for too long unless I wanted Iruka to know something was up. “He doesn’t have to. I’m sure Konohamaru will make friends on his own. I’ll give it time.”

“I’m sure he will,” Iruka mused. “After all, he’s got you as a role model.”

That’s it. Watching my dad fawn over this guy was the last thing I wanted to happen for more reasons than one.

“Are you still dating that guy, dad?” I tilted my head and asked him.

Iruka looked like he was caught off guard for a moment and tore his eyes away from Minato.

“Oh, that’s right! How could I forget to tell you guys about Yamato?” He smiled. “Naruto, you’ll love him.”

“So, you’re seeing someone, then?” Minato asked.

“I am. We’ve been dating for a few months, now.”

“Yamato--the name doesn’t ring a bell.”

“The town expanded after you left,” Iruka explained. “More families moved in--more bachelors. I met Yamato a couple of years back and showed him around the town a bit. We became friends and then--something more. Honestly, he’s amazing. I think you would like him, Minato.”

“I’m sure I would,” There was a look of adoration on Minato’s face that make my stomach turn. He looked so into him--even when he was talking about his fucking boyfriend.

“Looks like we’re being watched,” Sasuke muttered to me, gesturing towards a table in the far right corner of the restaurant.

Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji all waved over at us and I immediately wanted to disappear. I didn’t mind being seen out in public with my dad, the problem wasn’t him. It was them. Even from here, I could tell that they were all stoned by the way the three of them were tearing apart the extra-large pizza in the middle of their table. Not to mention I could see the reds of Hinata’s eyes from my seat.

“Great,” I groaned and Sasuke nudged me.

“Liven up,” He muttered.

“So, er--how long will you be staying?” Minato asked Iruka.

Iruka shrugged and scratched his head, “Uh, I don’t know. Kind of depends on whether or not I find a place to stay. Hotels around here are pricey.”

“So, why not stay with me?” The blonde asked.

“No,” Both Iruka and I exclaimed at the same time.  I looked at him and fished for something extra to add. “I--don’t need rumors about my dad screwing my teacher.”

“I’ve heard worse,” Sasuke muttered, earning an inconspicuous slap on the thigh.

“Come on, it’s a large enough suite for three,” Minato pushed on. “You remember Kakashi, don’t you?”

“Only what you’ve told me about him,” Iruka pushed the tray of pizza towards Sasuke and me. “Eat, boys. You’re the ones with the appetite.”

“Says who?” Sasuke snorted.

“Growing boys have got to eat,” Minato mused.

“Ain’t that the truth?” I chewed on my bottom lip and stared at the older man across from me. Growing boys definitely had to eat, but at that moment I was remembering the moment he denied me potentially one of the best meals I’d ever have in his pants.

Wait, was that corny?

I swung my foot and grazed his leg in the process which made him flinch and recoil. I licked my lips. I wouldn’t give up on trying to seduce this man--mostly because he was drop-dead gorgeous and I was ridiculously horny. Ideally, we both would find some way to sneak away from the table and fuck in one of the bathroom stalls.

“So, what have the two of you got planned for tonight?” Sasuke asked the men across from us. “I’m sure you don’t want to get dragged down by a couple of kids the entire time.”

“Sounds like you’re trying to get rid of us,” Iruka mused.

“Oh, he’s definitely trying to get rid of us,” Minato laughed. “I like this one.”

“Thank you,” Sasuke winked and I chewed on my inner cheek.

Watch it, Uchiha.

“I was thinking we’d go out for a few drink,” Minato said to Iruka. “Kakashi and another friend of mine are sort of celebrating. With all the arrests going on, they were thrown in there for a moment, but their names were cleared the other day.”

“So, they were involved in that?” Iruka’s jaw locked momentarily and his eyes drifted towards me. “Um--yes. I’ll join you for a drink or two. Uh, will you boys be fine?”

“Of course,” Sasuke grinned. “Have fun, enjoy the night.”

~~

“No, you’re welcome here, promise,” I grasped his hand and tugged him into the apartment eagerly. The guys were all chilling in the living room with a bowl going around. Haku arrived just when everyone was getting stoned, which was exactly what I’d planned. No one said anything when they saw him, they held whatever bizarre conversation they were having while the thick smoke drifted through the air.

“This brings back memories,” Haku muttered. He stayed near me and took the spot next to me on the couch. Kiba wrapped an arm around me from the other side and pulled me towards his body.

“Kiba, what the fuck are you doing?” I whispered, straightening myself up. His eyes drifted over to Haku and I recognized the possession. “Get off me.”

“So, how have you been, Haku?” Smoke filed out of Sasuke’s nose slowly as he talked and all I could think was that it was one of the most attractive actions I’d ever seen him do. “I haven’t heard from you in a couple days.”

“I’ve been settling into my new dorm,” He said. “Which I don’t understand, because we move into a different suite for the summer if we live here full time.”

“Do they? We might be roommates, again,” Sasuke grinned.

I drew in a quiet breath and glared over at Sasuke, shifting my weight onto Haku. He’d already had Haku to himself and I didn’t want to think about all the things they’d done. It was my turn, Uchiha.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” He replied. “Although, my current roommates seem to be adjusting to me nicely. Maybe I’ll get paired with one of them as well.”

“Do you wanna go to my room?” I whispered in his ear.

“I just got here,” He chuckled. “Didn’t you want me to mingle with your roommates?”

“I said we could spend time together,” My fingers traced circles in his thigh and a thought came to me that I hadn’t had since the first time I met him.

_I could fuck him._

His cock was huge and it felt phenomenal inside me, don’t get me wrong. But initially, I had thought of my dick being in him. Fucking him on all fours while he whined my name--now, that was a fantasy I’d have to fulfill sometime. And if he just so happened to be in women’s lingerie, that wouldn’t hurt.

“Give me a few minutes?” He lowered his voice to a whisper that only made me want to fuck him more.

_Damn it, I couldn't wait._

“You alright?” Kiba whispered in my ear. I knew he’d be game for sex, and he was decent at what he did--but my sights were only on Haku. “Need somethin’?”

“I’m fine, Kiba.”

“Your father came down, didn’t he?” Haku asked me. “How did it go?”

Fuck, I wasn’t in the mood for small talk.

“Fine,” I shrugged. “He’s at a friend’s place, possibly gettin’ laid. I think he’s supposed to be leavin’ on Sunday.”

Thank God.

Iruka being here has been a crutch. We kept all of the windows open and spaced out the times we’d smoke, so that we’d have enough time to air out the apartment if he stopped by. He usually texted me before he came over; he and Minato stopped by twice over the last day or so. It would also be a relief to get him away from Minato. Just the thought of the two of them together burned my insides for multiple reasons.

“I doubt it,” Sasuke chuckled. “Iruka’s not gonna push it with that guy like that. He’ll wanna take his time.”

“And doesn’t he have a boyfriend?” Kiba asked.

“That doesn’t matter,” Sasuke flicked his wrist. “Boyfriend, no boyfriend. He’s into Minato, I’ve got an eye for these things. We’ll probably try to wait till right before he leaves to get in his pants.”

“Great, now I’ve got that image in my head,” I sighed and shook my head.

“Do you think he’s got a big dick?” Sasuke asked.

The bowl landed on me and I took a heavy drag to get my mouth and lungs full before shrugging at him. When I passed it to Haku, he pursed his lips a bit and glanced up at me.

“What’s up?” I asked as I exhaled.

“It’s been a minute since I’ve smoked is all,” He muttered, bringing the pipe to his lips. He inhale for a few second before the cough broke the smoothness. I rested a hand on his back and grinned through his fit.

Right, they didn’t have weed in jail.

“Take it slow there,” Sasuke sounded more concerned than usual and the jealous flared up within me again.

“He’s fine,” I scoffed and looked at my guest. “You want a brownie instead? No smoking involved.”

“Let him settle into the hit,” Sasuke told me. “He might be good.”

“I’d accept a brownie,” Haku said to me. I threw a smug grin Sasuke’s way and got up to retrieve on for him. We had more than enough left over from the party the other night. Everyone became more concerned with drinking than getting high, which I didn’t really mind. In the end, it saved us a couple hundred dollars.

Making pot brownies involves a shit ton of weed.

He bit into it and I glanced over at Sasuke. I really didn’t want to start playing this game. I’d played it so many times when guys tried to pick up Ino in the past. I mean, we weren’t dating or anything, but there were certainly rumors that we were. And if these guys didn’t care to respect it, I’d show them just how tightly she was wrapped around my finger.

“How is it?” My eyes drifted down to his lips as he nodded.

“You made this yourself?” Haku asked.

“We all made it,” Kiba spoke up.

“You can have as many as you want,” I said. “We expected them to be gone during the party, but they weren’t as big of a hit as the jello shots someone brought.”

“Naruto says you’re starting over,” Gaara spoke up for the first time since Haku arrived. “I hope all’s going well for you? I know how hard it can be.”

“I’m just trying to make things right,” Haku said, momentarily glancing at me before making eye contact with Gaara. “It’s slow, but it’s happening. I’ve settled into my dorm, I’ve completed my make-up work for my classes, and I’m--I’m making sure I don’t mess anything up this time.” He looked at me when he added the last sentence.

It took a moment for Gaara to answer, but when he did, he said, “Just remember not to be perfect. Trying to aim that high will only bring you down.”

“What’s with the therapy talk, Gaara?” Kiba snickered. “The guy’s already hit bottom, he literally just got out of jail!”

Haku didn’t so much as flinch at the words, but I couldn’t contain myself.

“Are you a fucking idiot, Kiba?” I snapped. “Do you listen to what you say?”

“Calm it, Naruto,” Sasuke said. Unbelievable. The guy claimed to be Haku’s friend and just sat there while someone said something like that to him. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“So, you know I think you’re a hypocrite right now?”

“Christ, all of this because I said it to him, of all people? Naruto, the guy raped you. Frankly, I have no respect for him at all,” Kiba said out loud, throwing his words at Haku. “I’m outta here.”

The brunette stood up and mumbled something on his way to his bedroom, picking up a rolled joint on his way. None of us said anything to stop him and when his door closed, we carried on.

“He’s just an idiot,” I muttered to Haku.

“That’s what happens when you start fucking your friend on the regular,” Sasuke sighed. “He wants you. You want Haku. So, of course he’s not gonna be nice.”

“Kiba knew it was only sex.”

“That doesn’t mean he didn’t develop feelings,” Gaara quipped.

“I understand how he feels,” Haku said. “Er--not exactly how he feels--but I can imagine.”

“That doesn’t excuse him being a complete asshole,” I rolled my eyes. “I’m goin’ outside.”

I threw on my jacket and stepped out onto the balcony. It was nearly dark out and the campus looked creepy as all hell. Most of the students have already left for home. We had advanced placement exams a couple weeks ago and half of the students on campus were advanced kids. Then you throw in a few people who could care less if their grade tanks because of all the bullshit that’s going on and you get this ghost town. I leaned against the railing and sighed.

I really hope Iruka doesn’t send me back home.

I just got back to feelin’ like myself, y’know? It would suck if I had to deal with being back home--and going to a different school. I don’t do well when I have to start over. Here, I already had myself established at the beginning of the year. Better yet, everyone knew my name here. I couldn’t leave that.

And then there’s Haku.

I’m starting to look at him the way I looked at him when we met. He’s actually trying to be a good person and it’s giving me a little shred of hope for something.

Yeah, I’d like to fuck him, but I couldn’t deny I had a genuine crush on him at this point.

“Let him get comfortable,” Gaara stepped up beside me and I flinched. I didn’t even hear him come outside. “If he’ll be around for a long time, then he should at least start off well with the people he’ll be interacting with on a regular basis.”

I nodded and kept my eyes forward, “Can I ask you somethin’?”

“What is it?”

“Do you hate him?” I asked. “The only encounter you had was the time in the bathroom, do you still see him in that way.”

“I don’t,” He muttered. “We all have times of darkness, Naruto. You and I both know that by now. And we do unspeakable things when that darkness gets a hold of us. But when you finally step out into the light and begin to love yourself in a new way, people can see it in your eyes. Something changes for the better.”

“And you believe he’s changed, too?”

“Yes.”

“Then you approve?”

“I want you to be happy,” He turned his head towards me. “I understand that you’re trying to figure out who you are and he’s part of your catalyst. This is how strong bonds are made.”

“Givin’ a lot of credit to a sex addict,” I raised an eyebrow.

“A sex addict is a human,” He said. “You’re bound by human laws, right? Unless there’s just some new species I’m not completely aware of, which I’d honestly believe at this point. But what I’m saying is a sex addict is able to feel love, too. It doesn’t cancel that out. You still care for people and love them, right?”

“I guess, but I wouldn’t have been that sappy about it.”

“I get sentimental when I smoke.”

“Right,” I nodded. “So...your darkness thing--does that have somethin’ to do with you bein’ trans?”

He was silent for a moment. I thought he was going to completely ignore me, actually. But then he spoke up, “I’ve done things to individuals that I’m not proud of. No one has a perfect childhood.”

“I thought you said you were a virgin.”

“Not all violence is related to sex, Naruto,” Gaara sighed. “But--I feel like this is a conversation for another time. I only came out because Haku retreated into your room. I assumed you’d like that.”

No shit.

“Really? Sweet,” I grinned. “But I don’t wanna ditch you--”

“I’ll spend time with Sasuke,” He stopped me. “He’s picking out a scary movie to watch right now. We’ll be fine.”

_Ah, I’d have to address that later._

I patted him on the back and made a beeline for my bedroom. Haku was lying on my bed with no pants on, running his hands along my sheets as if they were the most amazing things he’d ever felt. He looked up at me and I was taken back by how childish he looked. That was probably the brightest I’ve ever seen his eyes.

“This is so soft, you have to feel it,” He grinned.

_Cool, he was stoned off his ass._

“I bet,” I stepped forward and placed a hand on his waist. “What happened to your pants?”

“I needed more skin to feel with,” He chuckled.

_Shit, this was adorable._

I laughed and my eyes drifted down to his underwear. God, he was wearing boxer briefs. And his bulge was mouth-watering. I swallowed and tore my eyes away after a second and sat down next to him.

“Are you having a good time?” I tilted my head and licked my lips.

“Yeah,” He laid down on his back and let his arms rest behind his head. “I haven’t been stoned in so long, it’s amazing.”

“I’m glad it’s a good high for you,” I crawled towards him and came up between his legs. “You know what could make it better?”

“What?” He blinked and let his head droop to the side.

My fingers hooked around the waistband of his boxers and worked them down, exposing his limp member. “A little relaxation.”

_There it is._

I licked my lips and glanced at Haku who was red faced and staring at me with expectation mixed shyness. I held eye contact while I slowly took his tip into my mouth. He shuddered and immediately began to stiffen in my mouth. I pulled back a little bit to watch him whimper from the sudden loss of stimulation.

It was so difficult to believe this was the same boy who dominated me all those time. He was putty in my hands, now.

I kitten licked up his cock, moaning loudly at the taste,and stared into his over glazed eyes eyes and swallowed him in one gulp. The boy arched his back and gripped the bedsheet. He got harder and harder in my mouth and my ass started to twitch in anticipation. It would be a dream to have him buried in me--but I was dying to know what he felt like, too. I wanted to see my cock buried in his ass.

I sucked on the tip hard and he cried out.

“Naruto!” He yelled and I couldn’t believe my ears. He sounded like a woman. More of a woman than Ino, even. I’d always appreciated his appearance, but this was on a whole new level. My cock twitched in my pants and I quickly tugged his boxers off of him. My mouth left his cock and he started to whine, thrusting his hips into the air.

_Fuck, this is unbelievable._

I was able to unzip my pants with one hand and hold him down with the other. I positioned myself at his entrance and pushed in to the hilt, growling at the tightness surrounding my cock. Haku inhaled loudly, eyes wide as if he’d never taken a cock before. He looked up and me and I noticed his bottom lip quivering, but he said nothing.

I lowered my body onto him and suddenly I was moving my hips, forward then away. Thrusting deep and slowly into him and let me tell you, he felt like a dream. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck, taking in every gasp that escaped him.

I can’t imagine how he could’ve fit Zabuza. That man probably ripped him in half every time.

I gripped slender hips with as much strength as I could and sped up my pace, leaning down to lick down his neck and across his collarbone before placing a kiss on the skin.

“Naruto,” His voice sounded muffled and far off to me. All I could give was a grunt to let him know I heard him while I pounded into him. God, I was close. I was so close. I knew very well that I wouldn’t last long if I ever got the chance to fuck him. Not the first time, at least. Unlike the times he was on top--and I never got to cum.

My thrusts got harsher and the whole bed began to move after a while. I groaned out loud and pushed myself deep into him as I came.

“I had no idea you were so tight,” I said shakily, still fucking out the remainder of my cum before I pulled out of him.

He was staring up at the ceiling. His cock wasn’t as hard as it had been and when I noticed the pool of cum in his bellybutton and on his stomach, I felt my pride start to swell up a bit.

_Fucked the cum out of him on the first try._

He stared up at me with a weak smile before turning his head towards the wall.

“You liked it, right?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. “I mean...you came…”

“You were wonderful. I just…” He sat up, wincing. “I didn’t want it to be like this. I when I said I wanted to do things right, I meant it.”

“It’s not like we haven’t had sex before,” I chuckled, rubbing my member against his.

“I don’t want to do it again,” He said. “I’m sore, now. It’s been awhile since I’ve had intercourse in that way.”

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” I lowered my lips to his neck. I kept rolling my hips against him, my cock twitching as I moved. “Why don’t you let me ride you, then?”

“I said I don’t want to,” He said, but he made no move to stop me from wrapping my fingers around his member and stroking at a steady pace. He shut his eyes and chewed on his lip.

“You’re already getting hard, again,” I smirked. “You sure you don’t want to?”

“It’s my body’s reaction,” He shuddered, trying to contain himself. “I’m attracted to you, so of course I’m turned on, but--ah!”

He cried out when I ducked down and took him in my mouth just as I’d done before. My tongue swirled around him and I sucked the cum off of his tip. I dug my fingers into his thighs and took his whole cock down my throat. Fuck, the noises he made were unbelievable. I could fuck him for hours.

There was the sound of a slamming door in the hall and I picked my head up, snickering. I guess Sasuke could hear us.

“Naruto, this is rape,” Haku moaned and my motions faltered.

How could he say that when he was literally in complete bliss? I was sucking him without holding back and that’s what he calls it?

“You want me, we both know it,” I scoffed.

“And you wanted me before. That doesn’t make what I did to you right,” He breathed. “I don’t want to do this--but you can keep going if you really need to. I won’t physically stop you. I probably deserve it.”

“Stop trying to guilt me.”

“I’m being genuine. There was a time when we were in opposite positions. Keep going if you need to.”

I stared down at him with frustration.

“Fucking unbelievable,” I sighed, lying down next to him. “Whatever, I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” He picked his head up.

“Goin’ to see a friend,” I muttered, zipping up my pants.

“You’re going to have sex with someone else?”

“Well, if you’re not going to give it up, there are others who will,” I grumbled. He stared at me silently while I shoved my shoes on. “You can stay, you can leave. Either way, I’ll be back in half an hour.”

~~

Shikamaru slid into me and I immediately tightened around him. He wasn’t the biggest I’d had. In fact, mine was bigger than his. But even so, it was the best feeling to have my hole finally filled after aching for it for days. He placed a hand on my back and held me down on the counter while he rolled his hips into me. Chouji left campus the other day, and I found out they didn’t have any other roommates, meaning he had the place all to himself. He’d already facefucked me against the fridge, but this was on another level.

“Fuck, you really know how to move,” I groaned and met his thrusts, stroking myself.

“Half an hour isn’t nearly enough time,” His breath was ragged and hot against my ear.

“You could speed things up without the condom,” I tossed back to him. The only thing that’d make this better would definitely be to actually feel him inside of me, as opposed to this annoying material between us. It felt like fucking a dildo.

“Not a chance,” He chuckled, ramming into me harshly.

I moaned and my knees buckled. Had he not been pinning me to the counter, I would have fallen to the ground.

We kept up out motions for another five minutes before the front door open. Both of our eyes snapped open and I tried to straighten myself up.

“No worries,” The male on top of me whispered. He slowed his pace and kissed my ear.

I relaxed as Neji stepped into the room, closing and looking the front door behind him. The two of them didn’t so much as look at each other before he was directly in front of me. We made eye contact and I immediately recognized the look on his face. He’d made it before when I fucked him and Hinata.

“I knew you wanted to fuck my boyfriend,” The Hyuga spat down at me. “But I didn’t know you would be such a slut about it.”

He pushed down his shorts and held his cock in front of my face. I didn’t waste any time before taking it in my hands and running my tongue along his shaft.

“He’s tight,” Shikamaru said. “Tighter than you.”

“That’s what they keep saying,” He gripped my head and pushed himself down my throat slowly.

“Are you jealous?”

“Depends.”

“I see,” Shikamaru ceased his motions. “Would you like to switch?”

“Give him a minute,” Neji pulled out of my mouth and ran a hand through my hair, watching me lick at his member. His pre-cum coated my lips as my tongue worked.

“I take it you don’t want a condom.”

“Absolutely not,” He said.

 _Thank God. Fuck me, Neji. Fuck me hard,_ I screamed at him mentally. I took his tip between my lips and moaned eagerly while I sucked to show him that I wanted him.

“Looks like he’s decided,” Shikamaru pulled out of me abruptly, causing me to whine at the absence. He and Neji circled around to switch places.

“What’s so special about your ass, hm?” Neji asked me, swirling his cock around my entrance. “Why is it that everyone wants your hole?”

“Why don’t you find out?” I purred, wiggling my ass.

He rammed into me harshly, laughing when I cried out and gripped the counter. Shikamaru took my mouth being open as a chance to push down my throat. I whined and groaned while they fucked me from both ends and moved my hips to match Neji’s pace.

“You see what I mean?” Shikamaru asked.

“I’m not disappointed,” Neji said breathlessly.

They fucked me for another five minutes before they both came at the same time, as if they were just that in sync with each other. Shikamaru pulled out and went to load a bowl for himself, but Neji kept at it, not stopping until cum shot out of me and hit the cabinet below the counter.

“Fuck!” I threw my head back and rode out my orgasm.

“You make a better bottom than I expected, Uzumaki,” Neji slowly inched out of me and thrust in one last time. “It’d be a shame if we couldn’t do this again.”

 _I would bend over for him whenever he wanted._ Fuck, I really was a sex addict, wasn’t I? But maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of this story, but I'm gonna start writing the next part now! It'll take place during their senior year (I aged Haku down in the story, so he'll be a senior as well). This story's not wrapped up, obviously. There are still a ton of questions that need to be answered, and you'll get that in the next one! I just didn't think it was realistic that everything would be resolved in a couple semesters from my experience. It'll be from Naruto's point of view and he'll be exploring his sexuality more.  
> So, here's what's happened: Naruto agreed to build up a relationship with Haku, but he's so into sex that he just gets the urge to fuck anyone who's around. He's starting to see Haku in an unhealthy way. Feminizing him and all of that, but in the next story you'll see more of Haku trying to find healthy ways to have sex with Naruto while respecting the fact that he likes sex with multiple people. There will also be some past events that surface as well. Can't wait to post it, keep an eye out!  
> And to add on to the sex scene between Naruto and Haku, Haku's tolerance for drugs is low since he's been in jail. He's stoned out of his mind when Naruto starts touching him, but he doesn't tell him to stop because he's a mixture of shocked and confused and he thinks he deserves it partially. Naruto purposely fed him pot brownies to get to this point, because he wants sex with Haku that badly. Haku isn't of consenting, so the entire scene is rape.


End file.
